The Promise of A Faraway Day
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: The group has gone their seperate ways. Now Kurogane and Fai must face new obstacles and surprises while raising their own family. KuroFai, others. Yaoi, angst, fluff, lemons. Sequel to 'You're the One to Take Me Away' R&R Will be longer than the first!
1. The Ones Remaining

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read)

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan Thanks Mirika-san for betaing (spelling?) hugs

Title subject to change, anyone have any ideas for title name?

* * *

As the dust settled and the familiar feeling of Yuuko's magic faded for the last time Kurogane and Fai looked around them.

"It seems we've landed in a town square." The blonde said as people stared at them from behind stands and buildings.

"Yeah, but I don't really recognize this place, do you?" Kurogane mentioned, feeling the intensity of the glares.

"I feel like I've been here in this country before, but I don't remember this particular place at all, maybe we should ask someone to see exactly where we are." Without hesitation, Kurogane walked towards the nearest person, Yuki clutching his shoulder.

The shinobi saw a mass of dark hair shivering behind a cart, reaching down he pulled the guy up. Kurogane eyes widened slightly at the teen's clothes.

"You, tell us what this country is called." When he didn't receive an answer he shook the teen. "Can't you understand me kid, or what?"

"Y-yes sir...t-this country is Nihon." The teen was immediately dropped as the shock from his words set in. Fai had walked up to him grasping his lover's arm.

"Kuro-min, what is it, is something wrong?" Fai asked, a cute yet worried look of curiosity on his face. Kurogane turned to face him, his eyes slightly narrower.

"It seems that we're in Nihon, but I don't understand how."

"Yuuko-san did say that the price for us to come here was paid for...We need to find Tomoyo-chan; she'll haver answers."

Fai had done the talking next. It seemed that they had landed near the outskirts of the capital city in one of the many districts. It wasn't long before they were able to see the tops of Shirisaki castle.

"Mommy, hungry." Ryu murmured, having just woken up from her nap. She yawned and stretched her chubby arms in the air.

"Kuro-fum, Ryu-chan's getting hungry and I'm sure Yuki-chan is too, we've not eaten since we left Yuuko's." Kurogane was about to protest, about to say that it would only be a little longer until they reached the palace, but one look at his family and the protest that had threatened to spill died away.

"We passed a place a few shops back, we'll go there."

* * *

Entering the small restaurant garnered them odd stares. Fai was still dressed in his many coats, not to mention his pale hair and bright eyes, and the twins were still dressed in modern clothes that they had from one of the past worlds.

The shinobi glared menacingly at the other patrons as they sat down. The waitress who came trembled slightly and after some reassurances from the blonde was off to get their orders.

"Kuro-puu, what do you think Tomoyo will say, she must know that we're here already."

"Who knows, she'll probably be glad she gets to make more clothes for you three and I'm sure she knows we've arrived, I can just picture her laughing her ass off at making us have to find her." He adjusted Yuki beside him, making sure his son wasn't going to tip over.

"That's another thing I was wondering about, shouldn't you have recognized that we landed in the capital?"

"I've never been this far out into the city, we usually just go out in to the forests or stay at the palace fgrounds to train and I never really went to many festivals."

"So Kuro-tan was lost?" Before the ninja could yell, their food had arrived, Fai was thankful it wasn't any of that raw fish they had had before.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they reached the gates, only to have their path blocked by two gaurds.

"What's your buisness here?" Kurogane glared at the guards.

"I'm Kurogane, Tsukiyomi's guard." The two men looked at eachother and then back to the group in front of them. The shorter guard's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the name clicked in his head.

"K-kurogane-sama, I...I didn't know it was you, we were told you were on a mission." The ninja recognized the floundering man, he had been one of the new recruits before Tomoyo had sent him away.

"I'm back now, so let us pass kid." Kurogane ordered, taking a step forward.

"Wait, who are they? Their definitely not any of the castle's shinobi." It was the taller guard and by the look his friend had given him he had practically asked Kurogane to kill him. The shorter still remembered the fear the senior ninja had invoked in him.

"The blonde's my wife and the kids are ours, now let us through, we've got important buisness." The shorter pushed his friend out of the way allowing the fuming ninja and his family through.

"S-sorry for the inconvenience, Kurogane-sama, all of you can go on."

"Hyuu, it looks like Kuro-woof is still top dog around the palace!"

The look Kurogane sent froze the two men in their places, too afraid to move an inch for fear of suffering from the man's wrath. Fai simply smiled at his lover, too happy that he had been referred to as the other man's wife.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiot, STOP calling me those damn names!"

* * *

"Kurogane, it took you long enough to get here, I hope you didn't have any trouble at the gates."

Tomoyo giggled as she sat at her throwing, the bright purple kimono she wore lay sprawled around her tiny frame. Her ninja felt a nerve burst in his temple, his fists clenched and his voice ready to yell.

"You probably told those guards to stall us!"

"Kurogane, don't yell at Tomoyo-hime!" Souma shouted at her friend yet again for his lack of manners.

"Tomoyo, Kuro-rin's too shy to say it, but we're happy to be back here, though I don't understand you would have had to pay a great price in order for all of us especially Kuro-wankoro, to come back."

"I didn't pay the price for your return...though I was willing ot pay it."

"Then who did?" Kurogane asked, ignoring the nicknames the mage had just called him.

"Amaterasu did, she said that you deserved to be happy and forbid me to pay the price." Kurogane looked at her skeptically.

"What did she give?"

"I gave the Witch my harp." The empress had walked though the doorway to make her way to her younger sister. Souma bowed deeply in front of the empress.

"Why would you do that?!" Kurogane yelled. Fai pulled on his sleeve to get the man's attention.

"A harp, was it enchanted or have strong powers?"

"No, it was one of the treasures of the royal family, passed down for countless ages, I played it at special ceremonies and gatherings."

"In other words it was priceless!" The ninja was angry at how careless his empress had been. He had always thought she was a little more reasonable than Tomoyo.

"It was well worth giving up to bring you back; you're family, and your lover and children are our family as well...would you not do the same for your own loved ones?" Amaterasu stared at the ninja before her, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Now would you like a room together or would the two of you like seperate rooms?" Tomoyo laughed seeing that Kurogane was blushing.

"Together." He mumbled, looking away from the princess.

"But, Kuro-min, the soon to be bride isn't suppose to have sex with the fiancee until the wedding night!" Kurogane cringed as he heard Fai talk about the dreaded 'M' word in front of the princess.

"Wedding?" Dark eyes glinted in calculation as the girl turned to her friends.

"Uh, I kinda asked the mage to uhm, m-marry me."

"When was this dear Kurogane?" The ninja gulped at her words, he knew he was screwed either way now.

"Before the last time we were here." He yelped as he was grabbed by the ear, Fai was holding the twins hands as they stood watching Tomoyo grab Kurogane by the ear as she smiled sweetly. It sent a chill up the blonde's spine.

"Well then, I'll just take it as you just forgetting to mention to me that you'd be getting married and that I would have the opprotunity to make your clothes."

"I think I'll share a room with Kuro-tan; I'll get lonely if I'm not cuddled up to my puppy." Fai smiled sheepishly his lover was released, shoving the man forward while he laughed nervously at the princess.

"That's fine Fai-san, but we must talk about your wedding later, there's so much to do."

* * *

They had finally gotten Yuki and Ryu settled into their room. Fai plopped down onto Kurogane's old bed, lying on his stomach his legs crossed in the air as he looked around the room. Kurogane stood watching the blonde smiling up at the ceiling, doing nothing in particular.

"Kuro-min's room is bland, there's nothing in it but a bed and a dresser. You need some more furniture." The ninja chuckled and made his way to lay down beside his lover, even though Fai had begun to roll around on the large futon.

"Do whatever you want, it's our room now." Kurogane smiled at him. Fai rolled on top of Kurogane.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do now, Kuro-san." The shinobi smiled wryly at him before he pushed the mage off him and walked towards the door, going outside. He came back a few seconds later closing the door and returning to Fai's side.

"Had to check if Tomoyo was outside hiding. She's just as bad as the Witch."

"Daddy's embarassed. Does he not want to play with Mommy?" Kurogane pinned Fai to the futon kissing him. He broke the kiss, leaving a blushing mage.

"I wouldn't say play exactly, but I can think of a few things I want to do to you."

Kurogane swooped down for another kiss. His hands tugging at Kurogane's clothes, Fai could feel the ninja's bare skin. They seperated as Fai pulled the ninja's arms free of the clothing.

The mage's own shirt was next to go followed by the rest of their clothes. Kurogane moaned as his clothes were slowly pulled off him.

Fai pulled the ninja's bare chest back down on top of him, reveling in the sensation of bare skin against bare skin. Fai's wet kisses were placed behind his ear, and along the tan neck. There was no ignoring the prominent heat that pressed against Fai's thigh.

Kurogane felt teeth on his ear and neck as Fai coated him with love bites that everyone would be sure to see tomorrow.Teeth and lips scraping and burning their way quickly over shivering, milky skin as the ninja kissed his lover.

Kurogane stopped his movements, moving his fingers to Fai's mouth. After being throughly coated the ninja traced his way down Fai's body, as their harsh pants and desperate moans filled the air.

A rough hand brought a slim leg, over the ninja's shoulder while fingers probed and prodded Fai's body. Blue eye's looked up into red, as Kurogane entered the willing body. Fai dug his nails into the bed and he tried to relax. Another searing kiss, along with the mage's gently rocking hips, and the ninja began moving.

A few thrusts and they found their rythme. One thin hand moving to hold onto a broad shoulder as the other hand clenched tightly on the sheet's.

"Oooh...Daddy..." Nails dug into his shoulder, he could feel a few drops of blood escape.

Kurogane picked up his pace, his hips jerking almost violently into the flushed body beneath him. He moved his hand in between their bodies, grasping tightly to Fai's straining member, pumping the heated flesh in time with his near frantic thrusts. Their voices echoed against the walls of the near bare room.

"Kuro...Kuro...Kuro..." Fai chanted his love's name as his climax was ready to hit, but it was when Kurogane hit that spot inside him that his body shuddered and he released on the other's hand and their stomachs. Kurogane choked on air as he felt Fai clench around him, thrusting a few more times he came inside Fai.

Both panted frantically as their lungs burned in the afterglow. Fai was collected into strong arms as Kurogane pulled out from the body beside him. They kissed breathlessly, sharing kisses that were no longer enflamed with lust and need.

Fai looked at Kurogane, a smirk playing out on his lips as the other's eyes bore into blue orbs.

"Kuro-tan, I didn't think we would break in our new bed so soon."

"The castle has dozens upon dozens of beds, I think I can make it up to you if it bothers you that much." Kurogane growled.

"It doesn't bother me, but I think we'll have to look into these beds, you don't think Tomoyo-chan would mind do you?"

"Don't talk about her when where talking about sex again, ever." Fai laughed as he snuggled into Kurogane's arms, the ninja pulling a blanket over them, blocking out the cold air from the night from their heated bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

The next day Kurogane asked to resume his duties at the castle but was denied until he showed his family around the grounds and until they were familiar with their new home. Tomoyo had taken the twins to 'better get to know her neice and nephew' while Kurogane took his lithe lover around the castle.The blonde was currently walking beside him as he poked and prodded everything he saw. Every now and then he would fake a whistle at something 'interesting' or tug on the warrior's arm fervently about something else. It was starting to get on the ninja's nerves. 

"Stop touching everything!" He shouted, startling two passing maids.

"Kuro-run, shouldn't scream and besides Tomoyo-chan told you to show me around." Fai began walking furthur down the hallway, his arms behind his back.

"Bastard, don't walk away from me, when I'm yelling at you!" Kurogane roared, his blood boiling as the slinky mage laughed heartedly.

"Then Kuro-tan should walk faster," The magician taunted, smiling over his shoulder. Kurogane caught up to the mage, walking side by side. "I think we should check out the empty rooms like you suggested last night." Kurogane coughed awkwardly as a fellow ninja, who was passing by ,overheard, leaving Fai grinned devilishly.

* * *

"...and over there's the bath house, there are private ones for the royals and higher ups." The shinobi pointed to the steam raising into the air on top of a small hill. Fai 'ooh-ed' and smiled wickedly again. 

"Does Kuro-rinta get a private bath?"

"Yes, I am the captain of Tomoyo's gaurd after all." Kurogane refused to take the bait that Fai was offering, he was not going to be embarassed two days in a row damnit! Even now he could see the wheels turning in that blonde head.

"Come on, we'll go to the training grounds next, since it's just on the other side of theis garden."

* * *

Shouts echoed across the field as several dozen ninja in clothes similar to Kurogane's trained. Fai took in the sight, figuring that the ones in charge were giving out orders or giving demonstrations while all the others were either lower ranking guards or newcomers. 

"So this is were Daddy used to work." A vein popped on his head as Fai walked off to check out one of the weapons rack. Fai ignored him and idly decided he wanted to touch the numerous swords.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" A hand reached out to grab Fai's wrist harshly, the blonde winced slightly and the older man who had grabbed him found the tip of a sword at his throat.

"Let him go." Kurogane's voice was low with anger.

Everyone had turned to watch the three men, some of the ninja present recognized the angered voice immediately, while the new recruits looked on in wonder, some had even tensed ready to fight. The man holding onto Fai looked up to Kurogane, unimpressed by his tone. It didn't take him long to recognize the man before him.

"Kurogane-san, I thought you were away on a mission?" Kurogane stared him down some more, making Fai somewhat uneasy between the two.

"I'm won't say it again." The man released his hold on Fai's wrist and held his hands up in apology.

"It's good to see you back, captain, so whose the stranger?" The man asked, placing his hands on his hips. Fai smiled cutely, holding up his hand to say hello.

"I'm Fai, Kuro-"

"He's with me, and you have no right grabbing him." The older trainer in front of him had barely shown Kurogane any respect because of his age and now, more than ever, it got on his nerves.

But before it could escalate into an argument Fai diffused the building tension by tugging on his lovers arm.

"Come on, we've not seen everything yet and it's almost lunch time, I promised Tomoyo-hime that I'd make her a desert." Shouts broke the silence as everyone fumbled to start back with their training. A few heads turning as Fai walked by, as well as a few whistles. Kurogane just reminded himself that they'd have one hell of a workout once he got a hold of them.

* * *

"I heard Kurogane caused a stir at the training grounds today." Tomoyo sat nonchalantly as she prodded at a small bowl of rice. 

"Oh yes, Kuro-tan's temper got the best of him again." Fai frantically waved down the sushi offered to him by a servant, a green tinge on his face.

"He shouldn't have grabbed you like that, you fight better than most of them anyways, so you should every right to touch any weapon their, it's not like it's theirs anyway." Kurogane growled, pulling a few pieces of bread apart.

"Kurogane's defensive, he must care." A glare was sent at Souma, who sat beside her princess.

"Who was it, what did he do?" Tomoyo frowned sligthly. She would have to have Souma and Kurogane teach the rest of her ninja some manners. Though looking at the man, she thought it was better Souma handle it.

"He just grabbed my wrist when I reached to check out the weapons rack, and Kuro-min got angry when he asked me what I was doing." Fai said, a smile plastered on his face as Kurogane growled lower.

"It was Shinobu."

"Ah, I'll have Souma talk to him about Fai living here from now on, he should have more respect for others." Tomoyo placed a finger on her lips, thinking of how to get Shinobu away from his training.

Ryu and Yuki sat in their parents' laps, being fed as the adults talked. Both of them were dressed in silk kimono's desinged by none other than the princess. Ryu's had little dragons swirling around white blossoms whilst her brother's had blue tints of snow falling in clumps around his tiny fet. Fai giggled as his daughter tred to eat some of his bread once again.

"So, how were my babies today,I hope the weren't too much trouble?"

"They were angels, Fai-san, it surprised me a little though at how good they were." Three faces turned to an eating Kurogane.

"What?" He looked up at them, suspicion ringing true in his eye.

"Oh, nothing Kuro-rin." Fai smiled, batting an eyelash at Kurogane.

"Are you talking about me!" The shinobi slammed down his chopsticks.

"Perish the thought." Tomoyo smiled, praising Fai on the sweets he had made earlier.

* * *

Kurogane and Fai were in their bedroom, the twins playing with different things they found around the room. Fai was lying in his bed out of breath as he had just been chasing the two around the large room. Kurogane sat beside him on the floor polishing his sword. 

"Kuro-wankoro we'll you be at the training grounds teaching when you start back as Tomoyo-chan's guard?" Fai rolled onto his stomach, his face propped up on his hands. Kurogane didn't answer, flipping the katakana over.

"How's your wrist, that old goat didn't hurt you did he?" His red eyes never left the sword he still polished on.

"It's fine, I don't think it'll even bruise, I-oof." Ryu had landed on her mother's side, climbing up until she was sitting on the blonde's back. Kurogane turned just in time to see Yuki join his sister, both toddlers playing with their mother's long hair.

"What was that?" He asked, relaxing himself slightly.

"Ouch, n-nothing...Kuro-puu, are you done yet?"

"Why."

"I'm about to be attacked by two scary monsters and Daddy has to save Mommy." Kurogane confused looked over agian to see Fai's hair being tied in knots as Yuki and Ryu were rolling around on top of the blonde. He lost sight of the mage's head as it disapeared beneath a wiggling Minnie-blonde.

Kurogane laughed as Fai squawked upon resurfacing from a small pile of limbs, his blonde hair sticking up in puffs around his face. The ninja sheathed his sword; he'd finish it tomorrow. He crawled over to lift his giggling daughter off of Fai's back.

"Kuro-tan didn't save me from the mean monsters and now there gunna get me!" Fai rolled over, waving his arms in the air dramatically, Yuki laughing as he fell forward on the futon.

"I've got one of them, but she's she's too strong." Kurogane played along as Ryu tried to climb up him, a determined look in her sapphire eyes.

"Mommy!" Yuki squealed in delight as Fai grabbed him, tickling him as the little boy tried to remove his mother's hands.

Kurogane winced as Ryu tugged harshly on his bangs. He plucked the small hands from his hair and grabbed her with one arm around the waist as he stood up on his knees. He smiled boardly, Yuki and Fai stopping to see what was happening.

"And now I'll vanquish the monster and save Mommy." Fai blushed and laughed as Kurogane kneeled with his chest puffed out like some fairy tale prince.

"Daddy!" Ryu struggled from his grasp and yelled in joy as Kurogane tossed her gently into the soft covers of the bed below them.

"Kuro-prince has defeated the scary dragon, now he has to fight the dreaded snow monster!" Fai rolled, taking a panting Ryu in his arms, cuddling her. Kurogane turned to look down at his son, smirking at him.

Yuki was on his knees, his hands out like claws as he growled at his daddy, trying to act menacing. Fai watched his son and lover, his smiled fondly as Yuki tried to tackle the shinobi. The blonde knew that Kurogane would never before have acted like this in front of anyone least of all him. Fai knew that this was one thing that he would never tease Kurogane about. Ryu tugged on his sleeve, as he cradled her in his arms.

"I think it's time for Ryu-chan to go to bed." Fai mentioned, stepping off the bed and smiling back at his lover and son. Kurogane nodded and picked up the boy, who despite some protest, yawned and snuggled in his father's chest.

* * *

"Kuro-sama is very good with his puppies; he's such a good daddy." Fai could feel the smile against his neck, as Kurogane nuzzled him. 

Fai ran his fingers through black hair as they lay in bed, Yuki and Ryu had been put to sleep over an hour ago. "I didn't know Kuro-fan liked to play so much." Fai planted a kiss on the other man's forehead, his lips lingering on tan skin while he smiled.

He could feel Kurogane kissing him, while at the same time the ninja rubbed soothing circles in his back. Fai moved back taking his hand and cupping Kurogane's cheek. Their eyes met, Kurogane's brow knitted in worry as Fai looked on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane moved to kiss a pale cheek. Fai shook his head, smiling as his hand moved behind the other's head.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Their lips touched, Fai tugging Kurogane's face closer to him. They parted, their breaths mingling together as theri noses touched.

"Tomorrow I'll show you around the gardens, We'll take the kids with us, they'll like the flowers."

"Kuro-ki's a big softie." Kurogane mumbled something, too tired to get angry. Fai snuggled furthur under the covers, his fingers lightly scratching a now sleeping Kurogane's cheek.


	3. The Most Lovely Mirror

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read)

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan Thanks Mirika-san for betaing (spelling?) hugs

* * *

On their sixth day back Kurogane was able to return to his job, and Fai, who had spent the afternoon with Yuki and Ryu and Tomoyo, was walking towards the training grounds to see his Big Puppy.

He heard them before he saw them, and today there were even more ninja's training. The blonde was sure he could make this into a joke somehow, but he had spotted Kurogane walking back and forth in front of a line of younger ninja.

Deciding stealth was his best option, Fai walked around him, a few heads turned, remembering the incident from a few days ago. Kurogane was turned from him shouting out something about duties. He got into position, a smile threatening to take over his face, as he launched himself at the ninja.

Kurogane hadn't been expecting the collsion and fell forward into the group he had been talking to, but luckily he had caught himself.

"What the hell?!" The grass tickled his face as he yelled.

"Kuro-run isn't a very good ninja if he couldn't avoid me." Fai had hooked his limbs securly around the other and was resting his chin on the others shoulder.

"Idiot, I wasn't expecting a leech to tackle me, now get off!" He rose to his feet, swaying slightly at the added weight.

"No, I've missed Kuro-ai and besides Tomoyo-chan took Ryu and Yuki with her outside today and I thought I could spend time with you!"

"Off now!" Kurogane turned, his arms reaching behind him trying to pull the blonde off him, the soldiers and other ninja were staring dumbfounded at the skeptical.

"No Kuro-wan will just have to carry me!" Fai giggled, tighteneing his grip on the other man.

"Kurogane-san, is there a problem?" It was Shinobu again, the older man had walked up to the couple with a look of disdain on his face.

"No problem, just watching Kuro-rinta work." Fai smiled and began nuzzling the now flustered Kurogane's neck.

"Your 'friend' should stay away from here unless he's got something urgent to discuss or if he plans on training." The older soldier demanded, crossing his arms.

"Ah, but Shinobu-san, I do have something important to do here, you see Kuro-wanko's here and I wanted to watch him practice." Fai mewed, smiling that cat like smile at Shinobu.

"Then get off him so you can." The ninja was glaring heatedly now, Fai was beginning to make his blood boil at his foolishness. "Besides, I'm sure your talents lay elsewhere Fai-san, so it wouldn't do for you to be here of all places." Blue eyes narrowed dangerously, Kurogane could feel his body tense against his back.

"Oh, I don't know about that Shinobu-san, I've been known to win a fight or two! Would you like a demonstration?" His eyes flashed in defiance as Kurogane snorted in amusement.

"Why fight him? You know you'll win, hell you'd wipe the floor with most here." Fai's eyes lightened slightly at the compliment. A few of the ninja standing by glared at the words. Shinobu clushed the sword at his hip.

"Kuro-san knows me sooo well!" Fai unattached himself from his lover, standing a few feet from the older ninja, a smirk playing on his lips as his hands rested on his hips.

"We'll have to see about that." Fai dodged the sword aimed for his stomach. Putting even more distance between him and Shinobu.

"It seems you're not fast enough." Fai laughed; the man was losing his cool and would soon be embarassed. Shinobu growled lunging towards the mage, his sword pointed towards the blonde's head.

Fai leapt over top the man, his hands pushing off his shoulders as he dodged yet another swing. The others around them were amazed at Fai's swiftness and how the blonde could keep a step ahead of one of their veterans.

"Fai, enough, quit fooling around, I've got things to do." Kurogane stood, arms crossed against his chest as Fai merely smiled.

Another stike and Fai dodged, landing on the tip of the swords edge just long enough to leap off it and kick the ninja's arms. Shinobu cursed, his sword kicked from his hands.

He leapt to retrieve it only to be blocked by Fai. Growling in defeat he knelt on the ground.

"It was a good match, Shinobu-san, maybe we could spar again sometime." A slim hand was offered him, but was brushed aside as he got to his feet pushing a few recruits out of the way.

"Everyone back in line, now!" Kurogane barked, scaring a few from their thoughts. Fai sat off to the side, his legs sprawled as he leaned back on his arms. Watching as Kurogane put the others through a few dozen katas.

* * *

Steam washed over them as Fai squirmed under Kurogane's touch. The hot water around them relaxing his muscles while Kurogane held his hips in a vice-like grip. The blonde held the edge of the pool, his knuckles white and his eyes clenched shut, as Kurogane stood behind him.

"Kuro-pu...stop teasing..." Fai panted harshly as Kurogane trailed his tongue down his spine. His lean form was pressed against his lover's. Fai could feel the other's member pressing firmly behind him. Kurogane smirked against the flushed and sweaty skin of the blonde as he grinded the blonde against him.

"You'll have to wait until I prepare you idiot."

"No...Don't, the water's...relaxed me enough...Kuro-pipi..." The ninja aligned himeself behind the mage, using his legs to move the other's legs apart. Kurogane took one hand to guide himself into Fai's warmth while his other hand held the slim hips steady.

He slided none to gently inside Fai's willing body, pressing his chest flush against his lover's back.

"Fai."

"I'm fine, just move." Fai pressed backwards, trying to coax the other man to move. Kurogane took the demand, began moving albeit slowly. Both moaned at the sensation, Kurogane thrust a bit faster into the pliant body in front of him.

"Hell...Fai...so damn..." He moved forward busying his mouth with worrying the skin between Fai's neck and shoulder. His hips jerking quicker, delving deeper into the cavern engulfing him.

Fai could barely think as Kurogane pounded into him, the water from the hot springs lapping around his on weeping need. By now the blonde was resting on his forearms, his body stretched out as Kurogane continued relentlessly. The ninja wrapped an arm around his lover's waist as he pressed on.

Fai screamed as Kurogane hit his prostate, the others erection brushing against the sensitive spot. A few more thrusts from the ninj and Fai released into the water, his seed washed away by the sloshing water. Kurogane grunted, his pace becoming frantic until he came, slumping against an even more spent Fai.

"That's one place down...another several dozen to go." Fai laughed against his arms breathlessly. Kurogane turned Fai's face towards him, giving him a chaste kiss.

"We'll have to get to work then." Kurogane pulled out and settled down into the steaming water, his muscles relaxing even furthur. Fai moved bonelessly into his lap, his head resting backwards against his shoulder.

"Now, Kuro-shin's all dirty, he'll have to bath himself and Mommy." Blue eyes closed, as he was kissed again.

* * *

Even Fai blushed a the numerous flushed faces poking out of their own baths as the left the bath house. Kurogane could have sworn he heard a familiar laughter echoeing off the steamed walls.

They had seperated after coming back to the castle. Fai going to see what his toddlers were doing. Kurogane returned to their room, taking in the this hard to come by peace and quite, he reached into the wooden drawer of the low lying table and pulled out something to keep him busy

The silence was broken when he heard the door slide open and the soft padded of feet. Fai had reached for his coat, that had been hanging in a small closet, sifting through it's many pockets in search of something. A triumphant 'Hyuu!' and the ninja knew theblonde had found what he was looking for.

"Kuro-bun, I thought we could try out Yuuko's gift today!" Fai slid beside his lover, who was sitting in their room looking over tactical scrolls.

"You mean those girly things?" Kurogane's eyes didn't leave the parchment as he asked. Fai, choosing to ignore the man, opened the silver compact, sitting it on the small table Kurogane was at.

"Now lets see..how do you make this work?" Fai poked at the mirror for a few minutes until Kurogane sighed in annoyance.

"Sakura and Syaoran from Clow." Unlike the mage, Kurogane had remembered what the Witch had told them about the mirrors. Fai looked at him in confusion and then stared as the mirror glowed.

"Uhm...Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, are you there?" All he could see on the screen was darkness. He was beginning to thinnk it was broken, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Fai-san?"

"The mirror, Sakura-chan!" He heard a few crashes, and then Sakura's face appeared.

"Fai-san, it really is you!" Green eyes shined brightly in happiness.

"How have you been Sakura-chan, how's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura smiled.

"Everything's great, though it's hard to get used to eveything again, and Syaoran-kun's in the main hall with my brother going over some maps."

"It's too bad we missed him, mommy and daddy have missed our kids." Fai smiled fondly at his princess.

"Idiot." Kurogane had yet to look over at the two talking.

"Kurogane-san?"

"Yo, nothing bad happened I take it?" He peeked away from his scroll for a moment. Fai smiled knowing that the man just didn't want to show how much he missed the girl.

"Not unless you count my brother being a jerk as usual being a bad thing." Both men smiled, Sakura seemed much happier now that she was home, she practically glowed. The three continued to talk for a few hours until a voice called out for Sakura.

"That's Yukito calling me for training, I'll tell Syaoran-kun you uhm, called. Oh, and Fai-san, Kurogane-san, say hello to Yuki-kun and Ryu-chan for me!" The compact was closed on her end as she left. Fai closed their own mirror.

"Sakura seems happy." Fai sighed.

"She is happy." Kurogane went back to his scroll. He was jarred slightly as Fai leaned against him, his eyes closed in thought.

* * *

After their talk with Sakura, both were in a more light hearted mood. Tomoyo had returned several hours ago, right around the time Kurogame thought he heard laughing in the bath house, and with her she had bought several gifts for the twins.

Both of them were currently playing with said toys, Souma playing along a bit awkwardly. All of them were sitting outside this time beneath several flowering trees. The princess had decided that since the weather was so lovely that they'd would take the meal outside.

"Souma informed me about you sparring match today Fai-san. It seems word has spread around the castle that you're quite the fighter." Tomoyo took a sip of her tea.

"Oh yes, I just needed to teach everyone there that I wasn't just a pretty face." Fai smiled sheepishly, scratcthing his head.

"Now I'll have to put up with a bunch of idiots fawning over how you beat one of the top ninja here." Kurogane sighed, as he blowed a cup of hot tea for Yuki to drink.

"Kuro-chu was just as impressed as everyone else." Fai handed his daughter a cracker to nibble on. "Don't think I didn't see you smiling Kuro-smile."

"..." Fai had reached over the spread table cloth, pinching Kurogane's cheeks apart in an attempt to make the ninja to be smiling. Kurogane reached his free hand up to the mage's face, giving it the same treatment as his own bruised cheeks.

"Ouchie, Kuro-pop's rough." Fai winced as Kurogane added pressure. They stayed like that for a minute or two, neither wanting to give up. Yuki and Ryu clapped at their parents game.

"Mommy and Daddy's playing." Ryu chimed in, Yuki was blowing on his over sized cup of tea, mimicking his father's previous attempts at cooling it.

Tomoyo wished that she had gotten that metal box that Yuuko had called a karmera. Souma just laughed loudly as Nihon's strongest ninja was released from his cheek hold, and began immediately rubbing the bruised cheeks.


	4. Overstepped Boundary

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read)

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasa-fan Thanks Mirika-san for betaing (spelling?) hugs

* * *

Kurogane had let his group go for an early break in between training sessions. He had gotten angry when asked about his _still_ bruised face, and the fact that Fai had said he would come by early so they could have lunch together.

The ninja's family had arrived shortly after and the four of them were under one of the castles many sakura trees, his trainees making themselves comfortable throughout the field. Everyone sat around enjoying the warm weather and the ealry rest from rigorous training.

"How has Kuro-min been today? I've not seen my puppy since breakfast this morning!"

Fai glomped Kurogane, a few of the ninja close by sniggered at the entertainment the two caused on a regular basis. Kurogane glared, his possessive streak kicking in when he saw the stares the other soldiers were giving the mage.

"Just like it is everytime you ask me that." Kurogane broke in half one of the pastries the blonde had made, giving the halves to the twins who sat on either side of him.

Ryu reached for one of the small bottles that sat in front of her parents, only to have it moved by her blonde mother.

"No, Ryu-chan, babies can't drink sake." He reached her a small cup of tea instead. Kurogane wiped crumbs of his son's face. Fai cooed at his children, gushing over how cute they were when they ate. Kurogane acted annoyed, after all he had an image to uphold in front of the green horns that were around.

* * *

"Faster, faster!" Yuki pulled on black spikes as he sat atop Kurogane's shoulders. Ryu walked by his legs, a small hand clutching onto his pant leg.

The three of them were walking towards the training grounds, Fai being tied up at the moment with Tomoyo and Kurogane didn't trust the nannys the princess offered him, the man had no other choice but to bring his children with him. He just hoped that they would behave and not wander off. He stilled shuddered at the memory of them wandering off in Solaris.

The coordinated yells and calls of the people training were softened by the winds that had just picked up, petals swirling in the winds. A few of the female's cooed and sighed at the adorable twins.

Kurogane reached up pulling the squirming blonde off his shoulders, smoothing out his son's clothes as he stood. Ryu still held on to Kurogane's pant leg.

"Okay you two, I've gotta train these guys here, you two be good and sit down out of the way, and then we'll go see what the idi- er, Mommy's doing." Patting then on the head he called to order the group that was lazing about in front of him. A chorus of 'Hai!' answered him.

* * *

After only around twenty minutes both toddlers became bored pulling up the grass around them and standing on still not quite sturdy legs the two walked away from their father. Kurogane should have really known better.

The boy and girl walked in step with each other through rows and groups of fighting and exercising soldiers. Only a few paying attention to them as they wandered around.

Yuki grumbled rubbing his eyes as someone kicked up a cloud of dust. Ryu coughed, her brother taking her hand and tugging her forward. The two of them could barely hear or see over the yelling and the demonstrations that were going on around them.

They realized that they needed to find an adult so when the twins made their way to someone who was standing still each reached up to tug on a dark pant leg.

"What the hell?" The gruff man looked down at them. He scowled at having his concentration broken.

"Why are there a pair of runts here on the training fields?" His group of ninja stood silently regarding Yuki and Ryu.

"You, soldier, do you know who these two are?" A extremely nervous teen looked at his superior, shaking his head feverishly.

"Sir, I think I've seen them with the strange blonde man before in the palace." Someone else had spoken up. The leader looked back down at the two toddlers. Picking them up by the back of their shirts he began walking. His training group sighing in relief with his leaving.

The older ninja stalked through the yard, Ryu and Yuki being held up by the back of their shirts. Several people stopped to see what he was doing, until the man came to who he was looking for.

"Kurogane-san, these two whelps here interrupted my -" Kurogane had noticed the his children missing over ten minutes ago and had frantically been searching for them, but upon seeing the way Shinobu was holding the he become enraged.

Shinobu held the two up to eye level with their father, the two of them having trouble not slipping out of there clothes. Kurogane glared and gathered them in his arms.

"Ryu, Yuki, the both of you are in trouble, I told the you not to wander off and now I'll never hear the end of it from your mother!"

Relief flooded over Kurogane as he held them close, his eyes turned harsh however when he looked at the senior ninja in front of him. Yuki and Ryu snuggled deep into his shoulders, both having their feelings hurt at being scolded.

"Call them anything disrespectful like that again and you'll have to answer to me, got it, or maybe I shouldn't waist my time and let Fai deal with you." Just like every other time, an aura of danger surrounded the two, garnering the attention of the surrounding people. Shinobu growled at the mention of the blonde's name.

"Tell me Kurogane-san, are they yours or that pretty blonde of yours?" He sneared, several dozen pairs of eyes looking back and forth between the two glaring men.

"Your old age must be getting to you if you can't see that their both ours, and yes Fai is male, but he still gave birth." Kurogane's words caused a few heads to tilt in confusion, he smirked at the disbelieving stares.

"That's not even possible!"

"Belive what ever the hell you want, doesn't bother me, but touch my son, daughter, or my soon to be wife again and I promise not even Tsukiyomi with her powers would be able to locate all of your remains." Kurogane turned away, shifting the twins until they were in a firmer grip.

"Training's dismissed for today, all of you can leave."

With that Kurogane left, his heart still beating furiously from both anger and worry. He had noticed once he stepped inside the main hall that his daughter and son hadn't said anything or even moved from their intial positions on his shoulders.

"Come on you two," he sat them down in front of him, Kurogane crouched down to look them in the eyes. "I didn't mean to be so, uhm, mean, but you should listen to me, I was afraid both of you had gotten hurt."

"S-sorry." Ryu sniffled lightly, rubbing her blue eyes of just formig tears.

"Sorry Daddy." Blonde bangs shielded red eyes and Kurogane thought he was looking at a much younger Fai. He patted them both on the head kissing their cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again. Now don't cry, I should've watched you better." Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair. Standing he grabbed two small hands, still amazed at how his hands pratically engulfed their own.

* * *

"Now, Fai-san, just concentrate on your body's own natural energies." Fai closed his eye, the meditation he had done earlier helping him to focus. He hands were held out as he felt pulses of power running through him.

Since the blonde could no longer really use his magic, Tomoyo had taken it upon herself to teach the man her worlds type of spiritual powers.

"Yes, I feel it, but it's very faint." He lowered his hands, looking disappointed.

"With time you'll be able to create kekkai of your own, maybe even more powerful than my own." Tomoyo smiled fondly at her friend.

"Your too kind Tomoyo-chan, but there are other things more important right now." Blue eyes looked at the princess, watching as her eyes twinkled in utter joy.

"Yes, but you'll have to master this soon, because I don't know if there's much time left." Fai looked at her in confusion, she merely waved it off.

* * *

"Wahh!!" Fai ran towards his approaching family, arms outstretched in glee.

The blonde was covered in flour from having help the palace cooks with dinner. Kurogane was amazed at how Fai was able to make friends with almost the entire palace staff and it's guards, especially in such a short time. All it meant to him was more people he had to keep an eye on.

"How have my babies been today?" Kurogane smiled awkwardly as Fai laughed at him over mops of unruly hair.

"What have you been doing with Tomoyo all day?" The ninja was trying to change the subject amd luckily for him it worked.

"She's wanting me to learn the magic here, she said I could be as strong as her if I trained more, and Tomoyo said that we'd need to figure out when exactly we're going to get married Kuro-wanko." Fai had stood, carrying their children towards the kitchens telling them about how he wanted them to try out a new treat.

"We'll talk about it tonight then." The four of them left, Kurogane hopping that Yuki or Ryu wouldn't talk about how they'd wandered off.

* * *

Fai had returned from tucking in the twins, Kurogane was polishing his sword again. The blonde came and sat beside his lover, resting his head on the other's shoulder. After a few moments Fai began lightly drawing patterns with his fingers on the ninja's arm.

"Kuro-puu, Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan said you were in a fight today and that some man was mean to them, you wouldn't know what they're talking about would you?" Fai's ministrations stopped and Kurogane tensed.

"Uh, it was...Shinobu again, but don't worry about it he won't bother any of you again." Fai kissed Kurogane's neck, his fingers running over the fading bruise on Kurogane's cheek.

"Kuro-pon knows how to protect his family." The mage turned his lover's face towards him, placing a chaste kiss on the man's lips. They parted and Kurogane reluctantly sheathed his sword, it looked like he'd have to wait again to polish it.

"I was thinking, we should get married while it's still spring." Kurogane stood and walked over to their bed, Fai following.

"Spring will be over very shortly Kuro-bun, but lucky for us Tomoyo said she would begin on the clothes tomorrow."

"Yeah, lucky." Kurogane wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, smiling into his hair.

"Just imagine, Kuro-hubby, pretty flowers everywhere and our family will at least be able to see us get married, and our little babies will be there, and you'll be really handsome in your robes and-" Fai cheered as he thought about it.

"I get it, as soon as we can get everything ready we'll get married. I'll have to ask Tomoyo how long it'll take." The ninja moved to capture the ex-vampire's lips, Fai willingly obliged.

Kurogane held Fai in a tight embrace as they lay on their overly large futon. Fai's back pressed against his chest. The ninja leaned over to kiss a pale cheek when Fai moved.

"Nope, Kuro-tan, no sex until were married!" Fai squirmed away from the other's grasp and crawled under the thin sheet of their bed, laughing at Kurogane's gapping face.

"What the hell?! I was just going to kiss you, idiot!" Kurogane looked at the blonde, noticing that the yukata he was wearing was a few sizes too big and was slipping off a slender shoulder.

"But, Kuro-myu, I have to maintain my virtue for the wedding night, though I guess kisses are acceptable." The ninja didn't take the bait.

"What virtue, your not a virgin, we have kids!" Fai thought it was cute, Kurogane was pouting.

"Kuro-wankoro's just trying to trick me so he can deflower me before the honeymoon." The soldier huffed and crawled under the covers, his back to Fai. "That reminds me, Kuro-min remind me tomorrow to contact Moko-chan, I left my things from that romance shop at Yuuko-san's."

"Just leave it, that woman will probably charge you a kidney for them anyway."

"Aww, but I was going wear the clothes I bought there for the honeymoon, don't you remember the one you saw me in." Fai could see his face but he knew the other man was blushing furiously.

* * *

After the ninja had talked to Tomoyo, she had said that she would immediately get started on preparations which had cost Kurogane and Fai the better part of the day. Both had left the princess' rooms with migraines, images of numerous colors, flower arrangemnets, foods, and everything else swirled around in their heads. They groaned in agony, they should have known better than to let Tomoyo be their wedding planner.

News had spread about Kurogane's proclamation that he and Fai would soon be newlyweds and now where ever they went nearly all the women blushed and offered congratulations. Even the men would often act just as giddy as the women, though Kurogane still thought that was because all of them were just a bunch of damn flirts when it came to the mage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read)

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan Thanks Mirika-san for betaing (spelling?) hugs

Also** for any fans wanting a tsubasa christmas card **(handmade) by me go to my LJ and email me your address and the name you'd like on it! Hurry though so I can get it to you guys in time!

* * *

Shirisaki castle was buzzing with the news that their strongest ninja was going to marry. Around three weeks ago when Kurogane had announced that he was going to marry Fai to the entire castle guard, which in turn spread throughout the entire palace.

Tomoyo had been so delighted that the young princess had locked herself in her rooms preparing for the big day, after all, the three of them had already decided on everything else. Now all they needed was to get everything together and finsih the wedding kimonos.

The only one to see her since had been Souma and several servants who were seen carrying in rolls upon rolls of silks and other fabrics. And with just a few days to go, there was still much to be done. The couple had been swept up in the preperations, hardly finding time for themselves.

In one week the two of them would be married. Currently they were walking down one of the many streets outside of Shirasaki castle. Fai had suggested they take a break and now they were outside of Shirisaki's walls and out into the streets.

The last time they had been here, they hadn't really had the time to look around, not to mention neither of them knew the area well at all. Though it didn't stop Fai from hooking his arm with Kurogane's and was trying to whistle while they walked down the street.

"Isn't this nice Kuro-san, we have the entire afternoon to ourselves."

"As long as we're away from those crazy women, I don't care where we are." Kurogane removed Fai's arm, onlt to take the other's hand in his.

Fai in turn nuzzled the ninja's shoulder, thinking that playing hookey was the best idea he'd ever come up with. Hopefully Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan wouldn't miss them too much, they at least had Souma to play with them.

"Kuro-fum, you're my tour guide for today, so let's go see the sights!" The mage surged forward, pointing at numerous buildings and stands, asking questions and earning the laughs and odd stares of the people around them.

"Come on, I'm hungry, and besides you're attracting too much attention." Kurogane was the one pulling now, leading them to a nearby restaurant.

'You're just jealous because people are looking at me and thinking 'that big scary guys really lucky to have such a pretty lover that gives him such good names!'" Fai dodged the swipe of Kurogane's other hand.

They went in to the nearly empty building, taking a seat a the far end. A young girl came up to them.

"Can I help you?" She fidgeted nervously, only having heard of the strange blonde foreigner from the guards that frequented here.

"I want something sweet." The girl blushed as she looked at Fai.

"I'll have some miso ramen and he'll have a melonpan."

"Of course, your order will be done shortly." She bowed and left back towards the kitchen.

"What's melonpan? It doesn't look like Moko-chan does it?" Fai questioned, Kurogane slapped his forehead in annoyance.

'No, it's bread with fruit you idiot." Fai cupped the man's face, rubbing soothing circles on his bruised cheeks.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pinched you so hard, people will start rumors that I smack Kuro-uke around."

"WHAT?!" A few other patrons were startled from their meals and a crash was heard from the kitchen. Fai simply leaned in to cover the enraged warrior's lips. Kurogane decided that he wouldn't yell at the blonde just yet, it was after all their day off.

Fai broke the kiss when he heard someone cough. Looking up, the girl was back with their food.blushing at the couple.

"Ah, thank you miss." Fai poked at his food, while Kurogane ate.

"I'm not feeding you, besides you should know by now how to eat with chopsticks." Fai sighed in defeat and began, rather difficultly, eating.

"Kuro-chan picked such good food!" Fai was amazed at how sweet the bun was, having eaten most of his in a matter of minutes.

"Slow down, you're going to choke if you're not careful."

* * *

After their meals, Fai had decided he wanted to go shopping. Kurogane was stuck with being the blonde's pack mule, again.

"This is so much fun!"

"..." He had to resist trying to decapitate the blonde with all the bags around his arms.

"We should go home, I'm getting tired and I've not seen my babies in forever."

"You saw them this morning."

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud, Kuro-wanwan."

"I'll show you a stick in the mud, bastard!" Fai was running before Kurogane finished his threat.

He followed closely behind him all the way to the palace's main gates. The two guards on duty leaping out of the way. Fai kept taunting his lover as he ran up a flight of stairs and to their room. Several servants had to jump in nearby rooms to avoid being trampled.

Fai didn't even have time to hide before a fuming Kurogane burst in, his chest heaving as he threw the bags down and approached Fai.

"You."

"It seems Kuro-tan has me cornered, that's a first isn't it?" Fai laughed non chalantly, while trying to find an opening past the man.

"Come here, now."

"Kuro-run's being playful, are you sick, did you hit your head during training today?" Fai placed a hand on the taller man's forehead. Kurogane jerked from the touch glaring.

Kurogane grasped Fai's wrist, tugging the blonde forward, while wrapping his other arm tightly around the slim waist.

"Kuro-chu." The mage blushed faintly as Kurogane kissed him. Once they broke apart Fai was still blushing, albeit a bit darker now, as his lover began trailing kisses down his neck.

"Uhn...Kuro-rinta we shouldn't...oh, that's nice...remeber no s-sex until the wedding night." Fai was pushing reluctantly on the other's shoulders. The ninja grunted in response, he was still miffed that he had been cut off for for such a long time.

"Your being persistant about this aren't you?" Kurogane said between kisses. Fai's laughter was silenced by another kiss from Kurogane.

"But don't you know Kuro-ai, just think how anxious you'll be when we are on our honey moon all you have to do is wait afew more days." Kurogane had stoppeed his fevered kisses to listen to the blonde.

"So this isn't some kind of new way you thought up to piss me off?"

"Though I do love to annoy Kuro-chan, I won't tease you too much." Fai had managed to escape Kurogane's arms and blew the man a kiss before turning and running out the door. Kurogane walked towards the door, punched the wall and left to go meditate. Hopefully he would cool down enough to were he wouldn't accidently murder someone.

* * *

Fai winced as the pin pricked his skin. It was the fourth time that day, and he hoped he wasn't bleeding.

"Sorry Fai-san, I'm almost done, just a few more adjustments." Tomoyo said as she circled him again.

His arms were beginning to fall asleep after having them held out stretched for so long. The princess had cornered him and gotten him to try on a wedding kimono. He guesed that he deserved it after skipping out on this the other day.

Kurogane had lucked out using the excuse he needed to go see the new recruits. Though he had to admit it really was a beautiful kimono. He winced again, earning another apology from the small princess.

"Done, now you can go change out of it and you won't see it again until the wedding. Have the two of you decided on a date yet?" Tomoyo and the maids that had accompanied her were pickig up scraps of cloth and other things around the blonde.

"No, but I guess we need to." He grinned sheepishly as he stepped down from the small stool.

"It'll have to be soon..." Fai had heard the girl murmer to herself. He rose an eyebrow in question. Tomoyo simply laughed and waved at him.

"Nothing, nothing, would you mind dragging Kurogane here, he needs to get fitted as well." She turned digging through piles of dark cloths. Fai would have to ask Kurogane about Tomoyo's behavior later, now he was just glad to be able to leave.

* * *

Tomoyo always liked a challenge and she knew her biggest one was going to be to get Kurogane to hold still long enough to get his measurements and make adjustments to his yukata.

"Hurry the hell up, I'm tired of doing this shit."

"If you'd stop squirming around so much, I might finish sooner." She went to his side, pinning up dark fabrics, and marking where the seams wold go.

"Ouch, you did that on purpose!"

"I would never do such a thing, now left your arms higher." Kurogane cursed under his breath as the princess continued tailoring his robes.

* * *

_"Wahh, Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy are finally getting married!"_ Mokona spun on it's paws at the news.

_"The two of you will need tons of alcohol!" _The black manjuu came into view, holding a bottle of sake.

_"I second that, it's not a proper wedding without wine and champagne." _The dimension witch said as she entered the room.

_"The two of you are alcoholics, so what the hell do you know!"_ Fai heard the familiar yell before he saw the familiar face in the mirror.

_"But Watanuki-kun, you'll pactically be swimming with the shear amount of alcohol that'll be at yours and Doumeki-kun's ceremony." _Yuuko grinned devilishly, watching her employee squirm.

_"We are not getting married, damnit!" _Watanuki flawed behind Yuuko, his cheeks blazing.

"Watanuki-kun would make a pretty bride." Fai wondered if it was healthy for someone to blush that brightly.

_"Not you too Fai-san." _The apron wearing boy hung his head in despair. A rain cloud suddenly appearing over his head.

_"Just imagine the wedding night and the honeymoon on some remote beach all to themselves and no one to see them consumating their marriage." _Yuuko's eyes twinkled as yaoi scene after yaoi scene played in her mind.

"Ah, we were just planning on staying here at the castle, Tomoyo has even prepared a 'honeymoon suite' for us." Fai didn't tell them that Kurogane was looking the room over for peep holes or anything else Tomoyo may have hidden inside.

_"Mokona will have to send Fai's things that he forgot." _

"It's alright, it's too much trouble Mokona-chan."

_"It'll be a wedding gift." _Fai smiled as he thought about the look on his soon to be husbands face when they would open Moko-chan's gift.


	6. The Two Who Are Intertwined

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg (don't like, don't read)`**

**Author:** Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Note:** Thanks Mirika-san for betaing (spelling?) ^^ *hugs* The twins are around two years old during this time. Hope this chapter doesn't confuse too many of you.

* * *

Kurogane was currently stomping through one of the hallways of the castle. Gritting his teeth he cursed Fai silently for about the twentieth time that day. The mage thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

Tomoyo had even threatened Kurogane after seeing how he worked his subordinates into the ground and struck up fights with anyone that breathed wrong around him. Now the ninja was only allowed to train troops and ninja once a week. All the palace gaurds had sighed in relief at hearing the news, it would be much safer for them now.

* * *

He was walking past the kitchens, hoping to avoid everyone, he didn't need to be lectured about his anger by Tomoyo again.

"Kuro-chu?" The ninja cursed mentally as he heard Fai calling to him. With resignation he walked towards the voice. What he saw made him break out into a sweat.

Fai had his back to him, the blonde straingin to reach a canister on the top shelf of the large walk in pantry. The yukata the blonde wore sagged off the too thin body, exposing a slender neck and pale shoulder. Not to mention the way the other man was stretching.

"Kuro-chan?" Fai turned while still reaching for the canister. Blue eyes looked at him, flustered, Kurogane stalked over and grabbed the offending thing. Fai stood beside him smiling as the red canister was shoved into his arms.

"Thank's Kuro-run, I've been trying to reach it for the past five minutes." Kurogane didn't look at him as he hurriedly walk away. Fai still smiling behind him as he opened the canister, checking its contents.

* * *

Fai felt as if he couldn't breathe, Tomoyo and Souma were wrapping the kimono tightly around him as he stood on a small pedestal.

"Sorry, Fai-san, once I get it on, we can loosen it so you can have more room to breathe." The princess laughed as she left to gather brushes and other things.

"Kurogane's lucky to have someone so pretty that can actually stand his attitude."

"It's Kuro-run's grumpiness that makes him cute." Fai and Souma laughed.

"Fai-san come over here and sit, so we can finish your look." The blonde moved delicately, careful not to crush his lungs in the confining robes, towards the vanity Tomoyo stood beside. Souma went about gathering up Fai's old clothes, folding them.

"Now, we'll add some powders to make you glow." Tomoyo revealed a small jar of powder and a large fanned brush as she dusted the blonde's face.

"Souma reach me the red box on the table."

The princess opened the burgundy box to revealed a deep blue comb that was adorned with blue crystals outlined in silver.

"Tomoyo-chan, those are beautiful, I can't wear those." Fai stared at them with wide eyes. Tomoyo placed it in the blonde's hair, pinning part of his bangs up, while the rest framed his face.

"Now you're ready,oohhh, I can't wait for Kurogane to see you. He'll be thanking me for years to come!" Tomoyo laughed loudly as she thought of Kurogane waiting on her hand and foot, thanking her profusly.

"Shouldn't we go check on Kurogane now? I'm sure he's not even close to being ready." Souma smiled at Fai as she waited in Tomoyo.

"Your right, we should've went to him first, he's probably glaring at his clothes right now, debating on rather or not he should ask for help." Tomoyo ran towards the door, but turned towards the mage. "Oh, Fai-san, don't forget, you'll walk down the isle in about an hour, we'll be back before then to make sure everythinng's still perfect."

With that the princess and her ninja walked towards Kurogane's own room. Fai turned back towards the mirror as the two women left. His fingers ghosted over his hair as he looked at himseld. His heart raced as the realization finally hit him.

He would be_ married _to Kurogane in an hour, his entire life he had never dreamed that something like this could ever be his. He smiled, trying to not to cry as he felt joy swell inside his chest.

* * *

"Oh, Kurogane, are you ready?" Tomoyo and Souma walked into the room.

"Get the hell out, I'm dressing in here!" Yelled Kurogane as he hastily closed his yukata.

"Come now, turn around so we can help you."

"I'm not a kid damnit!" Tomoyo slapped his hands away as she straightened the yukata, while Souma searched for the matching sash. Kurogane blushed as he glared at the giggling women.

"You seem to like acting like one enough." The kunouichi goaded as she handed her princess the cloth she needed.

"Shut it Souma!"

"Hold still Kurogane or do you want to be late for your own wedding?" The ninja stiffened at her words. He blush darkened.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to dissapoint Fai-san, especially since he looks so beautiful with the-"

"Souma, we don't want to give away the surprise." Tomoyo was now pulling Kurogane down to her eye level to try to fix his hair. The dreamseer sighed in defeat. "It seems your hair will just have to look the same."

"Is he ready yet?" Kurogane said quitely, looking away from the princess' gaze.

"Aww, our Kurogane can't wait to see his soon to be husband. Though you can't see him now." Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she spun around to gather a bottle from Souma.

"Why's that?"

"It's bad luck of course, really Kurogane you should pay attention to things more often." She sprayed some of it on Kurogane's face.

"What the hell, is that perfume?!" He jerked away, standing up.

"You want to smell nice don't you?"

"I don't want to smell like flowers!" Kurogane huffed, crossing his arms.

"Your so stubborn and you only have about twenty miinutes before you have to walk out."

"What?!" Kurogane stood, eyes wide, as he stared in shock.

"Souma will come to tell you when you need to leave." With that the women left, leaving a now even more nervous Kurogane in their wake.

* * *

Both were together now in front of Amaterasu. Both were nervous and jumpy and both had been surprised to see their family waiting for them.

Yuuko waved at them from her seat, while a more mature Sakura and Syaoram smiled and nodded warmly. Even Saiga and Kakei who they'd only known for a short time were present along with the two other drugstore employees. Though Kurogane had to glare at the gesture Saiga did.

Watanuki smiled, while Doumeki stayed emotionless, the shorter of the two glared after seeing his lovers lack of emotion. Both Mokona's had seemed to have gained manners to Kurogane's amazement, both manjuu's were sitting quietly by the witch.

Tomoyo, with Souma, sat beside her favorite princess, the dream seer's eye's sparkling as she looked at the couple. Yuki and Ryu were sitting beside their 'grandmother' each had bright colored kimonos on, no doubt also made by Tomoyo.

Fai and Kurogane would have to ask about all of this later.

* * *

The ceremony was small, but was everything either of them had hoped for. Amaterasu herself marrying them, because she was the only one with the power to do so. Fai was ushered off to change before the reception, while everyone else was moved to one of the castle's many halls. Though both rose an eyebrow at the cat calls received when they shared a kiss, they had expected it from most of them, but to have their entire family join in was something to see and hear. Fai returned, wearing a red kimono, to see Kurogane sitting in the center of the table; an empty seat beside him as the others filled the rest of the seats.

"Miss me?" Fai whispered as he took his seat beside his husband. He smiled fondly, he'd never get tired of saying that.

"Yes." Blue eye's widened at the honesty the man showed him. Fai slipped his hand into Kurogane's under the table.

"So Yuuko-san, care to explain all of this?"

"You'd be amazed at how strong our Sakura-chan has grown." Yuuko smiled cat like, while the desert princess blushed.

"Sakura, you brought everyone here?"

"Not everyone, just Syaoran and Doumeki-kun, I wasn't sure I could travel to other worlds, but with Yukito's training, I've been able to take others too." Sakura smiled at her mother figure.

"Mokona brought the rest of us!" Soel waved a pair of chopsticks in the air, trying to grab some of the food from Kurogane's plate.

"How long will all of you be staying?" Kurogane was ignored by everyone as they all laughed at Mokona.

"We're so happy to see all of you again, right Kuro-hubby?" Fai elbowed his lover in the ribs.

"Whatever." Kurogane crossed chopsticks with the white pork bun, both fighting over the ninja's food.

"That means 'yes' in puppy." Everyone laughed as Kurogane growled.

* * *

"All of you didn't need to get us anything, you being here was enough." Fai said as he took a present from Watanuki.

"It didn't seem right not to get you two a wedding gift." Watanuki blushed, Doumeki smirked.

"Daddy, Mommy!" The slapping of tiny feet were heard as Ryu and Yuki came running to their parents, a large box carried between them.

"Oh, what's this?!" Fai sparkled as Kurogane smiled.

"A present." Yuki chimed in as he and his sister placed the gift in two sets of hands.

"Kuro-min, let's open this now." Kurogane was the first to tear into the gift. Both parents peeled away the paper and opened the box.

Both stared as they looked inside. Inside were small trinkets. Necklaces made of white flowers, shiny pebbles, feathers of different colors and sizes, drawings of stick figures in yellow and black, along with other things. When Kurogane looked through the box he pulled out two long pieces of silk. Confused he held it up.

"The navy one is for Fai and the scarlet is for you. Fai's is an obi, but your's Kurogane is a haramaki to keep your sword secure." Fai took his and looked intently at it.

"Did the two of you make these?" Kurogane asked as Fai fawned over the other trinkets in the box.

"Uh huh, aunt Tomyo helped us with the clothes." Ryu answered, both twins weren't sure about there parents reactions yet.

"We did the rest." Yuki added in. Fai took out one of the twined flower necklaces and put it around Kurogane.

"There now Daddy's pretty, don't you think?" Kurogane ruffled Yuki's hair as he lifted his on into his lap, ignoring Fai's comment.

"Daddy's pretty now!" Ryu clambered up into Fai's lap, adjusting the flowers around her father's neck.

"The two of you did such a good job, we're both very proud of you." Fai hugged his daughter close as the little girl giggled trying to escape.

"Open mine next, mine!" Mokona cheered from it's perch atop Syaoran's head. The manjuu jumped in the air and spit out a large box wrapped in shimmering white paper.

"Ooh, I think Kuro-fan should open this one by himself." Fai handed the gift to his husband. Kurogane looked suspiciously at the box and then at the people smiling at him. Shaking the box listening for anything weird, he ripped the paper off and opened the box only to slam it shut a second later.

"Manjuu, what the hell?!" Kurogane was blushing as he yelled. Fai peeked inside the box to grin at Mokona.

"So you did bring them."

"Yep, Yuuko said you two would have alot of fun." Mokona jumped into Ryu's arms.

"You may want to open our gift later tonight or maybe on the honeymoon, it goes with Mokona's gift." Kakei said from his seat between Yuuko and Saiga. Several faces blushed, accompanied with a few knowing laughs, at the seer's words.

* * *

Their family and friends waved them off as the left the room. A few whistles and well wishes were heard outside and while the party still continued the newlyweds left for the wing of the castle that held their room. Coming to the door of their 'suite', it was hard to miss with the banner and paper hearts tacked to it, Fai tugged on his lover's arm.

"What?" Kurogane's voice wasn't as harsh as normal.

"It's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold." Kurogane sighed half heartedly and picked the blonde up, who was holding the box Mokona had given them along with a smaller bag from Saiga and Kakei, the ninja then tried to shift Fai to one arm long enough for him to open the door.

"Yay!" Fai cheered as they entered the room and the blonde was put down. The blonde then promptly sat down on the floor and dumped the contents of one of the boxes out in front of him. Kurogane looked away after seeing some of the things the mage was sifting through.

"Kuro-chu, what should I try on first?" Kurogane looked to see the blonde holding up dress that looked like the one's the greeting girls from Oto wore, but _alot_ shorter and without the small caps.

"Uhm..."

"How about this one then?" Fai folded the dress, putting it aside as he held what looked like a pair of cat ears.

"W-who sent those?" Kurogane steadied himself by leaning against a tall chest by the door.

"Kakei-san and Saiga-san, they also sent a bunch of oils and bath salts." Fai began opening bottles and smelling of each.

"..."

"Kuro-gi, you never answered me." Fai pouted around a bottle of sakura scented salts.

"What?"

"Which outfit would you like me to try on first, it is our wedding night now after all." Fai looked at him with half lidded eyes and the ninja gulped in anxiousness. It took no other encouragement for the ninja to walk over to Fai and lift the other up to stand beside him.

"Neither, we have a few days to ourselves and plenty of time to try out all of this stuff." Kurogane silenced the oncoming stab at his pride with a kiss.

"Kuro-san's just anxious to have sex after waiting for so long."

"Damn straight." Both moved backwards until they reached the overly large futon where Kurogane then brought them both down onto the bed. Fai keened in pleasure as Kurogane moved from his lips to his neck.

"Kuro-chu." Fai was massaging his lover's scalp as the other man continued kissing the pale neck below him.

Calloused hands slid into the red kimono easing it apart to show inch after inch of alabaster skin. Fai removed his own hands from black spikes to push apart Kurogane's own kimono off the taller's shoulders.

Kurogane smirked and lifted from the blonde long enough to undo the obi around his waist and remove the upper part of his clothes. Pale finger's immediately racked down his chest, as blue eyes soaked in the view. The ninja ground into the slim hips underneath his own as he tore at the offending material seperating him from the pale skin of his partner.

A low, piercing groan came from Fai's throat as he finally lay bare beneath the other man. The sound drew out an answering growl from Kurogane as his hand circled around a thin calf, bringing the limb up around his waist.

"Wait, Kuro-wan, in the box...the blue bottle." Red eyes looked over at the nearest box before almost falling over in his attempt to grab it. Reaching his goal he sifted through the contents and pulled out a plastic bottle. Fai arched, wanting attention again.

"Hold on, we have all night." Kurogane said against Fai's ear. The dark haired man then uncapped the bottle and poured the lotion into his free hand.

After making sure the lotion was warm enough he began probing the willing body beneath him. Fai tensed at the intrusion but eventually relaxed as he was showered with rough quick kisses.

"That's good, I'm ready." Fai clutched at the thin sheets of the bed while Kurogane lifted his hips slightly off the bed.

"You sure?" Kurogane chuckled darkly as he positioned his cock just outside Fai's entrance. He took in the flush covering the blonde's body and the narrow chest heaving with barely restrained lust.

"Yes!" The blonde was near frantic with need, just wishing Kurogane would stop teasing. Kurogane relented and slowly pushed forward, incasing himslef inside Fai. Both groaned heatedly as Kurogane moved until he filled his lover to the hilt. Harsh panting and small noises of pleasure seemed to echo in the room as Kurogane slowly began moving his hips, filling Fai again and again with every other thrust. By now Fai had torn a small hole with one hand in the sheet beneath him while his other hand was holding a tan shoulder, his nails digging into the tan skin.

"Faster." The mage choked back a moan as Kurogane slammed into him. Both could feel that they were getting close with Fai winding his limbs around Kurogane and the ninja thrusting deep within the blonde. Fai came first spilling his essence allowing their sweat sheaned bodies to slide even more against eachother.

Kurogane moved the hips even further up from the bed and with a few more thrusts reached his own climax. Fai mewling from the added stimulation. Both of their chests heaved from exertion, the newly weds kissed sloppily as they caught their breath. Kurogane pulled out of the still shuddering body and flopped down by Fai's side.

"That was...nice, don't you think?" Fai turned wiping his stomach with the now ripped sheet as he hugged his husband.

"Just nice?" Fai hugged him tightly against his chest. Laughing erupted from the blonde as Kurogane kissed a trail from his collar bone to his lips.

"Yup, but my dear husband we have the rest of our lives to perfect your sex techniques." Fai began petting the tanned face and as Kurogane looked into his eyes he couldn't summon his usual anger at the teasing.

"So does that mean I'm stuck with you?" He tried to finge annoyance instead only managing to smile a little bit more.

"Forever and ever, face it Kuro-ai there's no getting rid of me now." Their banter was more gentel more affectionate than normal. There were no angry threats or chasing.

"Good, cause if you left I'd have to hunt you down and kick your ass."

"Of course, I would expect anything less." Fai's laughter started a new as he thought about how perfect the moment seemed. Kurogane chuckled loudly as he buried his face in blonde hair, wrapping his arms around the shaking figure.

"So, are you up for round two?" Fai stopped his laughing and wiped away a few stray tears as he looked up at Kurogane. His hand raked down the ninja's chest earning him a shudder.

"Only if Kuro-tan's not too worn out from before." The ex-vampire purred as his eyes glazed over in renewed lust. Kurogane turned him, over his deep laughter making the other blush.

"I think I can manage." Fai and Kurogane's laughter filled the room as they continued to consumate their marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg (don't like, don't read)**

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan Thanks Mirika-san for betaing (spelling?) hugs

* * *

"Thank you." Kakei said as Souma handed him a cup of tea. The kunoichi took her seat by Tomoyo's side.

"So Yuuko-san how long will we be graced with all of you?"

"Oh I'd say for about two weeks, maybe more, it depends on the others really." She took a sip of sake.

"It was hard for me to plan around the store schedule, but I had a vision and it seems the boys wouldn't be having any jobs so we could afford to take a break."

"And besides when we get back it'll be like we missed a weekend." Saiga wrapped an arm around Kakei's waist, twisting a lock of blonde hair with his other hand.

"Have you checked on Kurogane and Fai?" Everyone stopped to look at Tomoyo. The princess smiled around her snack.

"I had a few of the new recruits check outside the door last night." Tomoyo then burst into laughter, Souma just hung her head, She had been the one to tend to the scarred ninja and answer awkward questions that pasing servants had about the noises.

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there!" Ryu and Yuki were tugging at Syaoran and Sakura as they hurried down a stone path.

"Hurry up Nuki!" Yuki called behind him, Watanuki along with Kazahaya were following them. Their respective boyfriends trailing behind.

"Coming!"

The eight of them reached one of Shirisaki's gardens. A large koi pond took up part of the garden as sakura trees arched over it.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Sakura stopped to stare as Ryu released her hand to wander over to the pond.

"Uh huh, this is where aunt Tomyo fishies live." Ryu ran over to a small bin, bringing back a small box full of dried bread crumbs.

"Mommy takes us here sometimes when Daddy's busy walking around." Yuki licked his lips as he tried to think of the word Fai had used.

"You mean patroling?" Watanuki sat beside the little boy, smiling at him. Doumeki took a seat beside him taking in the garden.

"Yep, that's what Mommy says."

"Here's food for the fishies." Kazahaya was immediately at the small girl's side taking a handful of food and walking over to the pond. Both laughed and pointed at the fish. Rikou smiled and took a seat beside Watanuki and Syaoran.

* * *

Fai plopped himself down on the futon, his chest heaving as he hurried to fill his lungs with much needed air. Kurogane soon followed, laying partially on top of him.

"It seemes Kuro-rin liked the massage." He could feel Kurogane smirk against his neck.

"Very much."

"I wonder if Tomoyo-chan will be sending someone with food or if we'll have to get it ourselves." Fai rolled the taller man off him before moving to get out of bed.

"I'm sure she'll send something up." Kurogane reached out and grabbed the blonde around his waist dragging him back in bed.

"Kuro-chu just doesn't want me to leave." The ninja mumbled inchoherently as he wrapped his arms tightly around Fai.

"Let's rest, we stayed up too late."

"How can I resist when you're being so cute!" Fai reached to pinch his cheeks, but Kurogane moved away just in time.

"No more cheek pinching, especially from you."

* * *

"Jerk, you didn't have to push me in!" Kazahaya was drying himself with a towel as all of them made their way back from the garden.

"I didn't push you in, you're just a clutz." Rikou snickered as he walked ahead of his boyfriend.

* * *

Fai stumbled from the bed as he and Kurogane heard a faint knocking on their door. Shuffling around he finally found a light yukata and slipped it on. Kurogane chuckled at him as the blonde tripped over their wedding gifts in the floor.

Before opening the door Fai winked back at his lover and straightened his clothes before opening the door to see two servants with trays in their hands.

"Yes?"

"Tsukiyomi-sama sent us here to bring you and Kurogane-san food."

"Ah, just set them down on the table." Fai moved to the side allowing the women inside so they could set up their meals. Both women blushed at seeing Kurogane, who in turned blushed while quickly covering himself with a sheet.

"Thank you ladies and if you see Tsukiyomi-chan could you thank her?"

"O-of course Fai-san." They bowed before leaving. Fai went to sit down, turning to look at Kurogane.

"Join me?" Kurogane huffed and lifted from the bed, securing a sheet around his waist, before taking a seat beside Fai.

The blonde struggled with his chopsticks, and before he could pout Kurogane sighed and lifted some food towards Fai.

"Tell anyone and I'll skin you alive."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"It's very lovely here don't you think?" Kakei said as he looked out the balcony of his and Saiga's room.

"Not as lovely as you." Saiga came from behind him hugging the blonde. Kakei smiled, leaning back into the taller man. They had finsihed talking with Tomoyo and the others and had retreated to their room to rest after a night of celebrating.

Kakei broke away from the embrace turning to step back inside the room, Saiaga following close behind. The blonde took one look at the other and laughed.

"What?"

"It's just ever since we arrived everyone from this world have been staring at you." Kakei remebered how the servants stared at Saiga because of his sunglasses, some had even tried to catch a glimpse of him with out them.

"Their just blown away by the cool hot guy with the awesome shades." Kakei smiled as he climbed into bed, Saiga soon joining him.

"Must be."

"How about we have a nice little honeymoon of our own?" Kakei leaned over Saiga, slowly peeling away the other's infamous sunglasses.

"Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"So Kuro-chan how do I look?" Kurogane looked over his shoulder from his seat at the table. Fai was standing in the doorway to the small adjoining bathroom wearing the dress he had bought.

"..."

"I take it you like it?" Fai sauntered over towards his husband, making sure the short skirt swayed as he did so. He ran a thin finger along Kurogane's jawline as he stood in front of him. The mage then sat down in the other's lap facing him, Fai poked his forehead.

"The key to a good marriage is good communication skills Kuro-run."

"It's looks fine." Fai smiled as he felt hands on his hips.

"I don't know anymore maybe I should just go and change." Fai started to get up but was pushed back down and kissed roughly.

"Don't dare get up."

"Hyuu, Kuro-rinta's ready for round, uhm...I can't remember anymore." Fai laughed hooking his arms around the ninja's neck.

"Shut up." He was silenced by another kiss. Fai moaned into it rocking his hips as Kurogane gripped his hips harder.

Fai reached for Kurogane's side and the knot where the other had secured the thin sheet around his waist. Fai parted from the kiss to glare at the knot. Kurogane smirked and helped his lover.

"You're impatient."

"Well this is our last day, tomorrow we'll be back with our family and we have so much to ask everyone."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Together they finally wrestled the knot loose and Fai's hands found their prize. Kurogane held his breath as Fai began stroking him, the edge of Fai's skirt causing even more friction.

Kurogane reached up the blue skirt, his fingers trailing up pale thighs. Fai stopped for a moment at feeling calloused hands tracing his innner thighs, before doubling his efforts. Ready for more Kurogane hitched up the short dress until Fai's waist was uncovered. He gripped the other's hips and pulled him forward, their arousals brushing against eachother from the movement. Their lips crashed together Fai's hands gripping Kurogane's face harshly.

Kurogane's hands roamed over Fai's thighs before he pushed a finger inside. Fai threw his head back as he was prepared.

"Enough, I'm ready." Fai's hips jerked as Kurogane's finger's left him. Another kiss and the mage lifted himslef up, tan hands were on his hips directing him. Slowly Kurogane entered him, Fai hissed in mild pain trying to relax.

Finally Kurogane was fully sheathed and both stood still as Fai adjusted to the intrusion. The blonde's arms lay limo over tan shoulders as he convulsed around the member inside him. After a few moments Fai began moving, Kurogane helping him.

It was long before the pace picked up and Kurogane was thrusting his hips upwards, one hand stroking Fai as the other steadied the blonde above him. Fai hugged him close as he appraoched climax, the dress rubbing against Kurogane's chest as they continued to move.

Fai moaned as he came, spilling over Kurogane's fingers. Kurogane pushed him backwards onto the low table before he began thrusting into the pilant body. Fai flushed at the extra stimulation, mewling as he felt Kurogane release inside him.

"I guess Kuro-wan really did like my costume." Fai smiled lazily as he petted damp spikes. Kurogane nibbled on his collar bone as he pulled out of him.

* * *

"Here you go." Watanuki placed a tray of snacks in front of the twins. Both of them stared wide eyed at all the treats.

"Let them have one first before you gobble them down!" Watanuki slapped away his boyfriends hand as he tried to sneak a pastry.

"Theses are delicious Watanuki-kun." Sakura said as she took another bite. The young seer blushed at the compliment. Syaoran sat beside her being feed by Ryu and Yuki, trying to decline the sweets as they were shoved in his mouth.

"I agree there really good, right Rikou?"

"Pretty good." Kazahaya glared as he grabbed another treat. Tomoyo joined them later complimenting on the snacks and taking everyone's measurements for clothes.


	8. Connected Worlds

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg (don't like, don't read)**

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan Thanks Mirika-san for betaing (spelling?) hugs

* * *

"That was a nice honey moon wouldn't you say Kuro-chu?" 

"Yes."

"We'll have to thank everyone for their wonderful gifts and ask the kids about where they got that wine." The last night of their honeymoon was spent reflecting on everything while drinking the bottle of dark wine that Sakura and Syaoran had given them.

"They said they'd be here for a while, you've got plenty of time for that." Fai stretched, popping his back as they walked down the corridor towards the garden where the servants had said Tomoyo was waiting.

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy's back!" Everyone turned to look at the newlyweds as their two youngest children bombarded them with questions. 

"I expect your honeymoon was enjoyable?" Yuuko said as she sat beside Tomoyo. Both men blushed at the words.

"It's a good thing blondie's not a girl or else this place would be crawling with kids." Saiga laughed as he wrapped an arm around Kakei.

"We're all not sex maniacs like you." Kurogane retorted as he sat across the other man. Fai sat beside him chatting with Watanuki and Kazahaya.

* * *

"Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan are adorable, the two of you must be proud." Kakei said as the adults sat watching the younger teens and children playing. 

"Yes, we're very proud."

"It makes me want children of my own, but then I remember I have Kudo-kun and Rikou-kun." Kakei stared at his employees who were laughing as Syaoran fell into the koi pond.

"You'd look hot caring for our kids." Saiga leaned on Kakei smirking at the seer.

"Dear Saiga, who said I'd be the mother." The dark blonde grinned evilly at his lover who had been taken back by his words. The others laughed at the two.

"Kakei could make a wish if he wanted kids badly enough." Yuuko said over her tea cup.

"We've known each other for years Yuuko-san, and you know that I don't wish for anything I can't obtain on my own." Kakei and Yuuko shared the same grin that caused the other males in the group to shudder.

* * *

Kurogane looked on in fondness as Fai ran towards a now older Sakura and Syaoran, hugging the two to his chest, as he mothered them. 

"I've missed my two oldest kids sooo much!" Fai strengthened his hug, pressing the teens closer to him, Sakura and Syaoran hugged back as best they could.

"We missed everyone too." Sakura said as she was released from the bear hug. Syaoran stood beside her still getting his breath.

"Daddy's missed his babies too, and the twins have missed their older brother and sister." The two blushed as Kurogane shook a fist at his lover. Fai continued to interrogate Sakura and Syaoran about their lives.

"Daddy!" Kurogane turned his head slightly before almost being knocked down by Mokona attaching itself to his face. Growling Kurogane pried Mokona from his face, before it could kiss him anymore, and held it up by it's ears at eye level.

"Manjuu." The pork bun wiggled in the ninja's grasp.

"Mokona missed it's family."

"Your just as bad as him." Kurogane pointed back at Fai who was listening intently to Syaoran and Sakura.

* * *

Once Fai had properly greeted the rest of their friends and family, included a not so friendly grope by Saiga, everyone made themselves comfortable in one of Tomoyo's dining halls. Soel fought Kurogane for food, while Watanuki yelled at the drunks in his life. Syaoran and Kazahaya were bombarded by the twins while their significant others cheered the toddler's on. 

It was after dinner that both Mokona's and Yuuko suggested they have one big slumber party and despite Kurogane and Watanuki's protest everyone was now settled down in one of Tomoyo's rooms. Everyone was scattered over the now blanket and pillow covered room.Watanuki and Souma had passed out drinks and snacks to everyone while they got comfortable.

"Let's tell stories!" Larg cheered.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?!" Watanuki yelled as he was pulled down by Doumeki.

"We're not telling stories to exorcise spirits, this time it's simply for fun." The dimension witch smiled as she sat beside Tomoyo.

With that all of them took turns telling scary stories. It was late when they decided to end their story telling, with everyone agreeing that Kakei's was the scariest. Kurogane and Fai rest on their sides facing each other as they dozed off, Yuki and Ryu already asleep between them, Kurogane slung an arm over his children, while Fai and the twins used his other arm as a pillow. Red eyes met blue as Fai laced their hands together over top Ryu and Yuki.

Watanuki was buried in Doumeki's arms while Yuuko hugged a bottle in her arms as she slept. Saiga slept peacefully on Kakei's stomach as he snored lightly. Their employees slept entangled in sheets as the Mokona's slept against them. Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, knocking Syaoran awake several times.

Tomoyo looked over them all before falling asleep against Souma's shoulder.

* * *

It had already been a week since the wedding and Kurogane was back on the training grounds. He wiped his brow as he stared up at the sky, gray clouds were off to the horizon Kurogane could smell the rain in the air and was hurrying the exercises he had the guards and other ninja doing. 

"Alright, now we'll move onto kata's and then we'll take a break." Kurogane walked around his group as they started, red eyes scanned for any imperfections, for anything off in the mens swings. He moved through the group to correct a new recruits stance.

"Daddy!" Kurogane looked over to see Yuki running towards him, the little blonde held onto a glass, with liquid sloshing out of it as he ran.

"What is it?" Kurogane patted the light hair as he waited for his son to catch his breath.

"Here, mommy said you might be thirsty." Yuki held up the now half empty glass of water; Kurogane gladly took the glass and drained it's contents. The ninja turned to make sure no one was slacking off while he wasn't looking.

"Where's your mother at?" Kurogane held the small hand in his own as they walked off to the side off the training group. Kurogane sat the now empty glass down on the ground.

"He's showing Nuki the kitchen."

"And Ryu?" Kurogane scanned the grounds, looking for his other child, knowing that the two were seldom apart.

"She's with grandma." Kurogane tensed at the words and hoped his daughter wasn't being turned into a smaller version of the witch. Yuki smiled up at his father before turning to run back to the palace.

"Where are you going? Come back here and you can help me." The blonde turned and stared in excitement before scrambling back to the man and raising his arms up in the air.

With a small smile Kurogane picked up Yuki and placed his son on his shoulders. Kurogane just hoped Fai or someone equally idiotic wouldn't come out and see him like this, he'd never here the end of it if Tomoyo or Yuuko heard about him being 'cute'.

"Yuki, how many more sets should they do?" Kurogane asked as he stood in front of his trainees. Several pleading and hopeful eyes looked up at the little blonde.

"Uhm...one more and then they have to put everything back up." Yuki pointed at the empty weapons rack as he fisted black spikes while he held on to his father. He'd half to tell mommy all about helping daddy later.

* * *

Kurogane brushed dark locks from Ryu's face as she and her brother slept peacefully in their room. The ninja had tucked them in and told them stories of pretty miko's and strong lords until both had fallen asleep. Now, he was watching them and thinking of how his much things had changed. He still couldn't believe he was practically related to people from different worlds, that he was married to a male ex-vampire, hell he could barely believe he was a father. 

"They're so cute when they sleep." Kurogane looked up to see Fai in the doorway, his blue kimono wrapped loosely around him as he walked over to his lover before setting down beside him.

"I guess they are."

"You're too modest Kuro-chu." Fai smoothed out Yuki's hair, his son sighed before shifting in his sleep.

"Hn...you're vain enough for the both of us." Kurogane nudged the blonde with his elbow.

"We make pretty babies, don't you think so?" Fai whispered to him as he smiled at Kurogane. The ninja sat looking at his children, wondering if his own parents felt this way when he was little. It brought up memories of incense and the feeling of being tossed in the air.

"Yes."

"We'll have our work cut out for us when they're older, our kids will have suitors climbing up the walls." Fai sighed dreamily, reminding the other man of Tomoyo way too much, as both thought about how their twins would look as they grew.

"They'll have to get through me first." Kurogane frowned at the thought, Fai laughed, only stopping when a sleepy blue eye looked at them.

"Mmm." Long dark spikes framed the girl's round face as she looked up at her parents.

"Go back to sleep, Ryu-chan." Fai cooed softly as he petted his daughter's face; she lowered back down on the futon, going back to sleep.

"Let's go, you'll end up waking them." Kurogane stood up, offering his hand to the blonde still sitting.

"Kuro-tan's such a gentleman." Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist, kissing him soundly before letting him go and walking towards their own room.

"Idiot." Kurogane followed, closing the door quietly behind him before heading towards his room and the blonde waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

"Kuro-sama looks so funny!" Fai could barely contain his laughter as he washed the soot from Kurogane's face. 

"I was trying to put out that fire!" Fai burst out laughing.

Fai and Watanuki had been in the kitchen showing Kazahaya how to cook and one thing led to the other and the younger blonde had set an apron on fire which had started a chain reaction. Needless to say, Fai had it under control until Kurogane came bursting in and face planted into a heap pf ash.

"And that was very brave of you up until you fell."

"Whatever asshole, see if I come to get you in a fire again."

"I know daddy wouldn't leave me, it would go against his animal instincts to not come to my rescue." Fai kissed a clean patch of skin before working on another spot.

"Stop calling me a dog!"

* * *

Kurogane had brought Doumeki and Syaoran along with him during one of his training sessions and was pleasantly surprised to see that the archer's skill surpassed that of the castle's best archers. The guards and ninja present were shocked that their captain knew such strong people and stood in awe as Doumeki hit another bullseye, even when being yelled at by an irate teen. 

"Kid, what do you say we give these guys a show?" Syaoran smiled before nodding and taking his stance in front of his teacher.

Syaoran ran towards Kurogane, swinging his leg low to knock the older man off his feet, only to have the ninja leap over the swipe and unsheathed his sword for his own strike. The teen dodged swiftly before springing away to put room between them. He would have to get closer so Kurogane couldn't use any of his techniques effectively. Both lunged forward again, barely missing each other as Kurogane's sword swiped an arch in the ground as Syaoran's foot did the same.

A thick cloud of dust sprang up, shielding them as they charged again. The singing of metal in the air and the whoosh of air as Syaoran kicked was heard as the dust settled over the training grounds. Doumeki stood to the side with Watanuki, eating his lunch, as they watched. Kurogane had blocked a kick to the head with his sword and with a surge of strength pushed the boy back. After a few more minutes of spinning kicks and missed sword strikes, their match ended in a draw and Doumeki asking his lover if he had any more food.

Safe to say that when the two had finished their sparring that Tomoyo's soldiers felt even more terrified of the princess's head ninja.

* * *

Their friends time in Nihon was almost over and as such Kurogane and Fai made sure that they, and their children, spent as much time as possible with them. The last week all of them had together was spent going to festivals, having elaborate home-made meals, teasing Kurogane, Watanuki, and Kazahaya, playing large games of hide-and-seek and tag with the twins and Mokona's, and countless sparring matches. 

On the night before their departure Kurogane and Fai fell in to exhausted heaps on their bed, both brimming with happiness and enjoying their family's presence.

* * *

"It seems it's time for all of us to leave. We'll have to talk more Fai-san, as I'm sure Saiga will want to talk to Kurogane-san." Kakei said as he watched his lover hug everyone. 

"Yes, we'd both like that." Fai smiled fondly at the other man, knowing he had a new partner in crime.

"Yes, Sakura-san's powers have recovered enough for the journey back." Yuuko said as she turned to look at the princess who was being hugged by Tomoyo.

"Fai-san, I'll have to tell you that new recipe when I get back!" Watanuki waved at the blonde as he stood beside his boss.

"Mokona will miss mommy and daddy and it's siblings." Mokona was pulled out from under Kurogane's kimono and cradled by Fai as he cried.

"We'll talk to you still Moko-chan when you go home, right Kuro-san?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"You promise?" Mokona sniffled as it looked up into red eyes.

"Yes, now hurry up!" Mokona kissed its family before bouncing off to join its counter part.

Everyone else had already said there goodbyes before hand and as Yuuko, Mokona, and Sakura began to take everyone back the group waved and nodded and shouted endearments one last time before they parted again. When the swirls of familiar magic left, Tomoyo turned backs to the castle, with Souma by her side. Kurogane and Fai stood silently, each knowing that they would see their family again.

"Daddy, mommy, will they be back?" Yuki tugged on his mother's kimono, his small hand fisted in the red fabric.

"It's hard to say, but we can still see and talk to them with grandma's gift." Fai cooed as he kneeled to look at his twins, hugging them close as they asked him questions.

"Come on, you two need a bath before dinner and then it's off to bed." Kurogane lifted his up and in to his arms, carrying him to the onsen on the other side of the palace.

"Do we have too?" Ryu pouted, pleading with her mommy.

"Sorry sweetie, but daddy's right, maybe we can use some of aunt Tomoyo's bubble bath." Both toddlers eyes lit up at the prospect of playing in a bath full of bubbles. Kurogane grunted at the idea, he'd have to get Fai back later for suggesting it.

* * *

"Squeaky clean, squeaky clean." Fai sang along with the twins as they splashed water. Kurogane sat a little to the side, out of the splashing zone, and was watching his family. Soon he'd have to teach them how to swim. 

"Daddy, sing with us!" Ryu said as she sat in front of Fai as he brushed his fingers through black spikes, untangling her hair.

"Sing!" Yuki wadded in the water over to Kurogane, who picked him up and held the little blonde with one arm. Small hands patted the ninja's face as light red eyes met his own garnet eyes.

"Why not sing with your mom and sister?"

"But I want daddy to sing." Kurogane grumbled and looked over to Fai to make sure the blonde wasn't watching before he quietly began singing to his son.

"...Squeaky clean, squeaky clean..." Kurogane blushed when he thought about himself singing, but he supposed it made his kid happy, just as long as no one outside the baths heard him.

"Kuro-sama has a nice singing voice." Kurogane choked on his words as Fai spoke. Fai and Ryu had snuck up on the ninja, while Yuki hummed and patted his dad's chest in rhythm with the melody.

"Idiot, give me a heart attack!" Kurogane used his other arm to splash his lover and daughter. Both the twins and Fai laughed. Ryu rubbing her eyes as she emerged from the wave.

"Aww, Ryu-chan got water in her eyes." Fai wiped soaked bangs from her forehead as slightly red eyes blinked up at them.

"I think we're all clean now." Kurogane said before Fai got the idea of trying to dunk him underwater. Fai pouted before reluctantly agreeing and following his husband out of the onsen. Kurogane and Fai dressed the twins before gathering them and their basket of bath stuffs up. Both parents gathered their children and dressed, heading back towards the palace just in time for dinner.


	10. Choice of the Future

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan for those reading my fic **'Saving A Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

Nihon was in bloom, cherry blossoms floating in the wind. Tomoyo had had fun with the twin's, delighting in telling them stories of their father and dressing them in kimono's of the finest silk's. Though after the three months of their return, Tomoyo, along with Souma, had been acting stranger than usual. 

The ninja's suspicions had been peeked again, when he saw Tomoyo talking with several people, and when the girl had seen him, she had ordered the chamber doors closed and had forbidden him to enter.

"I'm telling you, she's up to something, and it's about me." The ninja was brooding, Fai found it quite cute, he'd have to mention it later.

"Kuro-fum, is being paranoid. Maybe you've not been around Tomoyo-hime in so long you've forgotten how she act's."

"...Maybe, but I still don't like it."

"Kuro-chan's afraid!" Fai poked the others cheek.

"Take that back!" And so began another bought of chasing. Kurogane's arms outstretched trying to grab the blonde that was currently running from him.

Yuki and Ryu had grown accustomed to their new home, feeling a little odd about not having to travel again, but the twin's were happy. They had their mommy and daddy, along with two new family members. The two were currently watching their father groping the air trying to get a hold on their willowy mother.

* * *

The strange feeling of Tomoyo plotting something behind his back plagued the ninja. It had been awhile since his and his family's arrival and he was started to get pissed at whatever it was Tomoyo had planned. Though everyone else found his mounting paranoia hilarious. 

He lay on his bed thinking of all the possible plot's Souma and Tomoyo had in store for him. Fai was beside him, quite for once.

"Damnit, I know she's up to something!"

"Kuro-chu's getting annoyed." Fai turned on to his side, propping his head up with his hand, the ninja's head was pillowed against his chest with a deep scowl on his face.

"Damn right I am, it wouldn't annoy me as much if I knew what the hell she was scheming." Fai ran his fingers through Kurogane's hair as his lover fumed.

"I'm sure it's nothing too bad, even if it is Tomoyo-chan. Besides, with the way she's been acting it won't be long before she tells us about it."

"I'm going to get gray hairs from all of you." Kurogane muttered into Fai's chest, as the blonde massaged his scalp with skilled fingers. Fai planted a kiss on the other's forehead.

"Not for another ten years at least and that's if you're lucky."

"...Bastard." A tan arm wrapped around Fai's waist as they settled down on their bed.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ah, Fai-san, there you are, Tomoyo-hime sent me to look for you." 

"Oh, what for Souma-san?"

"She said it was a surprise." The ninja smiled at her friend as she lead Fai towards Tomoyo's greeting room.

Upon their arrival Souma bowed and quickly made her way to Tomoyo's side. Fai took a seat beside a paranoid Kurogane, planting a small kiss on the man's cheek as he sat.

"Hurry the hell up."

"Kurogane!" Souma scolded her friend.

"Of course, as you've probably guessed I've been planning a big surprise for the two of you!"

"And that would be?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt me, you would now sooner." Fai poked Kurogane in the cheek, earning him a growl.

"I've been working on it ever since the two of you first came here, sister wasn't too fond of the idea of having to use so many of her soldiers, but I talked her into it," Tomoyo laughed mischievously at the memory.

"Get to the point," Kurogane turned his head to look at Fai. "and you STOP POKING ME!"

"I started a reconstruction project, it's not finished, but the workers and soldiers sister sent have finished most of the main city."

"What the hell are you talking about Tomoyo?"

"I'm talking of Suwa, Kurogane, the castle has been rebuilt as well as most of the capital city around it. Of course it doesn't look the same as you would remember I made the layout myself-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Kurogane stood from his seat, fuming at the princess. Fai had a hand clutched on to his pant leg his eyes wide in fear.

"Kurogane!" Fai yelled as he tugged on his husband's clothes. Souma stood on one leg reaching for her sword just in case. Tomoyo took it all in stride.

"What the hell were you thinking, do you have any idea what you've done?!" Fai was know standing on his knees, his arms wrapped around his lover's waist as he tried to calm Kurogane down.

"I know that it's painful Kurogane, that you still have demons to face concerning your home, but I wanted you to take up your place as Suwa's rightful heir, it's hitzusen that you do this, please just think it over...you know I would never do something to hurt you Kurogane..." Kurogane stood still looking in Tomoyo's eyes questioning, before he pulled Fai up by his arm and pulled the blonde with him out the room. The door slammed as they left.

"Tomoyo-hime, do you think it was wise to ask Kurogane that?" Souma looked on at the door, worried about her friends.

"It's for the best, he knows this, I know he's thought about it before Souma and hopefully Fai-san can calm him down enough to see that." Tomoyo said in a quite voice as she smiled comfortingly at her ninja.

* * *

The door slammed shut as Kurogane and Fai entered their room, the ninja released his grip on the pale wrist before rampaging through their bedroom. 

"Kurogane!" Fai yelled as his lover ripped a pillow in his hands and punched a hole by their closet.

"I can't believe she did that, without asking me first!" Kurogane felt arms wrap around his waist as Fai rested his brow against the other's back.

"Kuro-myu, I know why you're so angry, but can't you see that Tomoyo-chan didn't mean to hurt you, she wanted what's best for all of us. Won't you go back?" Large hands covered his own, as Kurogane's closed his eyes and sighed.

"There's too many painful memories there for me, since that day I never went back." Kurogane thoughts raced as he thought of the possibility of going back to Suwa, of raising his children where he grew up.

"You never thought of going back?"

"...I had no one to go back with, even now I remember how hard it was for my parents to keep the country safe. I don't want to risk something like that again."

"If the barriers were strong enough, you wouldn't have to go and fight very often...do you think that's why Tomoyo taught me to create kekkai's?" Fai felt Kurogane tighten his hold on his hands.

"She had this planned all along then." Kurogane stared at the floor, white feathers scattered everywhere.

"It seems that way."

"Then we'll go, and we'll just have to make new happy memories there. Besides didn't you say that the past was in the past?" Fai chuckled lightly in to the dark fabric off Kurogane's clothes.

"Heh, for once you're right, do you think we can do it? I mean you will have to get off your ass and work and supervising me doesn't count." Fai reached up to kiss the back of Kurogane's neck, before pouting at the ninja's words.

"I work and I only supervised you that one time!" Fai unwrapped himself from Kurogane, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was patching a hole in the roof, while you were having tea." Kurogane turned to face the blonde, tilting the other's chin up for a chaste kiss.

"Does this mean you're not angry anymore?"

"I'm still pissed and a little confused, but if you think we could do it, I think I might be willing to try it."

"Well if Kuro-rin's still not convinced, maybe I could help with that." Fai's demeanor changed as he purred in Kurogane's ear. In any other circumstance the ninja would have rolled his eyes and yelled, but at the moment all he could do was smirk lecherously at his spouse.

"You might be able to, though I am rather hard to convince."

"You are thick headed and stubborn sometimes." Fai looked thoughtful as he Kurogane glared at the blonde for ruining the moment.

"You idiot!" Fai pressed himself against Kurogane's chest, slipping his hand in the other man's kimono.

"Now now, Kuro-wan, let's see if I can't seal the deal for you." Fai laughed at his own joke as Kurogane did roll his eyes. Dry lips met soft ones as Kurogane kissed Fai, moving his hands down wards he could feel the blonde shudder at his touch.

Fai moaned breaking their kiss, his lips swollen from Kurogane's assault. Kurogane took his time undressing his lover, his broad hands roaming over pale skin as he did. Fai held onto Kurogane's arms as he was undressed, returning Kurogane's kisses with his own.

"Kuro-wankoro." Fai panted as Kurogane moved them back wards, until the mage was pressed against the wall. Kurogane and Fai finished undressing each other as they counted to kiss.

"Give me your leg." Kurogane's hand rested on Fai's thigh, the blonde complied after deciding against teasing the other man. The ninja hosted Fai up, hooking his spouses leg over his arm, as the other wrapped firmly around his waist, while he pushed Fai further up the wall.

Kurogane hurriedly prepared Fai, before positioning the blonde over his arousal and entering him. Fai tensed at the sensation, his back arched as he felt Kurogane stretch him. Kurogane silenced the other's moans with a deep kiss, as he waited for his lover to adjust.

"Please, move..." Nails dug into Kurogane's shoulders as he buried his nose against Fai's neck. The ninja stifled a moan a he moved, thrusting slowly up wards into the body pressed against him.

Both moved against each other insistently, clutching tightly and breathing harshly as Kurogane hurried his pace.

"...Fai." Kurogane growled against the blonde's neck, before turning his attention back to the pale skin and leaving trails of rough kisses and love bites that would be noticed tomorrow.

"More...don't stop...please." Hot breath washed over his ear as Fai pleaded. Kurogane gripped the mage's hips, before plunging in to the smaller body with renewed vigor. Fai shook fro the sensation of it, bucking his hips in hopes of increasing the friction between them.

Fai jerked, his head hitting the wall hard as he turned his face away from the other man's mouth. His fingers dug into sweat slick skin for purchase as Kurogane whispered soft words to him in raspy groans. With a sudden arch of his back Fai came between them, wailing loudly as he did.

Kurogane felt Fai tense around him before he came as well. Fai's limp arms stretched out on top of Kurogane's shoulders, the blonde shuddering as he felt Kurogane release inside him. Languid kisses wear given between them as Kurogane moved them to their bed.

"I think you've convinced me. I'll talk to Tomoyo about it tomorrow." Kurogane knew that he would have had to face a decision about his homeland sooner or later in his life, but he supposed it was better to get it done with now that he had Fai to stand by his side and help him.

"Good. Kuro-kun, can we stay like this for a little longer?" Fai asked as he relished in the feeling of Kurogane still sheathed in him. Kurogane smiled into blonde hair as Fai rested on top of him.

"Sure." Fai sighed contently as his eyes sagged with sleep. It wasn't long before the blonde fell asleep and turning them over Kurogane pulled himself out of his lover and gathered the smaller figure in his arms before drifting off himself.


	11. The Country of the Future

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan for those reading my fic **'Saving A Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

It had been three days and Kurogane had yet to discuss Tomoyo's plans for him and Suwa. What made him feel worse about it was that he kept it from Fai and had to keep coming up with ways to avoid the subject all together with the blonde. He knew that is would be only a matter of time before Fai would find out anyway.

Now he was patrolling the castle, trying to stall as much as possible before having to face his spouse. Sighing in defeat, Kurogane turned around and walked towards his bedroom. Stepping quietly into the room he found Fai sitting at a low table reading over scrolls.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Kuro-pin's back!" Kurogane walked over to the blonde, taking off armor as he went. They met halfway for a kiss before Fai continued. " I borrowed some scrolls from the library so I could learn to read and write. I figured I could teach the twins how to once they were old enough."

Kurogane thought better than to tell the mage that their kids would have tutors for that. Offering another kiss the ninja took his sword from his hip and placed it on the nearby dresser. Fai went back to his reading.

"Where _are_ the kids?"

"Tomoyo took them, she said something about taking them to see Amaterasu-san." Kurogane could only imagine how that went. He cringed at thinking Tomoyo had talked to Fai recently, hopefully neither had discussed his not talking with the princess.

"Kuro-chu?" The ninja sat beside the mage, looking over the scrolls scattered on the table. Fai stopped his reading to hug the taller man's side.

"Yes?" Damn, he knew he'd been caught, especially when the blonde spoke in that tone. He also knew he had dug his own grave when he answered.

"Tomoyo-chan told me something interesting today." Kurogane remained quiet as Fai traced imaginary lines on his arm.

"She said you hadn't been to talk to her since we talked. I thought we had agreed on what we were going to do? You should have told me you had a problem...I thought we had promised each other not to keep secrets anymore." Kurogane sighed in defeat, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I just never thought I'd do this, I always imagined myself staying here and protecting Tomoyo. After my parents died I had resolved to remain here."

"But Tomoyo-chan was right, Suwa needs it's lord and you're the heir. You know just as well as I do that Souma and the other ninja can protect her just fine. You're still afraid that the past will repeat itself?"

"..Yes."

"Don't you think I'm still afraid that something bad will happen to all of you? I still think of when people called us children of misfortune and the ruin we caused...but you and the kids helped me through that and now it's time I returned the favor." Kurogane stared down at Fai in shock as the blonde smiled fondly up at him.

"Now, you had better talk to Tomoyo-hime when she comes with Ryu and Yuki." Fai flicked his forehead. Kurogane cursed at the blonde before tightening his hold on Fai. He was still uneasy about the whole thing but if Fai could become strong for him, he could do the same.

* * *

After the initial taunting from his princess and friend, Kurogane and Fai went over plans for Suwa. Tomoyo had given over everything to the two sitting across from her. She smiled as the couple bickered over looking at the new city's blueprints.

"When will we move?"

"I was told the castle would be finished in another week, you can move in then and help with the construction of the last few houses in the city."

"What about villagers to live in the city, surely people wouldn't move to such an unstable place."

"Sister sent a few of our miko's and priests their to uphold barriers until you came. As soon as you do you should be able to put up kekkai's that could rival my own." Three pairs of eyes widened at the girls words.

"They would really be that powerful?"

"Yes, your magic has been transferred into a different medium, and your kekkais should be as strong as your normal magic, without any harmful effects on you."

"It seems that the two of them were born to take over Suwa." Souma said as the other two took in the information. She had a feeling that her princess and the dimension witch knew this from the beginning. Tomoyo simply smiled as her friends continued to bicker.

* * *

The next week was chaotic for the two of them. Kurogane was busy with his training, doing twice as much to finish before they left. Fai gathered up their belongings, confused at how they had accumulated so many clothes, he had a feeling that Tomoyo was sneaking clothes into their closet.Yuki and Ryu buzzed about, excited about moving to a new home, they helped their mother pack when ever they could.

It was when Kurogane was done with his training for the day and heading back to help his family that he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Kurogane-san."

"Shinobu-san."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior." That stopped Kurogane in his tracks, he turned to raise an eyebrow at the older man.

"Is that Tsukiyomi and Souma talking?"

"Partially." Kurogane would have to admit that this was even weirder than any of the talks he had had with Fai.

"I'll accept it, but my promise still stands." His red eyes bore into the other's dark ones.

"Understood." Kurogane supposed that was one less thing he'd have to worry about as he walked up to the twins room. He'd have to tell Fai about it.

* * *

Amaterasu was out to see them off along with Tomoyo and Souma. Behind them were two carriages along with several of the empresses ninja on horseback. They had spent the morning loading up one of the carriages with their belongings, Kurogane swearing at all the stuffed animals and clothes spilling out everywhere, blaming the three women for his misfortune. The twins played with their toys as the father kept trying to shove them inside bags and chests.

As everything was ready, Fai ran up to hug each of the women in front of him, giving them a kiss on the cheek and talking of how he would visit them soon. Tomoyo gave the blonde a crushing hug and promised to visit as well. The small princess then ran up to her niece and nephew and hugged them as she twirled in joy. Kurogane was nearly tackled to the ground by the hug launched by Tomoyo.

"Fai be sure to tell me if Kurogane is acting up."

"No need to worry too much Tomoyo-chan, Kuro-pup is well trained whether he wants to admit it or not." Kurogane glared at him as the ninja said his farewell to the others.

Ryu and Yuki hugged their aunts and scrambled into the carriage, Fai followed soon after along with Kurogane. The ninja watched as his family practically hung out the side of the carriage as it began rolling away, their shouts of farewell ringing in his ears. Pulling them inside they sat, eagerly talking about their new home.

* * *

They had arrived late at night, the twins deep asleep as they were settled into their new bedroom. What few servants were there had immediately bombarded them, or at least Kurogane was, but the ninja had chased them off saying they'd look around for a bit before going to their room. The servants they had bowed before leaving to take care of their luggage.

"So Kuro-myu, what do you think?" The two of them walked arm in arm along one of the gardens.

"It's...nice." They could here frogs singing nearby as they walked by rows of gardenias and under swaying sakura.

"We'll raise our family up here and we'll make all kinds of happy memories." Fai tightened his hold on his lover's arm.

"Yeah, I think we'll make it. So are you ready to be a 'lady'?"

"Is Kuro-bun teasing me?"

"Forget I said anything idiot."

"I think I'd just prefer Fai-san and for the record I think it's cute when you flirt with me. It means all my hard work's finally paying off." Fai released Kurogane's arm and began walking back wards in front of the ninja. His hands behind his back as he laughed.

"Idiot watch where the hell you're going!' Kurogane pulled Fai back before he could fall back wards into a koi pond. Fai blushed faintly as he was pushed into Kurogane's chest.

"Hyuu, Kuro-sama is very watchful!"

"Even you should know not to fall into a pond." Kurogane wrapped his arms securely around the blonde's waist, while Fai hugged him. They met halfway for a kiss, Fai pulling Kurogane down to deepen the kiss. After a few more kisses they broke apart for air.

"We should head back, and before I forget pick me up and carry me!"

"You can still walk."

"But it's tradition for the husband to carry the wife over the threshold and seeing as how this is our new home Kuro-hubby can carry me."

"I already did that once though."

"Yes, but that was for the honeymoon, now you have to do it for our home." Kurogane grumbled before picking up the blonde bridal style. Fai cheering as the ninja stumbled through the garden and through the main entrance of their new home.

The guards and servants inside watched in curiosity as they watched the new lord of Suwa carrying an eccentric blonde in his arms. One of the female servants led them to their room, blushing madly, where they were left alone and Kurogane tossed Fai onto the large bed.

"I think Tomoyo-chan thought this out a little too well." Fai said as he jumped lightly on the bed.

"I want you to be happy here...I want us to have no more secrets, this is another beginning for us and I don't want any dark spots."

"Even if I wanted to lie to you know, you see right through it, but the same goes for you." There was that smile that caused Kurogane to stop and really look at the blonde. He supposed it was because he was still getting used to the real thing.

Kurogane soon joined the blonde, shifting to rest beside his spouse. Fai leaned into the loving caresses against his cheek, closing his eyes as he felt familiar lips kissing to the top of his head and the soft whispers of what can only be promises of faraway days and of dreams in the making.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

They woke up to the sound of someone entering their room. Reacting on instinct, Kurogane drew his sword and aimed it at the intruder. The girl screamed and nearly dropped the tray in her hands. Waking up enough to see his mistake the ninja lowered his sword to the bed. 

"What are you doing?"

"B-bringing you breakfast, Kurogane-sama." Kurogane sat up on the bed, eying the girls setting up food on the low table in their room. Fai looked on half-asleep, his arms wrapped around his husband's waist.

"Mmm, don't be so embarrassed Kuro-kun, they didn't mean to surprise you." The servants bowed before leaving. Kurogane groaned and moved back to rest on the bed, closing his eyes. Fai chuckled before burrowing closer to the other man.

"You know we should probably get up and eat."

"Shut-up and go back to sleep." Kurogane blindly reached for the blanket and pulled it over them.

"But we have to eat and find our babies and set up everything, and besides you've never slept in late before."

"You're not going to stop until I'm up are you?"

"Kuro-wanko knows me so well." The blonde rose to plant a kiss on a tan forehead and pushed the cover off of them swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Kurogane threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Fine." Kurogane sat up and watched as his lover changed into a maroon kimono. Suwa's lord cursed and got dressed for the day, sticking his head out of the room in search of a servant.

"Hey you, bring Ryu and Yuki here."

"He mean's could you please bring our children here." Fai yelled from inside the room. The woman nodded in understanding before leaving and the ninja took a seat beside the mage, picking up a pair of chopsticks and eating.

* * *

Kurogane and Fai were soon joined by a an energetic Yuki and Ryu. Stepping into the hall, Kurogane found the twins dangling from his arms as they walked into the main hall and were met with by a three people. 

"Oh Kurogane-sama, Fai-sama. It's good to see the two of you, Tsukiyomi-san informed me that Fai-sama would be taking over the barriers?" A short dark-haired teen said as he moved to bow in front of the couple.

"I take it you three are the priest and miko's that keep the barriers around Suwa?"

"Yes, I'm Eriol and the two here are Kaho-san and Nakuru-san. If you don't mind Kurogane-sama we'd like to take Fai-sama and show him the shrine we're we keep the barriers maintained." The two women behind the young boy bowed, but remained silent.

"You can keep him." Fai kiss Kurogane and both twins before turning to leave with Eriol and the two miko's. The three left in the hall watched as the others left. Kurogane lifted his arms to look at his children.

"So how about we go exploring?"

"Exporing, exporing!" Yuki tried to swing back and forth.

"Daddy can we go and play?"

"I'm sure we can find something to do." Kurogane smiled as he pulled them up and carried both of them over their shoulders. His smile widened at the sound of the squeals as he walked towards the gardens.

* * *

"Here is the shrine were the barriers are blessed, but you've already been well trained by Tsukiyomi so you shouldn't need our help. I just wanted to inform you because most of us will be leaving for the capitol in a few days." 

"Kuro-sama and I were told about that, I guess we'll have to recruit an entire new guard and staff." Fai looked over to the shrine, wandering if it looked the same as the one Kurogane's mother used. The blonde looked over to the one of the miko's, Nakuru-san, as the brunette placed more incense at the altar. The second priestess joined her.

* * *

"Kurogane-sama, as you're probably aware most of us will be leaving after the new villagers arrive to settle in." An older man walked up to Kurogane as he watched Ryu and Yuki explore the yard. The new lord didn't meet the other man's gaze, watching the twins in case something happened. 

"Yeah, Amaterasu and Tomoyo-hime told me so before that Fai and I will set up a new guard."

"Of course, I wanted to inform you that the empress has fully stocked this castle's armory and stable's, to better protect against any oni that break through the barriers."

"No oni will get past the kekkai's once Fai sets them up, his power is on the same level as Tsukiyomi, so Suwa's people won't have to worry about it."

Kurogane winced as Ryu fell into some nearby gardenia's, he was about to go check on his daughter when he saw her brother help her to her feet, both of them laughing. The ninja above him was startled at the proclamation, but didn't say anything.

"Yuki, Ryu, be careful. I'll never hear the end of it if one of you get hurt."

"Okay Daddy!" Yuki said as Ryu bounded off to hide from her blonde brother.

"...Ryu?" Kurogane was afraid his daughter was starting to have a selective memory just like her mother.

"Okay!" Yuki turned and rushed towards the bushes after hearing his sister's voice.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Kurogane turned to finally look at the other man.

"Ah, no Kurogane-sama. If there's anything else you would like to now I'll be inside." The ninja bowed before leaving. Red eyes returned back to the peels of laughter emanating from the tall flowers.

* * *

As the sun set, Kurogane and his family enjoyed their second meal in their new home. Kurogane had shooed any servants waiting on them away and now Fai was leaning against him sharing a warm bottle of sake. They watched as the twins look out the open doors and towards one of the castle's gardens and the firefly's that had begun lighting up the darkening sky. 

"Little puppies need to finish eating, and then they have to take a bath and be tucked in for the night." Fai smiled as the two pouted and protested against it.

"Don't wanna bath."

"Or go ta bed." Both of then turned to plead with Kurogane, giving him their best sets of puppy eyes. Kurogane smirked behind his cup, handing it to the blonde before he reached and patted black spikes of hair.

"I bet the two of you can't finish eating, take a bath and get ready for bed before me and your mother." Fai chuckled at his husband's use of reverse-psychology. Both parents watched as their son and daughter shovel the rest of the meal in their mouths, resulting in them looking like a determined pair of chipmunks.

"Chew your food, mommy and daddy don't won't our babies choking." The blonde pinched his lover on the side. Kurogane counter attacked with a swat to Fai's thigh. Twin shouts of 'Done!' were heard as both twins stood and waited for their parents.

"Let's go and get you two cleaned up." Kurogane and Fai stood and opened the door, watching their children race down the hall past a few people.

"Go to our room, across from yours!" Fai shouted, knowing the toddlers didn't know where they were running off to. A few servants asked if they needed any help, but were turned down. Turning the corner towards their room, they stopped to pick up pieces of discarded clothes, that lead a trail to their private bath.

"It seems they're eager to prove you wrong Kuro-wankoro."

"They don't like to lose."

"Just like a certain Big Puppy I know." Fai gathered the twins kimono's and laid the down on a plush cushion by inside their bedroom.

"Mommy hurry and bath us!" Yuki shouted from the joining room. Fai laughed as he walked towards his children. Kurogane followed behind him and sat down beside the in ground bath as Fai knelt beside a partially submerged Yuki and Ryu.

"Okay, just no splashing." Fai laughed as he grabbed a bottle of bathing salts and began scrubbing both twins down. Kurogane scooted closer to the busy blonde, grabbing his kid's attention by wiggling his fingers.

The mage was working on Yuki's hair, the little blonde's hands covering his smile as Ryu smiled up at him. Fai planted a kiss onto their wet foreheads saying how cute they were.

"Now, Yuki-chan, dunk your head under water to rinse your hair, Ryu-chan come here."

It was when both twins were out of the way that Kurogane pushed the blonde forward. With a yelp and a loud splash, Fai found himself in the bath with two hysterically laughing toddlers and a chuckling husband beside him. Fai soon joined in their laughter, unable to remain angry with them for long.

"It seems Daddy wanted Mommy to bath now." Fai raked his arm in the water, spraying Kurogane with a wave of water.

"Bastard, I'll kick your ass!" Kurogane's threat was drowned out by his family's laughter.

* * *

"This is really relaxing don't you think Kuro-puu?" Fai smiled up at Kurogane as they both sat in the bath. After their water fight, Ryu and Yuki had all but fallen asleep as they were dried off and put in their pajamas. 

"Hn." Kurogane had an arm wrapped around the blonde, sharing a bottle of sake between them.

"I'm bored, the kids are asleep and you've scared away everyone else and we've been drinking ever since we got in." Kurogane rolled his eyes as Fai's attempts, before he pulled him up into his lap.

"I think one of us can come up with something."

"Hyu, Kuro-tan's perverted!" Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, placing the empty bottle of alcohol behind them with the rest.

"I seem to remember someone wanting to have sex in every bedroom in Shirisaki palace."

"But we didn't so Kuro-rinta has to make it up to me." Fai ground his hips into the ninja's lap, emphasizing his point. Kurogane began placing sharp nips along the pale expanse of neck in front of him.

The arm around his waist tightened, pressing Fai against Kurogane. Kurogane smirked as he felt Fai's hands rake through his hair and closed the distance between them in a kiss.Fai shifted, feeling Kurogane's erection poking him. The blonde broke the kiss laughing as he reached for the bottle of bath oil beside them.

"Raise you hips above the water." Fai complied, his knees on either side of Kurogane as he raised himself above the soothing waters.

The mage pressed his face against the tan neck in front of him as Kurogane coated his fingers with the oil, warming it before preparing his lover. Fai moaned at the other's fingers stretching him, and tried to distract himself by kissing along Kurogane's shoulder.

"I'm ready Kuro-san." Fai was surprised when he felt Kurogane move to stand. Reflexively the blonde wrapped his legs around the other man's waist.

"Let's go to the bed." The blonde placed his hands on Kurogane's face and pressed a fevered kiss on the ninja's lips. Fai dug his nails into ,muscled shoulders as he was placed down on their bed, Kurogane pressing him further into the sheets.

"Kuro-sama's all wet."

"You're not any dryer." Fai pressed Kurogane's lips against his own again, deepening the kiss while Kurogane shifted them around. The mage felt his legs lifted onto his husband's broad shoulders and Kurogane's member pressing against his entrance.

"Kuro-myu, h-hurry...I don't think I can handle you being...a tease right now." Fai closed his eyes as he felt Kurogane push into him, stopping every so often for the blonde beneath him to adjust. He felt Kurogane's ragged breath wash over his face as he focused on being filled.

"Fuck...we should do this...more often." Both of them stopped, trying to calm down.

"Kuro-rinta...ah, has...ooh...a dirty mind." Kurogane laughed before moving, trying to set a steady pace as he and Fai rocked back and forth. Fai lowered one of his legs to wrap around his lover's waist, changing the angle of Kurogane's thrusts.

Picking up his pace, Kurogane watched as Fai's face contorted in bliss as he back arched off the futon. Drowning the blonde's moans out with kisses, Kurogane moved to wrap his hand around Fai's own straining arousal, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"K-kurogane!" Fai yelled as he came between them, raking his nails down Kurogane's back. Fai crashed their lips together in a sharp kiss as Kurogane followed soon after him. They broke apart looking at each other, before smiling and sharing lighter, more loving kisses.

"I think the servants heard us."

"I think everyone heard _you_." Fai's breath hitched as he felt Kurogane pull out of him.

"I can't move." Kurogane rolled over onto his back, dragging a boneless Fai partially on top of him.

"Hn, we've got alot of work to do tomorrow." Fai yawned against Kurogane's neck, making himself comfortable.

"Then Kuro-daddy should be quiet so Fai-mommy can get some beauty sleep." Fai covered his lovers mouth with his hand.

"Ass." Kurogane grumbled between slim fingers, rubbing the smooth surface of the silver ring on the pale hand with his fingers.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan the clothes on the splash page for chapter 182

**Notes: How would you guys feel if Yasha and Ashura were brought back? They wouldn't play a major role though, just small parts in a few chapters.**

* * *

The first thing they had to do, aside from rebuilding and unpacking, was to establish a guard to protect the boarders. Yesterday Kurogane had sent out word throughout the villagers for anyone strong enough to be apart of Suwa's new guard. 

So far he and Fai had been sitting in the main room drinking tea and eating one of Fai's new concoctions when recruits began filing in one by one.

The ninja sighed, so far the only ones to show up had been teenagers no older than Syaoran, all of whom had little to no experience in combat and he suspected fewer had even held a sword in their hands.

"Kuro-bun shouldn't be so disgruntled, I'm sure he'll find someone."

Fai patted his husband on the shoulder and when Kurogane opened his mouth to reply the blonde had shoved a portion of cake in his mouth. But before he could yell at the ex-vampire one of the servants had opened the door for another candidate to be interviewed.

The couple looked with wide eyes at seeing an old face. The person who sat across from them was none other than Shougo.

"What's your name and do you have any experience in battle or with a weapon?" Kurogane said, not wanting to sound too eager to give the man a job.

"Shougo Asagi and yeah, I know my way around several weapons and me and my friends have fought a few weaker oni."

"How many of these friends of yours have experience?" Fai poured Shougo some tea as Kurogane questioned the man.

"More than anyone else trying to sign up."

"Shougo-kun and his friends are hired!" Fai broke the tense air, offering the teen some sweets. Shougo smiled widely standing up and awkwardly bowing before holding Fai's hands and thanking them.

"All of you will met here as soon as possible, then we'll get to work with training all of you."

"Of course, Kurogane-sama." The glare Shougo received upon holding the mage's hands made him blush in embarrassment.

"Shougo-kun can move in to the castle today!" Fai smiled at their new guard captain.

"Yes, they're all outside now waiting on me." Their friend left, Fai turned to Kurogane smiling, said ninja quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Kuro-tan's jealous."

"I am not." Fai rolled his eyes and patted black spikes of hair.

"I wonder if this Shougo is just like Hanshin's Shougo."

"If he is, then he'll be a good captain." Kurogane smirked, remembering that teen's strength and courage.

"I wonder if Primera-chan's with him..."

* * *

"Wait!" 

Fai and Kurogane turned to see a boy running towards them. They had left earlier to go walk around, checking on the builders around their home.

The boy huffed as he stopped in front of them, he was bent over hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I overslept, I was going to...come for the guard post...am I too late?" The blonde smiled at the familiar boy. He had only met him a few times before but the boy reminded him so much of Syaoran.

"Can you fight?" Kurogane asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I can!" He pointed at his back where his sword was wrapped around his back.

"What's your name kid?"

"Ryou, sir!"

"Get your things to the castle by tomorrow, Fai will show you your room."

"You mean I get the job?!" The redheads mouth was gaping in shock. Kurogane nodded and the teen jumped in the air cheering, running off to go gather his things, a long and loud 'TTTHHAANNNKK YYYYOOOOUUU!!!!!!!' rang in the air.

"It seems we have some old faces and new friends with us now." Both felt sadness pull at them as they thought of their times with Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona, but now they would have to make new memories with their new family.

"Let's go, I'm sure the kids have the nurse maid up the wall by now." Kurogane began walking back to their home, Fai hooking their arms together.

* * *

"Fai-san, how are all of you?" Fai had been talking to Sakura, while Kurogane was talking to the new guards. 

"Wonderful as ever, Kuro-rin has been helping in building some homes and I've had to teach the new housemaids here how to do their chores."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure they'll be experts in no time with you teaching them."

"I wish I was there to help in restoration..." Syaoran had appeared on the small screen, both teens barely having enough room to see through the mirror.

"All of us miss you two, especially Kuro-bun, but you two have important lives to lead now." Both blushed slightly, looking away from their 'mother'.

"We miss you too, it's not the same without seeing Kurogane-san chasing you around and Moko-chan calling him a puppy."

"Oh, that reminds me, you two will never guess who our new captain and ninja's are." Fai smiled as the teens tried to think of who it could be.

"Shougo-san is our captain, along with his gang and Ryou came running up to us earlier asking for a job. Primera-chan's also here but she's our head matriarch, she's been helping the younger girls."

"That's wonderful news, I'm sure Kurogane-san's happy to have strong sparring partners." The mage could tell that the boy missed having lessons with Kurogane, the ninja really had been a father to him.

"He's outside now, briefing them, he's so cute when he tries to act all dominating and macho. Right now he's probably scared half of them, I'll have to show them how his bark is worse then his bite." The two in Clow smiled sheepishly, thinking of how many ways that could go awry.

* * *

Kurogane looked across the field behind his home, thinking it would be a good place for all of them to train. He have to get some weapons racks and other things to make it fully functional. It was only when several of his new guard collapsed from exhaustion that Kurogane called it a day. He yelled for the girls hanging around the new training ground, to get water for them. Blushing the girls scrambled off into the castle, almost running into Fai as they hurried. 

"It seems Kuro-chu and I match." **(1)** Fai smiled as he balanced large tray's in each hand. He staggered and spun, the food on the trays threatening to spill. The few around men around the blonde were about to get up to help, but were waved down by a glaring Kurogane.

"Stop acting like that and sit down, and we do not match." Fai's clumsiness stopped as he walked towards the ninja. He set one tray down in front of Kurogane and the new guard captains that sat around him and another beside the other ninja.

"Not exactly but they do match." Fai traced the flame embroidery on the long sleeve of Kurogane's kimono. The taller man's other arm, which was only covered by a piece of shoulder armor and an arm guard, reached for a pastry.

"This isn't any of that sugary crap you fix is it?"

"No, but you'd eat it anyway even if it was." Fai plopped down beside Kurogane, reaching forward for a pastry of his own. Shougo and Ryou ate in front of the two, laughing as Fai poked Kurogane.

"Fai-san, this is really good, did you make it?" Shougo asked as the red-head beside him shoveled food in his mouth.

"Yes, I had some free time and decided to make treats for everyone."

"These are really good." Ryou said in between mouthfuls.

"Where are the twins?"

"With their new teachers, though they should be done soon." Fai turned to look at Kurogane but was met with a cup in front of him.

"Here you are Fai-san."

"Thank you Mizuki-chan." The girl, along with a few others began handing out drinks to the tired soldiers. Thanks rang in the air as everyone relaxed.

"Kuro-puppy, I talked to little kitty and little puppy earlier."

"The kid still training?"

"Yes, the kids are alright, but I could tell they both missed us. Especially Syaoran-kun; he misses his teacher." Fai leaned against Kurogane, his hand idly playing with the tassels on the other mans armor. The new lord adjusted to wrap an arm around the ex-vampire's waist, taking another bite from his food.

"He'll be fine, he has the princess after all." Fai smiled up at his lover, an mischievous gleam in his eyes as he reached to pinch the other's cheek.

"Kuro-wan's such a worry-wart."

"Ow, damnit stop it before I throw your ass across the yard!" A tear threatened to spill from a red eye as Fai's smile widened.

"Uh Fai-san, Kurogane-sama seems to be getting angry and he's growling." Ryou stared with a half-eaten pastry in one hand as Fai released the ninja's abused cheek and scrambled to his feet.

"Bastard!" Kurogane dove for the blonde, only catching air as Fai ran.

"Do you think they do that all the time?" Shougo asked his friend as the two of them watched Fai leap over ninja as their leader barreled through anyone in his way.

"They seem happy." Ryou laughed at the panicked yells rising amongst the other ninja as they ducked and dodged Fai leaping through them and Kurogane's swinging sword.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

"Kuro-chan's back!" Fai raised his arms in the air like an eager child as Kurogane stepped into the room. He rolled his eyes at the blonde as he pulled his sword from his waist. 

"Nyaah" He stopped as he heard his kids mimic their mother.

"You," He pointed an accusing finger at a smirking Fai. "stop teaching them bad habits!"

"But Kuro-daddy cusses all the time in front of our puppies!" The ninja glared before sitting down beside Fai, placing his sword beside him. The two girls in the room looked at each other nervously, never having seen someone talk back to a lord.

"Kuro-tan, do you know what's going to happen in a few days?" Kurogane turned to look at Fai, only to stare at his Cheshire grin.

"What?"

"Yuki-chan and Ryu-chan's birthday"

"How could you possibly tell that with time differences?"

"I talked to Yuuko-san the other day when you were busy training with Ryou-kun and Shougo-kun."

"We'll have to make preparations then." Ryu moved to sit in her father's lap, leaning up to pull on his hair. Kurogane winced and pried his hair from her grasp.

"Ryu, it's not nice to pull hair." Fai scolded her lightly as he brushed Yuki's hair back.

"But Daddy was gone all day and all of us wanted to play!" Kurogane and Fai stared at the little girl as she frowned.

"That's so cute!" Fai grabbed his daughter, pulling her into a hug, as Kurogane smirked. He looked back at the two servants to get their attention.

"Tell Shougo he can train the other's for awhile." They bowed before leaving. Yuki and Ryu scrambled away from Fai's clutches to pounce on Kurogane.

"Daddy can play horsie with us and play and do all kinds of stuff!" Yuki smiled up at him as Ryu tried to scale his back.

"Kuro-chu's a good daddy." Kurogane looked past the little bodies trying to smother him at Fai who was leaning towards him. The lord almost choked as Ryu tightened her arms around his neck. Fai laughed before kissing his lover, which in turn caused the twins to start talking about them.

* * *

"I don't know if I can move." Fai laughed breathlessly as he rested on his elbows. Kurogane chuckled beside him, laying on his back and panting, trying to recover from just having sex with the blonde. 

"I could help you, but you look fine to me."

"Kuro-san was really cute today. It made Mommy want to just ravish him."

"That can be arranged if you don't mind limping a little tomorrow."

"Daddy's insatiable!" Kurogane gave him a toothy grin as he rolled over on top of Fai.

"You're crushing me, no fair you brute." Fai tried to wriggle out from under his husband. Kurogane smirked before lifting his weight off the blonde, taking a pillow beside Fai's head he placed it under slim hips.

"I don't hear you complaining." He leaned down kissing a trail up Fai's spine, smirking at the feel of the blonde's muscles shivering at the touch. Fai looked up at him as he, his face a flushed pink. Kurogane buried his nose in damp hair, smelling sweat and sex as he moved to kiss Fai.

"It would be nice if Kuro-kun could hurry."

Kurogane rose to his knees leaning over Fai to reach for the jar of oil they had been using. Taking some he smear the oil along his erection. The mage beneath him began to shift as he waited for Kurogane to finish. Kissing the nape of Fai's neck, Kurogane entered him, hissing at how tight his lover was even after just having sex.

Fai moaned into his pillow, clutching at the sheets as Kurogane waited for him to adjust. Relaxing, Fai pushed back against his husband, ready to continue. Slowly he moved out, hearing Fai's moans as he did before pushing back in.

"Kuro-wankoro please, I want you to hurry and fuck me." The blonde's words stopped him. He had rarely ever heard Fai swear and he found it extremely attractive, especially right now.

"So impatient." Gripping pale hips Kurogane set a quick rhythm, watching as Fai shuddered underneath him. He stifled his own moan as he felt his spouse clench around him.

"Ooh, daddy, r-right there." On his next thrust Fai screamed. Kurogane grinned as he knew someone had to have heard Fai. The ninja lifted his lover's hips higher to change the angle of his thrusts, pressing his chest against Fai's back as he did.

Fai's last scream was muffled in his pillow as he came for the second time that night, Kurogane close behind. Pulling out of the blonde, Kurogane moved to lay beside him, their hearts racing as they tried to calm down.

"Your going to have to carry me around all day."

"I warned you." Kurogane ran a hand through his hair smirking as Fai yawned beside him.

"Kuro-rinta, pull the covers over us. Wouldn't want any walking in on us naked now." Complying Kurogane lay back down his head resting on Fai's shoulder.

**

* * *

**

"Happy Birthday!" Fai cheered as he set the overly large cake in front of Ryu and Yuki.

Kurogane sat at the end of the small table as Fai kneeled behind the twins. Most of Suwa's servants and ninja were crowded into the room wishing happy birthday to the now three-year olds. Sitting on the table next to them, familiar faces smiled back, cheering loudly. it reminded Fai of all the gifts they had had to leave behind and the ones the twins had grown out of after their first year.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, then we'll eat and then you two can open your gifts."

"Aww," Yuki turned puppy-eyed to his mother. "Mommy do we have to?"

"Can we open our presents now?" All three of them stared at Kurogane, who in turned tried to look away, but failed miserably.

"Fine, only one though..._after _you blow out the candles." The twins cheered as they both took a deep breath and blew the candles out on their cake. Kurogane handed them Tomoyo's gifts, seeing as how the princess wasn't able to make it and it's not like she would find out.

After a few more hours and a sea of wrapping paper and boxes, everyone had left the family to themselves. Fai pulled Ryu up from a small nest of clothes and paper his daughter had made in the middle of the floor, while Kurogane picked up an out cold Yuki. The Suwan lord wiped the icing from the little blonde's face, before pulling his son over his shoulder, smiling as he felt a little nose press into his neck.

"We'll have to send Yuuko-san and the others some cake tomorrow." Fai stepped over a rather large toy from Amaterasu and smiled sheepishly as he stumbled.

"Che, she didn't even send a gift." Kurogane caught Fai before he could fall on his face. Before they left he saw a few maids walk into straighten up.

"She means well...come on let's get our kiddies into bed, they've had an exciting day." They walked in silence on their way towards the twins bedroom.

"It's hard to imagine it's been three years." Kurogane looked down at the twins curled up in their beds.

"Just think, it won't be long until they're all grown up and they start leaving us to get married and have their own babies."

"Don't remind me."

"Maybe when they're gone we won't be without the little patter of tiny feet?" Kurogane lifted the blonde up and over his shoulder, turning to head towards their own room.

"We'll have as many as you want."

"Good because I was wanting to fill the castle full."

"You'd really want that many kids?"

"Of course, they'd be mine and Kuro-sama's, I'd want to give him and me the largest family we could possibly have. I would love to see our home filled with little Kuro-puppies and Fai-kitties running around." Fai smiled as he felt the arm around his legs tighten it's grip.

"As soon as Suwa's finished we'll make as many as we can." Fai slide down the taller man's chest, hooking his arms around Kurogane as he smiled warmly up at him.

"I'll hold you to that Daddy." Fai said in between kisses as he lead his husband deeper into their room.

* * *

"Kurogane-sama, a letter from the capital has arrived for you." Mizuki blushed as she waited for the ninja to pry of his son long enough to be handed the letter. Opening it, he skimmed its contents before tossing it to the floor. 

"Kuro-rin, that's an important letter, you shouldn't be so careless." Fai walked into the room in time to see Tomoyo's letter float t the floor.

"All it says is that we have to have some kind of meeting with the neighboring lords."

"This is exactly why I'm the political part of Suwa and your just the muscle."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Kuro-run's strong suit isn't being diplomatic, he's more of a hack-and-slash kind of lord. That's why you should be grateful that I have experience in dealing with nobles and courts."

"Whatever." Red eyes watched as the blonde picked the letter up and read it.

"We have to send invitations out immediately Kuro-kun."

Fai turned asking Mizuki for parchment and quills. Kurogane dodged Ryu's tackle as he rubbed his temple, trying to stave off the oncoming headache. He could tell nothing good would come from Fai, Tomoyo and her sister _and_ Souma, mixed in with several snobbish nobles. Kurogane watched as Fai began furiously writing and groaned before he had the breath knock ed out of him by Ryu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan ()

* * *

Kurgane was beginning to get angry. So far since he had waken up he and Fai had had to scramble to get ready and prepare for Tomoyo and all the nobles the blonde had invited for a meeting.Now the ninja was waiting in the largest hall in the castle, Fai sitting beside him as they watched and waited for their guests to arrive.

"Aren't you excited Kuro-poppo?"

"No, I'd almost rather be shopping with you and Tomoyo."

""You may make some new friends, or at least not make any enemies."

"I thought your job was being the friendly one?"

"My charm can only go so far when I have an angry puppy to contend with." Kurogane growled, making Mizuki jump as she set up another tray of food. Primera tried to contain her laughter as she left to get more.

"The first of your guests have arrived, Kurogane-sama." Ryou said as he almost ran into a girl carrying a tea set.

* * *

He was beginning to get a migraine, why was it that almost everyone on the room were versions of people they had met on other worlds? Sitting beside him, Fai carried on his conversation with an all too familiar couple, while Kurogane scanned the faces of the other nobles around him. To his other side sat this world's version of Yasha, a smiling Ashura beside him. A familiar long-haired woman sat down from them with her husband.

Tomoyo and Amaterasu sat at the other head of the table, the princess smiling behind her hand at Kurogane's discomfort. Amaterasu simply nodded as she conversed with some noble from a small province. The man had already gotten on the Suwan lord's bad side when he kissed Fai's hand during his introduction.

* * *

"Kurogane-sama, Fai-san, I would like to invite you to my own province sometime in the near future."

"You can count on it Yasha-sama." Fai bowed as Yasha smiled.

"The girls will show all of you to your rooms for your stay here." Kurogane said as he looked at all the lords and ladies in the room. Primera, along with Mizuki and the other servants piled into the room, leading Suwa's guests away.

* * *

"I think it went well, don't you?" Fai said as he sat and watched Kurogane change in their bedroom. The blonde rested on his elbows as he thought about the familiar faces they had met today.

"I don't like that Hekiyou."

"You're just saying that because he was flirting with me, but Kuro-chan doesn't have to worry about me leaving him." Kurogane snorted as he joined Fai on the bed, pulling the blonde close he closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

"I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to, idiot."

"Daddy does like Mommy!" Fai laughed as his wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"I don't trust him and I know you can sense something wrong with him too."

"Yes, but I'll be careful."

* * *

"Good morning Kurogane-sama."

"Hekiyou-sama."

"Fai-san is quiet talented, what country was it you said he came from?" The wizard laughed as Yuki dodged him. The other lords were scattered around Suwa, talking amongst themselves and enjoying the newest lord's hospitality.

"I didn't say."

Kurogane's gaze never left Fai as he watched his lover play with their children outside. Hekiyou stood and followed the blonde around the garden, his eyes alight with something Kurogane couldn't place, but he knew he didn't like it. Before anything could escalate, Tomoyo appeared and struck up conversation with the other lord. Kurogane would have to thank her later as he excused himself.

* * *

"Yasha-sama, you and Ashura-sama seem to be good friends." Fai sat outside, trying to talk to all the lord and their wives while he could, trying to strengthen Suwa's ties with other provinces.

"We've known each other since we were small."

"It shows, Ashura-sama seems very fond of you." It seemed that Yasha didn't know how to respond, Fai smile knowingly as he watched the older lord turned to take a drink from his cup.

"As do you and Kurogane-sama."

"Yes, but we've only known each other for a few years."

"You seem very happy." The blonde smiled warmly at Yasha's words, happy to think he and Kurogane looked to others like they felt.

"Thank you," Fai stood, heading towards the door as he saw Ashura step outside."I hope you find the same as well, Yasha-sama." The mage smiled and nodded as Ashura walked past him and joined Yasha by the garden. Shutting the door quietly, his smile widened. He knew placing their rooms beside each other was a good idea, after all he felt that the two of them needed happiness at least in one world.

* * *

"Daddy, why are all these people here?" Kurogane looked down as he felt a tug on his kimono sleeve, to see Ryu and Yuki staring up at him.

"Will they be here long?" Yuki asked as he wrapped his small fingers around one of Kurogane's fingers.

"They're only here for another day and your mother and aunt's thought it would be a good idea to invite other rulers here." Kurogane glared at the thought of all the royals swarming the palace. He would be happy when they finally left.

"Will you and Mommy be able to play more then?" Kurogane patted Ryu's head as he lefted her and her brother in his arms.

"How about when everyone leaves, the four of us go and celebrate. We'll make a day of it and explore the town." Both twins began chattering excitedly about what they wanted to do as Kurogane walked down one of the castle's many hallways.

* * *

"Hello, Hekiyou-sama, may I ask what you're doing roaming the halls so late at night?"

"Hello, Fai-san. I couldn't sleep and decided to take a stroll to tire myself out. I suspect you're doing the same?" The predatory smile the man gave Fai sent a nauseous wave over him.

"No, I was just coming back from kitchen, I was thirsty and decided to bring Kuro-rin back something as well." Fai smiled at the taller man as he held up a glass of water, hoping his subtle hints would get through to his admirer.

"Ah, do you mind if I walk with you for a few moments? My room, is down this way as well."

"Of course not, I was just heading back to my room." Fai put on a strained smile, as he continued his trek back through the castle. The two of them walked in silence for several minutes, the mage happy for it, because he didn't think he'd be able to not say something offensive to the lord.

"You seem to be very good with children...are you Ryu-san's and Yuki-san's teacher?"

"No, their mother." The blonde enjoyed the surprised look on the other man's face. Hekiyou covered up his shock by laughing, thinking the blonde beside him was joking.

"You can't be serious, unless you're a woman? If so I humbly apologize for thinking otherwise."

"You can't tell? I mean Ryu-chan has my eyes and Yuki-chan my hair...and no I'm not a woman, at least the last time I checked I wasn't."

"But-"

"Ah, here's my room; thank you for walking with me Hekiyou-sama." Fai said as he turned around to nod at the taller man in front of him. Hekiyou was surprised, but quickly recovered when he heard Fai's words.

"No problem at all, I would be more than happy to walk with you again some other night perhaps? Or perhaps we could carry on our conversation in your room or mine?" Fai smiled wearily, trying to figure a way out as he pressed himself against the door. The only thing running through his mind was that Kurogane was probably listening in on the other side of the door.

"Uhm, I-"

"What the hell took you so long? You said you'd be gone for only a few minutes." Fai visibly relaxed as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Kurogane-sama, I'm sorry I met Fai-san down the hall and was taking up his time." Hekiyou plastered a smile on his face to hide his anger at seeing Kurogane, who only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Come on you, back in to bed. I don't want to hear you bitch tomorrow about not getting enough beauty sleep."

"Kuro-tan, should be nicer and not lie so much about me." Fai turned to say goodbye to the other lord, not wanting to be rude and ruin the affairs between their two countries, before Kurogane gently pushed him inside their bedroom and shut them door behind them. Hekiyou glared at the door and turned towards his room, cursing under his breath as he went.

* * *

"Kuro-nyan saved me." Sitting down the glass of water he had brought for Kurogane, Fai moved to pullout his sleepig yukata from their closet.

"If I hadn't come then, you'd have ended up being molested by that pervert."

"Is Kuro-chan jealous?" Fai smiled over his shoulder as he slipped of his clothes and grabbed a thin yukata from his closet.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of a guy like that?"

"Because Kuro-sama knows I'm a catch and he knows that other's know that too!" Fai laughed as he teased his lover.

"You're a catch?" Kurogane stared at Fai while the blonde walked up to him with a disarming smile.

"Bastard!" Kurogane yelled as Fai's fist connected with the top of his head.

"Kuro-chan, shouldn't say mean things like that." Fai turned and crawled under his covers, ignoring the looks Kurogane was giving him. Sometimes, Kurogane thought, Fai was even more of a child than either of their twins ever were.

"Are you pouting?" Kurogane asked as he joined the blonde, wrapping an arm around the slim waist as he did.

"Do you really think that?" Kurogane sighed and ran a hand through his hair, having Fai as a wife was going to give him gray hair.

"You know I don't." Fai rolled over to face Kurogane trying to see if the other man was lying. Kurogane stared back, not knowing what to do.

"I forgive you then." The blonde then pushed Kurogane to lay on his back as he moved to sit on his stomach. Kurogane decided not to press the matter, not wanting to say something wrong. Any other thoughts he had left as Fai leaned down to kiss him.

Kurogane rolled his eyes at how bi-polar the blonde currently kissing down his neck was at times. The ninja jerked and glared as Fai dragged long nails down his chest. Red eyes looked down to see four thin red welts forming on his chest as Fai smirked above him.

"Damnit, that hurt."

"That's for implying I wasn't a catch." Fai grinned as he kissed over the scratches he had left, soothing the pain a little as he did. Kurogane glared as he closed before closing his eyes at the sensation.

Kurogane stiffled a groan of pleasure as he felt long fingers working to untie his yukata, while Fai's lips were busy leaving marks across his chest and neck.

"You're too slow." Kurogane smirked as he grabbed Fai's waist and flipped them so that he was now on top.

"But you like it when I tease you." Fai chuckled as Kurogane pinned his wrists above his head with one hand as the other disrobed him.

"I do not." The ninja growled as he pulled open Fai's yukata. Kurogane sat up to release Fai's hands before moving towards the small table beside their bed.

"Now who's being slow?" Fai said as he lay on his side watching Kurogane rummage through the drawer. Laughing as Kurogane started swearing, Fai removed the rest of his clothes while he waited.

"I had to find this, unless you wanted me to take you dry?" Fai stared at Kurogane, not believing his husband was saying something like that without blushing or acting like it was their first time.

"Kuro-myu is so cute!" Fai clapped his hands as Kurogane moved over him again, throwing down a green jar of oil and what looked like a sash.

"Only you would think someone talking about sex is cute." A predatory smile graced the taller man's lips as he pinned Fai's wrists again. Fai leaned up to kiss him deeply, as Kurogane tied his wrists together.

"Ooh, Big Puppy's kinky." Fai smiled fondly as Kurogane flushed in embarrassment.

"It's to keep you from scratching me again."

Kurogane grabbed the jar beside them to open it and coat his fingers with the cool oil. He grinned as Fai squirmed in anticipation below him, looping his tied wrists around Kurogane's neck.Kurogane moved his hand downwards, slipping a finger inside the blonde beneath him as he used his other hand to prop a pale leg over his shoulder.

"Faster...Kuro-kun." Fai pleaded as he felt a second and then a third finger inside him, preparing and stretching him. The blonde's finger moved deftly to run them through Kurogane's hair.

Grinning toothily, Kurogane removed his fingers as Fai panted heavily under him. The shinobi hissed as he spread cool oil on his heated erection. Moving closer, Kurogane pushed himself inside Fai, feeling his lover tense around him as he did.

"Kuro-wan, move...it's been too long." Fai sighed in pleasure as Kurogane sheathed himself inside his spouse. Grabbing blonde hair, Kurogane pulled the other man's head back and began kissing along the pale throat. Fai moaned loudly, tilting his head back to give the taller man better access.

"Shit...you're right." Fai moved his leg to wrap around his husband's waist while his other leg brushed against Kurogane's calf.

Sweat beaded down the ninja's neck as he pressed his forehead against Fai's. Kurogane felt nails lightly rake down his neck, sending shivers down his spine at the faint touches. Both panted as they moved against each other, Kurogane's pace picking up as he felt himself and Fai reaching their limits. Both of them beyond the point of caring if their guests heard them as their pace increased even more.

"Kuro-min..." Fai said breathlessly as his glazed eyes looked into Kurogane's. Panting, Kurogane moved to wrap a hand around his lover's arousal, pumping him in time with his own thrusts. Fai's breath hitched as he came, his entire body tensing as he did. Moaning at the feeling, Kurogane followed soon after, releasing his essence inside his spouse.

Sated, they pulled apart, Kurogane moving to lay beside the blonde; he then moved to bury his face against Fai's neck, kissing the sweat-sheened skin there leisurely. Fai brushed his fingers through black spikes as he laid his other arm across Kurogane's chest.

"Kuro-wankoro, I love you." Fai sighed in contenment as he felt rough lips kiss his cheek and move up to capture his own lips in a lazy kiss.


	16. The Sinful Ones

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan ()

* * *

"Now I expect you two to eat everything." Fai then placed the twins lunches in front of them, taking a seat across from Ryu and Yuki once they began to eat.

"Mommy, will all the other people be leaving today?"

"Yes, but first me and Daddy have to throw another dinner in honor of our guests." The mage dreaded the upcoming event, knowing that he'd have to fend off Hekiyou's advances and ignore the nobles stares.

"I don't like them." Yuki pouted, a scowl a lot like Kurogane's graced his small face. Fai covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"That's not very nice Yuki, what about your aunt Tomoyo and Amaterasu?" Both women had been scarce the last two days, both busy in helping to secure Suwa's political survival.

"They're okay, but all they do is talk to everyone else." The blonde ran a hand through his son's hair as Yuki pouted, Ryu shouted her agreement from beside her twin.

"Is that why you don't like our guests?" Ryu nodded fiercely, as she ate.

"Daddy said we could leave and do all kinds of stuff when those people leave." Yuki stared up into blue eye, hoping his mother would agree.

"It would be nice to go and explore wouldn't it?" Fai grinned as both twins shouted their agreement.

* * *

"Excuse me Hekiyou-sama, you seem to be blocking my path." Fai laughed nervously as the noble cornered him. Fai swore at having been caught again at night by the other man.

"Kurogane-sama's extremely lucky to have found someone as beautiful as you, Fai-san." Hekiyou said as he lightly touched the tips of Fai's hair.

"Thank you, Hekiyou-sama, but Kuro-tan's expecting me."

"I wanted to ask you something." Hekiyou smiled gently.

"Yes?"

"When I leave, I would like for you to come with me." The wizard had to admit that he hadn't been expecting that and was thrown for a loop.

"I couldn't, this is my home and my family is here. Besides I don't think Kuro-san would like that very much seeing as how we're married and all." Fai knew he had to be cautious with the man slowing inching closer to him. If it came down to it though, the blonde would have to fight back and who knew were that would lead to.

"Married?"

"Yes, didn't you ever notice the wedding rings?" Fai pointed at the silver band on his finger.

"I see..." Fai cringed as Hekiyou ran fingers down his cheek. He pushed the other man away as he was pressed against the wall.

"I hate to be rude, but Kuro-tan's waiting and I am married and all, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, I'm sure you'll find someone else." Fai grinned nervously, trying to let the man down easy, hoping that Kurogane would get frustrated and come looking for him before he'd have to do something himself.

"I could take you away if I wanted." Fai was shocked and didn't react in time as the noble kissed him. Fai immediately pushed the man off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he glared. Hekiyou moved to kiss him again, but Fai aimed a kick at the noble's side, hitting and knocking the man down as it landed.

"Excuse me." Fai said venomously as he stepped over the surprised man and made his way back to Kurogane. The blonde turned to walked down the hallway leading to his bedroom and was met by one of Shougo's friends patrolling the castle.

"Hello, Fai-san."

"Hello, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Lord Hekiyou is up and walking about down the south hall, could you escort him back to his room?" The teen nodded as Fai waved goodbye.

His smiled faded as he approached his and Kurogane's room, his hand resting on the door handle as he thought about what had just taken place. An oppressing familiar weight pressed down on him as he thought about the kiss.

In his mind, he had betrayed Kurogane, he should've have broken Hekiyou's arm when the man had touched his hair. Trying to regain his composure, not wanting to let Kurogane know about anything, Fai stepped inside.

"What the hell took you so long?" The ninja asked as he sat in the floor, polishing his sword.

"Just thought I'd make Kuro-chu wait for me." Kurogane stared at him, but turned back to his sword after a few seconds. The mage sighed in relief as he crawled into bed, once settled, he watched Kurogane finish up and put his things away before joining him.

"Were the twins asleep?" Kurogane joined him, pulling Fai close to him as he relaxed, his chest pressed against the others pale back.

"Yes, they're deep sleepers just like Sakura-chan." The blonde felt terrible about his lover holding him, the ninja not even knowing about the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Kurogane let it go, thinking the mage was thinking back on Sakura and Syaoran. The ninja turned Fai's face up towards him and kissed him, hoping to distract the blonde from his thoughts about the kids.

"Go to sleep, you can talk to the kid and princess tomorrow if you miss them that badly." Nodding, the blonde turned back around, saddened by the act he was lying again to Kurogane. He knew that he'd have to tell him soon.

* * *

Both Ryu and Yuki ignored the woman watching them play. They glared whenever their eyes met hers. They stayed among they flowers and high bushes as the hours passed, not wanting the woman to watch them.

"The two of you seem tired, why don't you come and have some tea?" Both twins blushed at having been figured out, looking at each other they nodded and walked slowly towards the woman who simply smiled at them.

"Thank you." Yuki said as the woman handed him his drink. Ryu began to eat the small snacks laid out on the small tray between the three of them.

"The two of you are twins?"

"Yep." the small blonde answered as his sister took the cup offered her.

"I have twins of my own."

"You have a little girl and boy too?" Ryu stared excitedly, never having known any other children her own age.

"No, both are girls."

"What are their names?" Yuki asked around the cookie dangling out of his mouth.

"Chise and Chiho, maybe the four of you could play someday. I think the girls would like to play with children their own ages." The woman smiled warmly and both twins immediately thought of their mother and aunt Sakura.

* * *

Fai talked throughout the dinner, pouring sake for Kurogane and the others around him. He noticed a few times the looks directed towards him from Hekiyou, but overall everything went well. Even Kurogane didn't scowl as much, too happy with the promise of his life returning to normalcy in a few hours.

"I heard that Mihara-san had a talk with Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan this morning." The blonde smiled as he poured the woman a cup of tea.

"Yes, they are very kind children, they remind me of my own."

"Icihara-sama, the two of you have two daughters don't you?" Ashura asked from his seat beside Yasha.

"Yes, Chiho and Chise, such lovely girls, I believe they're about the same age Yuki-waka and Ryu-chan. Perhaps we could arrange a marriage between one of our daughters and your son Kurogane-sama?" Kurogane took notice of Fai's happy expression fading as Mihara spoke his daughters names.

"Ichiro, I'm sure Fai-san and Kurogane-sama wouldn't want that." The lord's wife placed a delicate hand onto his arm.

"I'm afraid lady Mihara's right, we want our children to grow up and find someone on their own. I'm sorry." Fai smiled sheepishly as Kurogane nodded in agreement.

"No problem at all." Ichiro laughed as he took another drink from his cup.

* * *

_"I take it everything went well?"_ Yuuko asked as she appeared in the small mirror. The three in front of her gave varying expressions as they thought about the last few days.

"As well as can be expected." Tomoyo said as she smiled at the witch in front of her.

_"There was some trouble." _Yuuko stated, knowing the answer already.

"Some bastard kept hitting on clueless over here." Kurogane pointed at Fai beside him, who in turn stuck out his tongue childishly.

"I knew he was, he even made some...uh, never mind." All eyes turned to Fai, who smiled sheepishly. Mentally swearing at having said that out loud. It seemed he'd have to talk about it sooner than he had wanted.

"What did he do?!"

_"Ninja-san is so overprotective."_ Yuuko watched as Kurogane fumed and Fai tried to change the subject, his expression becoming slightly more serious.

"It's because he loves Fai-san," Tomoyo smiled and leaned to the side slighty to avoid a vase that had been thrown. "Even if it is a seemingly dangerous love."

_"They're just flirting like children is all, they more Kurogane gets angry the more he likes Fai."_

"True, I just hope they don't start a war over all of this."

_"Kurogane's not that stupid and Fai's too smart to let him to something as silly as start a war over some admirer."_ Both women watched as Fai lead Kurogane out of the room.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Kurogane stopped, forcing Fai to as well, once they were far enough away from everyone.

"Because I know that you wouldn't stop to think before going after him."

"Next time I see that bastard, I'll run him through!" Kurogane growled and punched the wall closest to him. Fai winced at the small crater made in the wall.

"That's why I wanted to wait to tell you, besides I didn't leave him completely unharmed."

"Next time something like that happens tell me or kick their ass. I don't want to learn about you almost getting raped a month after." Kurogane stared down at Fai as the blonde took his larger hand and checked his scratched knuckles.

"I know, I didn't want anything to happen, Suwa is still in its infancy and I didn't want to be the cause of bad blood between you and someone who may be a valuable ally."

"And I don't give a shit, I said I'd protect you, but I can't if you keep things like this from me." Fai nodded in agreement before burying his face against his lover's chest. The ninja sighed, before wrapping his arms around the mage, hoping that his words would eventually sink in.

"Kuro-ginta's too nice for his own good."

"Who the hell said I was nice?!"

"I did."

"I won't forget this."

"I now, it just means I have to work harder to get rid of bad habits."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan ()

* * *

It had been several days since Suwa had hosted the surrounding provinces nobles and Kurogane was glad for it. He and Fai had still been busy afterwards and were just now beginning to wind down. Now, Kurogane was strolling down one of the castle's corridors when an out of breath Ryou almost knocked him down.

"Kurogane-sama, some of the villagers travelling here came across some oni near Suwa's borders and are asking for assistance."

The redhead gasped in between breathes as he leaned against a wall. Kurogane looked at the teen in surprise at Ryou's words. Suwa was still growing and because of it people were traveling to the newborn province almost on a daily basis and soon the small city at the country's center would have to be extended.

"Tell Shougo and the others to get ready, we're leaving." Ryou nodded in agreement before pushing himself off the wall and running towards the guards quarters. Kurogane ran towards his own room, needing his armor and sword.

* * *

"What happened?" Fai walked in to see his lover strapping on his chest armor, walking over the blonde helped Kurogane adjust his shoulder guards.

"Oni, around the boarders. Some of the new travelers are being attacked." Kurogane didn't meet Fai's gaze, busy trying to get everything in order and he didn't want to see the worried look the other would have.

"We'll go together, you need someone to keep you from getting killed."

"No, you'll stay here. The kids will be worried without either of us and if something happens you'll have to take my place." Kurogane turned just in time to see a fist being swung at him before he was knocked forward.

"Don't ever say something like that again, if you keep thinking like that I'll be a widower before long." Kurogane glared as he rubbed his head and Fai glared at him.

"Bastard, you didn't have to hit me." Kurogane grumbled knowing better by now not to argue too much with his spouse when the blonde was being serious.

"Then I'll go with you, I just need a bow and quiver."

"Dammit, you're not going, just wait for me here." Kurogane stood, trying to make Fa back down.

"I'm not fragile idiot, I know how to fight, just because I like to say I'm your wife doesn't mean you should treat me like a girl." If this had taken place a few years ago Kurogane would have been surprised at seeing the blonde show true emotion, but no longer having to hide anything had caused Fai to develop into his own person.

"I know that that's why you should stay here, you're in charge of the barriers and you can do your best here!" Fai's anger subsided as he thought about Kurogane's words and knew the other man was right.

"Fine, I'll stay but come back alive." Fai's hand clenched into tight fists as he looked away from the ninja in front of him.

"I told you I protect what's mos precious to me and besides I promised you I wouldn't leave you or the kids." Kurogane smirked as he saw a grin form on Fai's lips, happy that he could take the blonde's mind of his leaving. Fai looked up at Kurogane and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, bringing his body flush against the ninjas.

"Then Daddy will have to hurry home, because Mommy might have a surprise for him." Fai purred before kissing Kurogane. One arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, as Kurogane's other hand cupped the back of Fai's head, pressing the mage closer to him. Fai moaned as the other man deepened th kiss.

"Kurogane-sama we're all ready..." Shougo's voiced died down as he entered the room. He stared in embarrassment as Kurogane and Fai continued kissing each other. He coughed tryign to get their attention while his face grew brighter with each passing second. It wasn't until he coughed again that a blue eye peered at him and broke the kiss.

"Ah, Shougo-kun's here." Shougo smiled sheepishly as he watched his lord glare at him.

"Let's go."

"Kuro-san, you almost forgot your sword." Kurogane swore as he snatched his sword from Fai's hands and picked his cloak up as well on his way out. Fai waved goodbye as the bed room door was slammed.

* * *

They had left the city hours ago and were still following Suwa's only road. Only grassy plans and a few distant forests were the only things the group passed as their horses sped towards the location of the last oni attack. Kurogane was in the lead, being the only one to know the terrain well enough.

It was another hour before they stopped, the remains of what looked to be caravans and other items smashed and otherwise destroyed across the road and surrounding area. Bringing his horse to a halt, Kurogane jumped down to exam the damage, trying to find any type of track or trail of oni.

"Kurogane-sama, have you spotted any tracks yet?" Shougo asked as the rest of the guards spread out in search of anything that could lead them back to the oni nest.

"No, only claw marks in the ground from their attack, nothing leading away from hear."

"Then what could it be?"

"Maybe it was a flying oni, or a dragon?" Ryou asked as he popped up behind the two older men. Kurogane and the guard captain exchanged looks, thinking the red head was on to something.

"It's near fall, dragon's would be in the process of hibernating, too cold for them, but I've never seen a flying oni..." Shougo stood wondering.

"Kurogane-sama, Shougo-san, I think we found something!" All three of them ran towards the nearby bamboo forest, where several ninja pointed to a a path pf broken bamboo stalks.

"Looks like we found our trail." Shougo shouted orders for the horses to be gathered as they walked through the forest, weary as they entered. Ryou unsheathed his sword as he walked in front of Kurogane, his eyes darting to and fro as he walked forward.

It wasn't long before the group uncovered a den near a rock formation towards the center of the forest, bones and other things littered its entrance. Whispering orders to the other ninja Kurogane and Shougo positioned everyone, ready for the oni to charge them. A roar emitting from the den answered them before long and a large tentacled oni emerged, large pincer like jaws snapped aggressively.

"Guess we know why it didn't leave any footprints behind." Ryou grinned as he dodged a whip-like tentacle. The other guards getting in a few slashes at limbs that came too close.

Kurogane aimed straight for the oni, ready to finish it so he could get rid of any possible hatch-lings inside the den. Yelling out his attack, Suwa's lord cut off two of the demon's limbs that had tried to wrap themselves around him. The oni roared again in pain and began swinging frantically, knocking several ninja through several thick stalks of bamboo, rendering them incapable of fighting.

"All of you fall back!" Kurogane shouted as the others leaped back and away from the creature, some going to help the injured as their leader leapt high in the air and yelled his final attack. With a loud thunk, the oni fell to the ground, it's head spilt open from Kurogane's blow.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Ryou, along with several of the younger guard, stared up in awe at Kurogane.

"We're not done yet, we have to smoke any other oni out of the den and finish them off." He could already see his men gathering materials to start a fire and smirked at old memories resurfacing.

* * *

There had only been two barely hatched oni and they had been dispatched quickly. All that was left now was to set up a watch for the night as everyone settled down to a well-earned sleep. Kurogane could still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins from earlier and lay back on the dried grass, using his arms as a pillow as he wondered what Fai and the kids were doing.

"Kurogane-sama, it seems that no one was too badly injured and should recover fully once we reach the city." Shougo bowed, but smiled sheepishly as Kurogane stared at him.

"That's good, we'll leave early tomorrow, just in case any other oni in the area decide to investigate." The captain nodded before leaving again, joining his friends in celebration of their victory. Kurogane rolled his eyes, hoping they wouldn't get too rowdy, he didn't want to have to stay up all night fighting demons and wild animals because of a few drunks.

* * *

"Kurogane-sama..." Kurogane blinked up at Ryou, who had shook him awake. Seeing the other man awake Ryou pointed at some of the guardsmen standing in a semi-circle. Standing up, Kurogane walked towards them to see what it was they were looking at.

"It tried to attack some of the injured, there were others but we couldn't get to them." A bandanna wearing guard said as all of them looked down at a scrawny wolf carcass.

"How many were there?" Red eyes scanned the animal, seeing the ribs poking out of the wolf's side.

"At least nine, we couldn't tell, they stayed out of the fire light."

"It's strange to see wolves around here, there's no much in the way of food here, at least not with the oni around." Their thoughts were interrupted by another yell.

"Shougo-san, we caught another!" Three men drag a second carcass towards them, laying it beside the first. Though the first thing they recognized about this wolf was how un-wolfish it actually looked. Two-toned matted fur and a curled tail gave away the fact that this wasn't some wild animal.

"A dog, running with wolves?"

"There were dogs in Suwa before...there could have been ones left that breed with the wolves that lived in the mountains and forests." Kurogane took the hilt of his sword and moved the dead animals head, trying to get a better look at it as he tried to distract himself from thought of flames and the sounds of wailing.

"At least now we know what to look for, we'll move the injured closer towards the center of camp." Shougo told some of the ninja to take the two animals away, while he had others get to work. Kurogane stared out into the dark bamboo forest, trying to see a glint of yellow eyes in their dark depths.

It was a restless night, with some of the younger ninja shaking in fear as they heard rustling and the wolves calling to each other throughout the night. Glaring out at the forest, Kurogane readied himself still, not wanting to be caught off guard with starving wild animals nearby waiting for a chance to strike.

* * *

It was light out when Suwa's lord awoke to the sounds of the horses neighing loudly and the sounds of the others getting up and preparing for their journey back. He stared blankly as a young guard, Masayoshi, offered him a cup of water. Nodding his thanks Kurogane drank, his eyes scanning the camp for any disturbance since he had fallen asleep.

"Have there been any more attacks?"

"No sir, the wolves stayed in the thickets, but some of the others think they might have a den nearby, around the hillside on the other side of the bamboo thicket that we passed." The boy flushed nervously as he stood in front of the taller man.

"Tell Shougo and Ryou to get ready, I want us back in the city by this evening." Masayoshi bowed before running off. Kurogane couldn't help but smirk at the boy's enthusiasm that reminded him of the boy's other self in Hanshin.

* * *

Moving slowly, the group exited the forest and went towards the supposed site of the wolves location. Kurogane hoped they could find them and deal with them so no one else would be attacked on their way to the city. Leading the group, Kurogane was knocked out of his thoughts by his horse rearing up on its hind legs. Reigning it in, he turned to see a several of his men trying to calm their own horses.

"What the hell's wrong!?" Red eyes widened as he scanned the group.

As the others tried to see what was happening, Kurogane kicked his horse into a run as he drew his sword. Masayoshi's horse was being surrounded by a pack of wolves and wild dogs. The yearling bucking and kicking as the boy clutched around the horses neck, trying not to fall off.

Bringing his horse around Kurogane slashed at the animals, cutting down two of them before they could respond. By now the rest of the group had seen the problem and were barreling after them. With the others occupying the wolves, Kurogane grabbed the reigns of Masayoshi's panicking horse, taking the boy off the bucking animal and onto his own.

"Kurogane-sama!" Tears were about to run down the boy's face as he grabbed the back of the older man's armor.

"Just hold on, you'll be trampled if you fall off." Letting go of the horses reigns, Kurogane watched as the horse galloped off.

"We managed to get most of them but one slunk off into the hill side." Ryou ran out of breath up to him. Kurogane nodded before following the teen.

"Listen kid, don't worry about it, no one's really hurt, it was unavoidable." Kurogane said as he heard Masayoshi trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Once they reached the wolves home, the had seen the last surviving wolf breathing heavily just outside a small burrow. Shougo finished the poor animal off, not wanting it to suffer anymore. Kurogane walked towards the burrow's opening, trying to see if there were any other wolves or dogs inside.

Taking his sword he pointed it inside, but withdrew it when he heard a faint growl. Realizing what it was he knelt down and placed his sword on the ground, before reaching inside. The growling intensified as others approached. Kurogane growled as well, one hand untying the haramaki around his waist as he dragged the offending animal out and into the daylight.

The small thing wiggled abit before growing tired, small growls still sounding as Kurogane wrapped it inside the cloth. Sitting up he wrapped the slightly squirming animal up and jumped back upon his horse.

"Here kid." He hand the thing to Masayoshi who almost dropped it. Flushing in embarrassment he held it close as the group finally left for home. Kurogane's eye twitched, not wanting to see Fai's reaction once he returned, especially not with what he was bringing with him. Sighing in defeat, Kurogane prodded his horse forward, hoping that Fai wouldn't be too happy about it, at least for the sake his own pride.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan

* * *

All of them were waited impatiently in the main hall as soon as they had heard that Kurogane and his party were on their way home. Fai sat in his usual spot, eyes trained on the main doors, while the children gathered around him chattering happily. Several servants were also hovering around to keep an eye on everything.

Two guards opened the doors and the group of ninja walked tiredly through the doors, all of them covered in patches of mud and some wrapped in bandages. Kurogane was in front of them, his spiked hair flattened to his skull by dried mud. his haramaki bundled in his arms.

While a dirtied Shougo and Ryuo, along with the rest of the guard, were being taken away by servants Kurogane made his way to his family. His kids leapt up from their seats and rushed him. They chattered up at him as he moved to stand in front of Fai.

"Daddy's all dirty, but at least he's back home." Fai rose to kiss him, but was stopped when his lover's haramaki was shoved in his arms.

"Here." Kurogane pushed the bundle into the blonde's arms and then side stepped him to go take a bath and get some well deserved rest.

Fai stared at the cloth, the children stopping in their talking as they tried to look up into their mother's arms. They were all startled to see it move. The mage had almost dropped it in surprise, sitting down, he unwrapped the cloth and discovered black fur dirtied with grim. Small ears perked up as dark blue eyes looked into blue.

"A puppy?" Fai looked confused at the pup, which is until it finally registered with him what it was.

"It's a puppy!" He cheered and hugged it close as small hands reached up to touch it.

"Did Daddy get us a puppy?" Ryu asked as she stroked the animals head.

"It seems so." The puppy whimpered and Fai petted its unclean fur, he's eyes widened as he felt several ribs. "Puppy needs to have a bath and some food, why don't all of you take him into the kitchens and have one of the cooks give him some food and water. We'll clean him after he has a good meal."

Yuki was handed the small puppy and with a slight push from Fai ran out of the hall with his sibling trailing behind. Fai got up and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

He walked in to see blood and grim soaked clothes and armor leaving a trail to his and Kurogane's private bath. Deciding he would pick it up later he headed towards his husband. Kurogane was soaking in the heated water as Fai approached him.

"Care to tell me about it?" Kurogane opened a red eye to tilt his head back to look at the mage.

"I found it in a den after we killed a horde of oni, some of its pack tried to attack us when we made camp and we got rid of them, we tracked them to find their den and it was in there." He closed his eye again, sighing as the water relaxed his muscles.

"Are we going to keep it?" Fai stepped to the side to take off his kimono.

"Only until it's old enough to fend for itself, then it's gone." Kurogane looked as Fai joined him in the bath.

"Big Puppy still has a soft spot for little puppies." Fai leaned against him, taking a washcloth and wiping of a patch of mud on the ninja's cheek. Kurogane huffed as he allowed himself to be scrubbed.

"You didn't leave it back in the hall did you?"

"No, the kids took it to the kitchen, it's thin and I had them take it to let it eat something." Kurogane hissed as Fai poured cool oil onto his chest. The blonde chuckled as he scrubbed the flower scented gel into the tan skin. "And besides I promised Daddy a surprise when he came back home didn't I?"

"Something like that."

"But, if you really want I could leave and check on it." Fai made to stand up but his wrist was grabbed by Kurogane who pulled him closer. The blonde smirked into the kiss, moaning as he gladly let his lover's tongue slip in between his lips.

"But first we have to clean you." Fai broke the kiss before he wiped another patch of dirt off the man.

"Fucking tease." Fai hummed as he washed the ninja. Kurogane gasped when he felt a hand on his arousal, not expecting the blonde to suddenly become serious. Purring as he nipped at Kurogane's ear, Fai began moving his hand along the other man's erection.

He hissed at the sensation as his hands shot out to bring the blonde closer. Fai yelped as he was moved to sit on Kurogane's lap, the mage sighed in content as he felt all too familiar lips leaving marks against his neck. A soapy hand buried itself in dark spikes of hair and pulled the ninja closer.

"Kuro-chu's eager." Fai said breathlessly, wincing as Kurogane prepared him with only the water to relax him. Kurogane kissed the mage's temple, trying to distract the man on top of him from his preparing. Feeling that Fai was ready Kurogane eased the thin body onto his arousal, he growled at the feeling of being inside his lover.

Fai dug his nails into Kurogane's shoulder and arm as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled. Whimpering as he felt Kurogane thrust shallowly into him, Fai tightened his hold on Kurogane before he shifted.

"Move." The blonde's breath hitched as Kurogane began thrusting into him. Kissing feverently, calloused hands moved Fai's hips in time with the ninja's own thrusts.

"Please, Kuro..." Kurogane smiled as he lifted the blonde up out of the water, their bodies still connected as Kurogane turned and laid the blonde down on the bathroom's floor. Fai brought Kurogane closer for another fevered kiss, before the taller man now above him started a rushed rhythm.

A large hand began pumping Fai's own straining erection in time with Kurogane's thrusts. It was all too much for the mage as he dug his heels into Kurogane's lower back and raked his nails down tan skin as he came. Kurogane strained and muffled his own moaning in blonde hair as he climaxed soon after. Both lay still for a moment, catching their breath, Fai silently running a hand absent-mindedly through his lover's hair.

"As much as I love lying with you like this, I don't want the kids to walk in on us with their new pet." Fai chuckled as Kurogane growled.

"Don't say things like that! And it's not a pet, as soon as it's healthy enough, it's gone." Kurogane said as he dried both of them off. Fai couldn't resist pinching his lover's side earning him a chase around their room as Kurogane yelled about 'personal space invading perverts'.

* * *

Once Kurogane had calmed down from Fai's teasing, both of them made their way towards the kitchens were Ryu and Yuki sat in a corner trying to coax the puppy into drinking some milk from a bowl.

"Mommy, it's not working." Fai kneeled beside the twins, taking the animal in one hand, his then prying its mouth open to check for teeth.

"Puppy-chan's too old to be drinking milk, it's seems his baby teeth are in." Kurogane understood without having to be asked and left to get a few pieces of raw meat from one of the castle's cooks.

"Is puppy-chan okay?" Dark blue eyes looked up expectantly as Fai examined the pup.

"It seems puppy-chan is actually a 'she' and don't worry, she'll be fine with a little work from all of us." The blonde smiled at the two children as Kurogane sat down on the floor in front of them, setting down a saucer as he did.

They watched as with renewed energy, the pup tried to scramble out of the mage's grasp. Letting it go, the four of them watched as the baby animal gobbled down everything on the plate. A small tongue licking the plate clean before it sniffed around them, looking for more.

* * *

Yuki and Ryu smiled at each other as they watched the puppy eat its fill and fall asleep in between all of them. Kurogane looked away from the now sleeping fluff ball, not wanting Fai to tease him about liking the scrawny little thing. Gently, Fai picked the pup up and stood, cradling it in his arms as everyone else stood beside him.

"Me and Daddy will take puppy-chan and clean her; you two go and find something to make her a bed." Both parents watched as the twins ran out of the kitchen, almost running into a servant as they did, in their excitement.

"Here Kuro-wanwan, you're better with puppies and besides I'm sure she's used to you seeing as how you brought her home and all."

"I am not a dog and I don't bar-" A thin finger was placed over his lips as Fai quieted him.

"Don't wake her up; she needs all the rest she can get."

* * *

"Mokona misses mommy and daddy and everyone else." Mokona pouted as it sat in Yuuko's lap. Fai had contacted Yuko earlier to talk with the witch and check up on the rest of his family.

"We all miss you too Moko-chan."

"I take it everything's going well since last time we spoke?"

"Of course, Kuro-kun's started riding out every now and then to protect newcomers with oni troubles and then there's the rebuilding."

"The two of you seem to spend a lot of time apart."

"Not really, I help with some of the rebuilding, but Kuro-rinta and I are together most of the day." Helping with Suwa's people reminded the blonde of how he used to help the townspeople in Celes. It was something that he had once done out of duty and as repayment for Ashura's kindness, now he did it because it made him happy. Helping the women make medicines, and helping others sow crops made him feel accomplished, and brought a smile to his face that was forced back then.

"How are my grandchildren?" Yuuko asked around her pipe, gray smoke clouding her image in the room for a moment.

"They've started taking lessons, their writing's getting better and better every day. They'll be as good as me before long." The blonde still didn't have a grasp on writing, but whenever he had free time he'd read the twins writing scrolls and get Kurogane to teach him when they were alone.

"They grow up so fast."

"Yes, I'll have to send you some of their finger paintings as well, Yuki-chan did one drawing of Kuro-san," Fai chuckled at the memory of his husband's expression at seeing himself in doodle form. "He was so proud after he realized that I hadn't done it."

"It sounds like the two of you are happy." The witch smiled at him.

"We are, even though Kuro-wankoro still likes to growl at everything."

"It's to be expected of him."

"Bastard, take care of this fleabag before I toss it out!" All eyes turned to the door where a fuming Kurogane stood with a now healthier looking pup held up by the scruff of its neck.

"What is it?"

"This, this _thing_ was gnawing on my armor!" Kurogane had yet to notice Yuuko's image in front of Fai.

"Hello Kurogane did you and Fai-san have another baby?" Yuuko grinned deviously as Kurogane's head snapped in her direction and cursed at his misfortune.

"She does look a lot like Kuro-pup, but he actually found her awhile ago." Fai took the pup from his lover, the black puppy's tail wagged rapidly as it tried to reach the blonde.

"She's adorable, what's her name?" Both ignored Kurogane, who was shouting at them.

"Kiba, the kids picked it out. I wanted to name her Kuroko, but Kuro-chan didn't like it."

"Like hell I'm going to let you name anything even close to my name!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan ()

**Notes:** for those reading my fic **'Saving A Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

"Fai-san, mama wanted me to give you these!" A small girl said as she held up a small basket filled with various cakes. The mage kneeled beside her as he accepted the gift.

"Thank you Hana-chan, just tell your mother if she needs anymore help with anything don't hesitate to ask." The girl smiled brightly before turning to run back down the street towards her new home.

Fai watched as Hana left, the basket hooked around one arm, as he remembered how sad she had looked before he had come with several others to help the small family settle in. Fai left for the houses that were still being worked on, knowing that Kurogane would be there helping.

* * *

Kurogane sat atop a newly made roof, fixing tiles as others below him carried in boards and other things needed for the houses interior. With any luck the house would be ready to be moved into in another day or two. Hammering away Kurogane didn't notice the workers down below greeting the blonde down below.

"Kuro-san!" The ninja almost fell backwards and off the roof as he heard Fai yelling below.

"Bastard, don't do that!" Kurogane yelled as he swung a hammer in the air at a grinning blonde. Everyone else ignored the two, having seen their new lord and mage together over the past few weeks. Some of them even chuckled knowingly, as a few of the newer citizens looked on with worry.

"Kuro-kun's a big meanie! I came all this way to come spend time with you." Fai pouted, putting a hand on his hip for emphasis.

"You're supposed to be working!"

"I finished already, so I decided to pay you a visit." Kurogane glared, not believing the blonde. The young lord rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde climb up the newly shingled house. Several workers stopping to give a helping hand to the mage.

"Here, if you're staying, you can help." Kurogane handed Fai a hammer and a handful of nails as his lover reached him.

"But Hana-chan gave us all this food." Fai held up the small basket as he pouted at Kurogane's glare.

"You and Fai-san take a break we've got this house pretty much done." Shougo said as he walked up to the couple. Fai clapped in joy as Kurogane refocused his glare on the captain.

"See Kuro-puu, you can take a small break to enjoy my company, Shougo-san said so."

"We'll see you two later then." Shougo gave a knowing wink before leaving Kurogane and Fai alone atop the roof.

"Whatever shall we do Kuro-san to pass the time?" Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, pressing his body against the other man's back.

"Didn't you say something about food?"

"Kuro-pup's no fun." Fai pouted as his forehead hit the back of the ninja's head.

* * *

"Kiba-chan!" Yuki called for the newest edition of their family as Ryu sat in one of the rooms that had been opened to the gardens finger painting. The small puppy wobbled as she ran towards the little blonde. Laughing as he ran towards his sister, he turned to look at the puppy close on his heels, smiling as Kiba stumbled and raced forward.

Yuki took a seat not far from his twin as Kiba finally caught up to him. The small pup whinnied and tried to climb in to the boy's lap, but was soon distracted by Ryu and jumped to her, wanting attention from the small girl.

"Stop, you're messing up my picture." Ryu glared at the parchment on the table, her multi paint colored fingers resting on the table as her brother wrapped his arms around their squirming pet. Yuki squealed in delight as he tried to lean away from the puppy trying to lick his face. Ryu pouted, hoping Primera would hurry back from the kitchen to keep Kiba away from her painting.

"Look Daddy, our babies like puppy-chan." Both twins froze as they turned to look at their parents in the doorway. With the slackened grip around her, Kiba broke loose and waddled quickly to her taller owners. Fai winced as the pup face planted from running to fast, before he knelt down to pet the small head.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're home!" Yuki quickly turned and ran to his parents, his sister not far behind him. Small arms rose eagerly to the couple as Kurogane and Fai lifted their children up and into their arms.

"Sorry we're so late, Daddy was being slow." They took seats by the low table, Kiba running and jumping on the in excitement as the wins started talking rapidly about their days.

"Don't lie to them, if you weren't the one falling asleep and hanging all over me we could have gotten home sooner!" Kurogane glared as Ryu patted his cheeks and nuzzled him. Fai turned to tease his lover again but broke out laughing instead. Ignoring the insane blonde for a moment he tried to listen to what both children were saying at once.

"Daddy, Mommy how long do you have to work?"

"Until the homes are finished, Daddy and I have to help the people coming in." Yuki and Ryu frowned with identical pouts.

"How about tomorrow during lunch we have Primera bring you into the town?" Kurogane was rewarded with smiles and hugs as his children began talking again.

"Big Puppy's so smart; no wonder he's such a good boy." Fai patted his lover on the head as he joined in on the twin's joy.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Nothing Daddy." Red eyes moved to look at the girl finally noticing the smudge of blue and green paint on her cheek.

"What's that?"

"I was painting, see Daddy?" She lifted to multi-colored hands up to her father's line of vision. Yuki tried to stop his laughter by closing both hands over his mouth as Fai shook with his own laughter. Kurogane lifted a free hand to his cheek, feeling wetness there. Drawing back he came face to face with bright red paint.

"Kuro-nyanko looks like a painting himself."

"Finish your painting before it dries." Moving over Kurogane grabbed a jar of orange paint before smirking at Fai. Understanding what the ninja had in mind, Fai sat with wide eyes in the room, Kiba barking around his legs.

"Kuro-roo, you're not thinking of painting me are you?"

"No." Fai stared uneasily at his husband as the ninja leaned closer. Kurogane held the jar up as Fai moved away, grinning wickedly as he inched closer to the blonde. Both twins watched curiously from their spots beside their parents.

Fai smiled sheepishly as he leaned back onto his arms, one of Kurogane's hands were by his hip as the other still held onto the paint jar.

"What are you planning to do then?" Kurogane smirked before turning the jar over and spilling orange paint overtop of Fai's head. The mage winced as he felt the cold substance dripping down the sides of his face.

"There you go."

"Kuro-rin's so mean." Yuki sang about his mother having bright hair now while Kiba barked along.

"Just means we have to take a bath before the paint gets on your clothes." Ryu and Yuki laughed behind them before ignoring their parents, they were used to it by now.

"Don't want Tomoyo-chan beating us up now do we?" Fai smiled up at the other man before bringing him in for a kiss; Kurogane ran his fingers through the now orange hair, returning the kiss eagerly. Both twins stuck their tongues out at the couple's display of affection.

"Yuki-chan, Ryu-chan make sure puppy-chan stays out of trouble...me and Daddy need to clean up before dinner." The blonde moved away from his lover, quickly planting a quick kiss to each twin's forehead before standing and pulling Kurogane out of the room.

Primera gasped in surprise as Fai and Kurogane stepped out of the room, the woman closing her eyes as the couple groped each other.

"Excuse us Primera-chan, Kuro-fuu doesn't have any self-restraint."

"Like you're one to talk!" Kurogane aimed at the mage's head before said blonde ducked and ran down the hall, supposedly to their bedroom. Primera shook her head and tried to will her blush away before stepping inside the room to play with the two children waiting inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan ()

**Notes:** for those reading my fic **'Saving A Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

Also for the sake of not letting this fic just sit here with out updating there's going to be a bit of a timeskip. Once this series if completely finished I have a series of one-shots that will span all the fics of this verse and fill in the gaps of the time skips.

Let me know what all of you think.

* * *

"Kuro-chan don't you think the four of you have been training enough for today?" Fai said as he stepped outside and into the open yard where Kurogane stood in front of Ryu and Yuki, Kiba sat off to the side panting. The three of them had wooden swords in their hands, the twins red-faced and out of breath, as Kurogane crossed his arms to look at Fai.

"We've only been training for three hours."

"But they're a lot smaller than you and not as strong. Now Yuki-chan, Ryu-chan, why don't you two take Kiba and go inside I left some snacks and tea for all of us." Both of them looked up at their father, who sighed and told them to run along. Kiba jumped up excitedly and ran inside with the twins.

"You should be working too." Fai walked up to Kurogane and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck as he felt a hand on his hip.

"Kuro-chu makes sure I get enough exercise all the time." The Suwa lord blushed as he avoided eye contact with the bonde. Smiling, Fai began walking backwards, his arms still wrapped around Kurogane as they made their way inside their home.

"Thanks Mommy for the food."

"And the drinks." Yuki added as he took another bite of food. Fai petted the smaller blonde and smiled at both of them before reaching a cup of tea to Kurogane.

"You're welcome sweeties."

"Thanks."

"I think they're manners are rubbing off on you." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he drank his tea.

* * *

It had been three years since Tomoyo had surprised them with the news of Suwa's restoration and they had thought that with the initial rebuilding done they could focus more on other things. What they hadn't expected was the sheer number of people converging on the small province. The capital alone had doubled in size and it seemed new villages popped up every few weeks. It was safe to say that between Fai traveling to preform rituals and Kurogane checking for anything wrong, both stayed busy.

Fai wasn't too happy about Kurogane's trips to village's every other month, but he understood. He would keep Ryu and Yuki occupied so they wouldn't ask for their father too much, and he would tend to his husband's cuts and scraps and be thankful that Kurogane had come back in one piece.

Overall, Kurogane and Fai could not ask for more, they were happy and everything was more than they could have asked for.

* * *

"Thank you Kurogane-sama." The head of the small village bowed as he spoke. Kurogane still wasn't used to the new title and having people acting so formal around him at every turn. The whole ordeal made him uncomfortable, he was only doing his job after all.

"Just send a messanger if anything else happens." The village had been plagued by a group of men who had formed in the hopes of taking advantage of the people. They hadn't expected Suwa's lord himself to come and punish them, and as they stood tied to several horses, they were amazed at Kurogane's commitment.

"Sorry to interrupt and everything, but we'll be pressed for time even if we leave now." Shougo spoke before another villager could thank him. Kurogane was thankful to his second in command for the excuse.

"Don't want Fai-san angry again." Ryu grinned widely from atop his own horse as several of the other guards tried to suppress their laughter.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"No one said anything about being afraid." Several of Kurogane's men double over laughing and taunting their leader. Ryu wiped tears from his eyes as he tried to reign in his laughter as Kurogane growled and turned his horse around in the direction of the castle.

The villages stood in shock at how care free the men acted around Kurogane, They supposed about Suwa being ruled by a kind ruler was true after all.

* * *

"You're late!" Primera yelled as she stomped out into the courtyard. Several of Shougo's friends slunk away, with the excuse of taking their prisioner's towards the holding cells.

"Ow, Primera!" Shougo cradled his head from Primera's punch as he stood in front of her. Kurogane jumped down from his horse, as Fai came into view.

"Care to explain why you were late?"

"There were more people we had to catch than I'd thought."

"Bad puppy, I was worried." Fai flicked Kurogane's forehead as punishment as he glared at his lover. Glaring back, Kurogane rubbed his forehead.

"Man, am I glad I don't have a girl to smack me around for being late." Ryu grinned as he watched his two friends being more or less chewed out by their significant others.

"What was that Ryu-kun?" Fai turned toward sthe red head, his gaze freezing the teen to where he stood.

"Uuuhhh, what I meant was...I think I hear someone calling for me," He cupped his ear trying to listen to an imaginary voice. "Sorry Fai-san, I have to go, bye!" With that the teen jogged briskly away, pulling his horse behind him as he headed in the direction of the stables.

"It's so easy to scare Ryu-kun." It was times like this that Kurogane wandered if Fai was becoming even more insane as the years passed. "Now that that's over with, I think you need to greet two certain someones who have been refusing to get ready for bed until Daddy came home." Hooking his arm with Kurogane's, the blonde pulled the taller man inside the castle.


	21. The Dreamlike Fairytale

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.**Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:**Youkohieifan (LJ), Tsubasafan ()

**Notes:**for those reading my fic **'Saving A Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic)

* * *

"Kuro-tan, have you heard the good news?" Fai said as he entered the bedroom, only to see his lover's back to him as Kurogane sat hunched over a table.

"What is it?"

"Primera-chan's going to have a baby!" The blonde sat beside Kurogane to see what the other man was doing, seeing that he was looking over scrolls and maps.

"Okay."

"I was worried for her when she almost fainted last week, but the healer's came and told her she was expecting. I've already told her to relax and gave her a break. You should have seen Shougo-san running around telling everyone the good news." When Primera had stumbled and almost fallen as she stood beside Fai, the mage had been worried for his friend for days. Though when Shougo had run into him and hugged the blonde while shouting about being a father, Fai had been relieved.

"That's good."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah." Kurogane mumbled, his eyes not leaving his papers as Fai draped his arms around his shoulders.

"You know Kuro-myu I'd really like to have sex right now, but if you're too busy perhaps I could ask someone else to help me."

"Sounds good."

"So, Kuro-sama doesn't mind me having an affair? I'll have to remember that for the future." Fai kissed his spouse's cheek as he tried to gain his attention.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Red eyes turned to meet Fai's gaze as lithe arms wound themselves tighter around the ninja's neck.

"Kuro-san just agreed to a threesome."

"What the hell?!" Kurogane yelled and tried to scramble away from the other man in vain as Fai winced.

"I'm kidding, but you really need to pay attention."

"Don't say things like that." Kurogane eyed him wearily before returning to his seat near the blonde.

"Aww, Kuro-chan's blushing"

"I am not bastard, and stop calling me those damned nicknames!" Fai laughed as Kurogane struggled to free himself from the blonde's deathgrip.

* * *

"It looks like we won't be getting anything done today with Shougo running around." Ryou and Kurogane watched as Shougo practically leapt through the guards gathered for their weekly training

"If he keeps this up any longer I'll have to knock some sense into him."

"Can't really blame him I guess...didn't you act like that when you found out Fai-san was pregnant?" Just as the teen said this Shougo pulled the nearest person close to him into a painful looking bear hug.

"Hell no." The red head laughed and reminded himself to ask Fai about it later.

* * *

"So your world's Primera and Shougo are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Fai sighed dreamily as he talked with his extended family. Sakura smiled as she saw the faraway look in the blonde's eyes as he rested his chin on his hand.

"It makes me wonder what the Primera and Shougo from Hanshin are doing." Syaoran asked as Sakura began talking about babies and couples, which in turn caused Syaoran to stumble and stutter as while blushing furiously.

"It seems that people are growing up and having families of their own." Syaoran didn't miss the thinly veiled insinuation in Fai's voice as Sakura asked the mage about the twins and Kurogane. It wasn't that the teen hadn't thought of the idea of raising a family with his princess, but he was far too nervous to even gather the courage to ask Sakura to marry him let alone to start a family of their own.

"Fai-san be sure to contact us again, we miss talking to all of you. Oh, and say hello to Kurogane-san for us too." Sakura smiled lovingly at her friend before Fai's image dissapeared from the mirror. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran who was looking a little pale at the moment. "I think Fai-san and Kurogane-san will have good news for us soon."

The teen stared at Sakura in confusing before she laughed and walked off asking Syaoran if he was coming with her or not.

* * *

"Kuro-chan's just _too_cute!" The blonde chuckled as he pinched the other man's check. Kurogane growled in turn and aimed a punch at Fai, who dodged as he always did. Ryu and Yuki laughed and clapped at their parents antics as they ate.

"I hope Primera and I can be that lovey dovey after being married for almost a decade." Shougo smiled as he stared at Fai and Kurogane's usual bickering.

"Yeah Kurogane-sama's just a big softie when you think about it. Fai-san's really the one who wears the pants in the relationship." Shougo chocked on his drink as Ryou laughed and pounded his fist on the table top.

"I never really thought of it that way, but Fai-san does know how to manipulate Kurogane-sama." Primera nodded as she thought about the couple as she lifted her cup to her lips.

"What the hell are you three talking about over there?!" Kurogane said as he pointed his chopsticks angirily at the two men across the table from them.

"Nothing Kurogane-sama." All three answered simultaniously. The ninja glared at them but turned from them as Fai poked him in the cheek _again_.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Kuro-rinta. They were just talking about how cute you are."

"For the last time I'm not cute!"

"Is Daddy cute?" Fai turned to the twins who had been watching their parents antics with amusement.

"Yes." Yuki nodded affirmatively as he giggled at his father's expression that had oversome his face.

"Like Kiba." Ryu smiled as Kurogane stared at them, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"See cute knows cute. You'll just have to face the fact that YOU. ARE. CUTE." Fai accentuated the last part by tapping his lover on the nose with his finger. The three sitting across from the couple snickered.

"That's it you're dead!" Fai scrambled up as Kurogane lunged at him. Yelling out of the dining room and down the hallway, Kurogane followed suit.

"Dammit I forgot to ask Fai-san something..." Ryou smacked his forehead as he swore. Primera smiled and began talking to Yuki and Ryu while Shougo simply shook his head at his leader's temper.


	22. A Moment's Hesitation

Title: The Promise of a Faraway Day

Author: Tsubasa-fan/Youkohieifan

Rating: M

Warning: Don't own Tsubasa, if I did, there would little kuros and fais by now.

Notes: **I'm open to suggestions for how to continue the nex chapter!! Come on guys I need some good ideas!**

* * *

It was another mild summer day in Suwa, and the small town was slowly growing everyday. Fai had woken up early, preparing breakfast for his husband and children. After they finished Kurogane had taken Ryu and Yuki, who had been thrown over their father's shoulders, to the training grounds.

The ninja had started to train the five-year olds in simple attacks. Nothing too dangerous, at least not until they were older. Fai was dressed in a light yukata of deep blue, sitting out side watching his family.

"Alright, move your arms like this and position your legs here." The two twins were holding practice swords, while their father was trying to position their tiny arms and legs in a fighting stance.

"Kuro-pon, they're too little to be practicing, besides you won't be able to keep their attention for much longer."

The man sighed, realizing that the ex-vampire's words were right. He stopped, patting blonde and black hair, telling Yuki and Ryu to go and play. The young lord sat beside his spouse, kissing a pale cheek. Shining blue eyes met blazing red ones, as Fai nuzzled Kurogane's face. The blonde stroked the ninja's cheek, smiling.

The twins were running around the castle's garden, chasing butterflies and running through the waves of flowers that surrounded the castle. Shougo, along with the rest of Suwa's guardians stood by watching the young heirs playing.

"Can I get you anything Kurogane-sama?" asked Primera, who had just arrived through the nearby door, her stomach slowly beginning to show the signs of pregnancy.

"No, we're fine." Kurogane said, not looking at the pig-tailed woman, Fai poked his forehead.

"Kuro-tan's inconsiderate!" The blonde looked over the glaring man who was rubbing the small red spot that had formed. "How are you Primera-chan, is the baby well?"

The lead maid of the house blushed, a hand unconsciously holding her stomach. She was still getting used to the strange mage who was so kind.

"Y-yes Fai-san, I'm still a little sick, but its to be expected." She left to go to her own husband's side. Fai sighed as he watched the soon to be mother walk away. Red eyes stared, knowing that something was off, but Kurogane decided he would ask later when they were alone.

"Mommy, look at what we found!" Yuki came running, his arms full of wild flowers, Ryu was close behind her own arms brimming with flowers.

The twins ran into their parents, dumping the plants onto Fai and Kurogane's laps.

"Make some flower crowns for us!" Fai began humming a he smiled and started twining green stems together.

"Daddy, help us."

"Uhm..." Two sets of eyes stared at him and with a sigh of defeat along with the cheering from the two kids, Kurogane picked up a handful of flowers.

"It's easy Kuro-mon, just weave and loop, but be careful with the flowers, you don't want the petals to fall off." After a few more tries, Kurogane got the hang of it, he glanced over at Fai who had several necklaces made, Ryu and Yuki trying to make their own with their small hands.

"And there, that's all of them, now we'll try them on!" Fai laughed as he placed a crown of pink flowers on top of Kurogane's head.

"Now Kuro-run's pretty!" The ninja growled, but said nothing more not wanting to get another speech about 'using bad words in front of the children.'

"Daddy's pretty, Mommy me next, I want the yellow one!" Ryu's hair swished back and forth as she shook in delight.

* * *

Kurogane had taken the flowers off, setting them on the table in his bedroom. Fai was telling a story to their twins in their room as he took off his clothes, putting on a light yukata to sleep in. Fai returned soon after, red flowers still in his shoulder length hair.

"They're finally asleep." Fai made his way to the futon, settling himself beside his lover. "Kuro-bud, isn't wearing his pretty pink flowers anymore."

"What was that today?"

"What are you talking about, has all the working gone to your head?"

"When you asked Primera about her kid, there was something wrong."

"Kuro-love's imaging things, I'm happy for Primera-chan." Fai leaned in closer trying to kiss the other man, but Kurogane wouldn't give up on the subject that easily.

"So your still trying to lie to me after all these years?"

"No, you know I wouldn't lie to you, I love you very much."

"Then tell me what was bothering you, you should know by now that I won't let this just drop." Fai sighed, knowing he had to confess now.

"I don't know, it's just when I see Primera-chan, I think about when I was pregnant with the twins, I guess I want to have another baby Kuro-kama."

"Another baby, why didn't you say anything?" Kurogane quirled an eyebrow as he stared at Fai.

"It's just that with us restoring Suwa and setting up the barriers and everything I didn't think you would want one now." Fai stared down at the wooden florr, not wanting to meet his lover's gaze. He nervously twidled his fingers as he expected a no.

"We could try right now if you wanted." Fai blushed at the others forwardness, he still hadn't gotten used to Kurogane's rare flirting side.

"Is Kuro-chan saying he wants to have more puppies?" A kiss was his answer. Kurogane moved to lay the blonde down on their bed, but Fai pushed at the others chest.

"We need the potion before we can start." He moved from under the muscular body leaning over him to go to the small dresser they had. Reaching into the table he began searching for the long forgotten vile. After a few minutes of sifting through things he pulled out a silken pouch, pulling out a small vile. Walking back over Kurogane moved Fai to sit in his lap on the bed.

"Let's see, one drink for one baby." Unscrewing the top, the mage drank the sweet liquid, before screwing the top back on and setting it aside. The blonde plopped down on the bed, laying beside Kurogane as the waited.

"How long do we have to wait for it to take effect?"

"Daddy's anxious to get Mommy into bed."

"You're already in bed, idiot." Their bickering was cut short when Fai pushed Kurogane down onto the soft sheets, his hands removing his lover's clothes as he talked.

"We could use up some time before we get started."

"Doing what?"

"I've not been seme in awhile, and even though Kuro-seme's great and I prefer being bottom, Kuro-uke's just as fun!" Kurogane blushed deeply as he looked away from the blonde above him.

"That was just a few times, besides what if something weird happens and I'm the one pregnant?" Fai fell off him in a fit of laughter, Kurogane glared as the blonde clutched his stomach as tears sprang to his eyes. The ninja hadn't found the idea of himself with a swollen belly funny at all, but apparently Fai had.

"Okay then, I think it's been long enough, let's make a baby Kuro-myu." Fai said as he wiped tears from his eyes and tried to stop his laughter.

"Ass, don't say it like that!" Kurogane snarled and shifted to move over Fai. The blonde shifted below Kurogane as rough hands began removing his kimono. The blonde moaned as his hands pulled off Kurogane's obi.

"Ooh, it's seems I came at a good time." Both stopped to look beside them. On the table near them Yuuko appeared on the small communicating mirror.

"Shit, what the hell are you doing?!" Kurogane pulled his spouse's kimono shut as Yuuko smiled at them.

"I have a proposition for the two of you." Yuuko smiled as Kurogane tried to straighten his clothes.

"No, we don't want it."

"Come now Ninja-san, you've not even heard what it is." The witch pouted, crossing her arms in mock anger.

"Fine, but make it quick!"

"Kakei has informed me of a problem, it seems that someone has let loose some very powerful spirits."

"What does that have to do with us?" Fai asked from underneath Kurogane.

"You two have an expertise in handling something like this."

"What do we have to do?" Kurogane still eyed the woman skeptically as her face brightened and she smiled.

"That's the spirit! All you have to do is return each spirit to their stones and to do that all you have to do is have them touch the stone they belong to."

"We'll have to travel dimensions again won't we?" Fai's gaze dropped as Kurogane and Yuuko looked at him.

"Yes."

"Then forget it, if you haven't noticed we have a country to help and a family to raise here."

"I have noticed it, that is why I the price would be your time here, with wha's important to you." The witch looked troubled as she spoke, Kurogane's anger subsided as Yuuko spoke.

"There is no one else Yuuko-san?"

"No."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be alot more Kuro/Fai moments.**Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:**Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Notes:**for those reading my fic **'Saving A Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Thank you all for waiting!

* * *

"How do you expect us to leave everything here behind to help you?" Fai and Kurogane were now sitting on their bed, properly covered from Yuuko's eyes, and were listening to her intently.

"The two of you are the only ones that can do anything. Both of you have knowledge of traveling between the worlds and as such are invaluable."

"There are others who know what to do." Kurogane strengthens his glare at the woman as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"True, but not quite as skilled." She smiled as noth men looked skeptically at her.

"What will happen to the twins?"

"You could take them along or you could give them to me in this world."

"Your telling us that on top of having to leave our home, we have the option of taking or kids on another dangerous journey that they were lucky to have survived the first time or leave them with you while we travel?"

"That is correct."

"But with time flowing differently for each world, it would be likely we would come back to see them grown." The idea of not being there for Ryu and Yuki though the majority of their lives didn't set well with either parent, especially Fai.

"No, as I've said before my shop is in it's on dimension. Here the flow of time slows to a crawl. What would seem years to you would be months to them. The choice though is with the two of you."

"You're not leaving us any choice at all." The taller of the two yelled as he looked away for a moment only to return his gaze towards Yuuko.

"How long do we have before we're to leave?"

"Two days."

"At least you contacted us with some notice."

"I thought it best for you to get everything in order before you left."

"Thank you Yuuko-san. Kuro-san and I will think about this." She took the thinly-veiled hint before

nodding and disappearing from the screen as it shut off.

"Damned witch, she always has to ruin things."

"What will we do?"

"It doesn't sound like we'll be gone for nearly as long as with the princess' feathers and the twins won't be without us for too long."

"I can't believe Kuro-tan's actually considering this."

"And you're not?"

"I am, but to see you almost willing to go is strange." He offered a strained smile to Kurogane.

"I'm not willing to go, it's just there's not much of a choice."

"Yuuko-san interrupted us at the worst time didn't she?" Kurogane registered the blonde's words and turned his thoughts towards Fai and the fact that the wizard had already drunk the potion.

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure what the potion well do now. It may mean I could get pregnant at anytime in the future or that the ability to will fade after awhile. That is unless, you still want to try?"

"It was too much strain on both of us the first time and it we'd have to be even more careful if you were pregnant first starting out."

"So it seems we'll wait until another time." The ninja didn't miss the sadness in his spouses voice at having to postpone having another baby. He cursed their luck as he wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders in comfort.

"We'll need to make arrangements tomorrow." He said against blonde hair as Fai rested against him.

"Tomorrow?"

"Let's just get over the shock of everything happening now and just ignore it until tomorrow." Kurogane heard the plea and wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde.

* * *

"The price that must be paid is too great for any others, with time they may see that it was the only way." Yuuko's eyes focused on her reflection in the mirror's surface. She knew that those two would need help on their journey, so shutting away her feelings of unease and sadness the dimension witch waved her hand and the mirror sprang to life.

* * *

"Well I've sent Tomoyo-chan a letter telling her everything." Fai fell forward onto their bed as Kurogane sat against the headboard, a permanent scowl having made itself onto his face ever since their talk with Yuuko.

"Shogo needs to be told that he'll be ward until we get back." Fai moved to rest his head against Kurogane's thigh, his long arms wrapping around his lover's waist. In turn, Kurogane placed a hand idly on top of the blonde's head.

"We need to tell the kids that they'll be staying with grandma." The ninjas eye twitched at the mention of Yuuko's self proclaimed title. "So we're really going through with this?"

"There's pretty much nothing we can do. At least instead of searching for hundreds of feathers we only need to find twelve rocks."

"Stones Kuro-san, which are very old and quite strong from what we've heard." His eye twitched again at the nickname, but he let it slide too busy with other things. While worrying about other things, neither had the time to worry about Fai's condition and whether or not they could or would still conceive, but it was the furthest thing from either of Kurogane or Fai's thoughts as the impending trip loomed over their heads.

The door to their room opened quitely and two small faces poked in. Ryu and Yuki scanned the room and at noticing their parents lounging on the bed, further opened the door and walked inside.

"Shouldn't you two be with your teachers?" At least both had the decency to smile sheepishly_.'Just like someone else I know' _Kurogane leered down at Fai who was smiling fondly at the twins.

"Takamaru-sensei and Ijyuin-sensei said we could leave early." Their parents looked at Yuki skeptically. The smaller blonde flushed under their scrutiny, Ryu stepped in front of him, a determined glare on her face.

"That's right, we did really good on our lessons today and Imonoyama-sensei said we could go to him in the evening."

"Are you sure the two of you just didn't play hooky to come and see us?" Fai grinned knowingly as he propped himself on with his elbow. Ryu's face soon matched her brother's as the two had been found out.

"Next time it happens you'll be training with me and he'll be teaching your lessons." Kurogane pointed a finger at Fai as they both smirked at their kids. Realizing they weren't in trouble, both scrambled and made their way towards their parents. Ryu made her self comfortable on her father's lap, while Yuki cuddled with their mother.

"Don't think both of you won't be punished. You'll be helping me with dinner tonight." Yuki whined and buried his head further into Fai's chest as Ryu pouted and glared at the wall across the room. The family sat in comfortable silence, every so often someone would speak up, but the twins were getting tired and nearly asleep when Fai spoke.

"There's something daddy and I need to tell the both of you." Half muttered words replied and Fai continued. "It looks like that both of you will have to stay with grandma Yuuko for a while." That had woken both Yuki and Ryu up.

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"That witch has us doing something for her. You two will be staying with her until we get back."

"That's not fair!" Their daughter fumed, taking after her father's infamous temper. Kurogane lifted her up by her hips, turning her around and returning her glare, an understanding passing between them as he did, until she was only huffing indigently.

"Can't we go with you?" Fai took a gentler approach and smoothed down his son's ruffled hair.

"It'll be too risky, but we won't be gone for long. Yuuko-san promised us that we'd be back before you two would even think of missing us." Both kids still didn't lie the news and their expressions of anger and sadness proved it. "Besides you'll have both Mokona's, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, Himiwari-chan and everyone else there to keep you two company."

"When do we have to go?"

"Tomorrow, which is why we're going to spend the rest of the morning and today with you two." Fai hugged both children to him as they grabbed the front of his shirt.


	24. Halted Time

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.**Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:**Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Notes:**for those reading my fic **'Saving A Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Thank you all for waiting!

----

It had been a whirlwind of sending messages back and forth to Tomoyo, and explaining the news to a shell shocked Shougo about his new position. Now Kurogane and Fai had everything ready. With a pack filled with a few things they supposed they would need, as Kurogane hadn't wanted to take anything from Yuuko once they arrived in her world, and would have everything in order in a few short moments.

"Ah, it's so nice to wear something I'm used to again." Stretching his arms in the air, Fai smiled as he walked beside his lover dressed in dark blue and white clothes that reminded him of his long forgotten Celes wardrobe, minus the overly long coats and elbow length gloves.

"You look normal enough." Red eyes quickly scanned the blonde and looked away.

"I missed wearing something that wasn't so loose on me, I should really try to bring some more clothes with us when we come back." Kurogane just rolled his eyes as they entered the room.

Ryu and Yuki sat in front of a low table talking with their grandmother and the Mokona's over the small mirror. Fai took a seat beside them as Kurogane stood.

"Hello you two, I was just talking to my two favorite grandkids about all the games we'll play while they stay here." Yuuko's grin become wicked as she noticed the involuntary twitch Kurogane eye did over the word 'grandkids'.

"And Watanuki's gonna cook all kinds of dessert's for us!"

"And we get to stay up and watch...what was it again grandmother?"

"Movies." The woman smiled fondly at the child looking up at her image.

"Yeah, movies."

"Sounds like you two will be very busy then." Fai ran his fingers through the excited child's hair as he chuckled.

"Is everything in order?" Yuuko turned his gaze away from the children to the adults in the room.

"Yes, Shougo-san's a little apprehensive, but he'll be a good steward until we return."

"Fai-san, you're going to perform the spell?"

"My magic isn't what it used to be so I can only transport two of us and even then I'll have to rest a few days at least afterwards." In fact Fai's magic was now only a fraction of what it once had been, making it hard to judge if he could even transport himself let alone himself and Kurogane.

"I've already taken that into consideration."

"Then why ask him?"

"There's no need to be so nosey Kurogane."

"Who the hell's being nosey, damned witch?!"

"I'll forget you said anything, after all we wouldn't want you loosing any brain cells on the crossover here trying to think of a comeback." Fai leaned a bit away from Kurogane as he watched the vein on his husband's forehead throb violently.

"Kuro-myu, maybe you could hold off being too angry with Yuko-san for the moment, we do need to leave." Kurogane glanced at the blonde next to him and took a deep breath, calmed himself enough to were he wasn't murderous, a trick he had learned over years dealing with Fai.

"Fine, do we have everything ready?" Both men scanned the room, their eyes landing on the bags Primera and the other girls had placed in the room earlier.

"Seems that way." Fai sighed in resignation before replacing the gloomy expression with one of his infamous smiles. He placed both his hands atop both his children heads, looking down a them lovingly as Kurogane grabbed their things. "Then, shall we go?"

"Of course." The transmission cut off and now sooner than it did an array grew under the family's feet. Ryu and Yuki gasped in surprise as they felt a pull on their bodies. Kurogane grabbed holed of Fai's forearm as the dimension witch's magic swirled around them. Fai took one last glance around the room as a blinding light formed over him and he was pulled from his home.

----

"Dammit, you're just as bad as the manju!" Kurogane grumbled as air refilled his lungs from the rough landing, his hands clutching their bags firmly. Fai chuckled as he sat atop his lover, while Ryu and Yuki stood on either side of them.

"Wah, Kuro-daddy's mean!"

"Moko-chan!" Fai accepted the white Mokona's bear hug with open arms, clutching the creature to his chest as they exchanged stories.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Seems you arrived safely." Black dress sweeping the ground around her, Yuuko walked out into her yard greeting the newly arrived family.

"Yes, thank you Yuko-san." Fai bowed as Mokona latched itself onto Kurogane's face, as the ninja struggled to left himself up.

"Watanuki-chan, could you come help our guests?!"

"Just a second!" Watanuki slide the door to the yard open with his shoulder as he carried out a laundry basket filled with sheets. The black Mokona bouncing behind him. Noticing the four in front of his boss, the teen stumbled and dropped the contents of his basket out onto the grass.

"Why didn't you tell me Fai-san and the others were here?!" Watanuki yelled as he bent down and began tossing sheets back into the basket, glaring up towards his smirking employer as he did. Larg made his way towards the now standing Kurogane and Fai, looking the couple up and down before turning to the twins who were being smothered with hugs by Soel.

"Nuki-nuki, we're going to need more alcohol to celebrate!" The black Mokona shouted as he sat perched atop Yuki's head.

"You drunkard you're just looking for an excuse!"

"But you have to admit seeing old friends is a cause for a toast or two."

"Che, with you two it's more like ten or eleven." Watanuki stood resting the basket against his hip as he gave a quick glare back to Yuko.

"If finding these whatever they are are so important shouldn't we be in more of a hurry?" Kurogane asked as Fai moved forward to help Watanuki, who politely declined the mage's help. Ryu and Yuki were playing with both Mokona, each of which kept chatting to them.

"One shouldn't rush through things too often, they'll miss out on a lot of fun." Shaking a fist in anger, Kurogane watched as Yuko turned and walked inside. Fai laughed patting the other man on the head before following suit.

"Let's go inside you two, I don't feel safe with those two alone together." Ruffling Ryu and Yuki's hair Kurogane walked quickly inside while Watanuki was tackled by both Mokona's.

----

Settling down around one of Yuko's low tables, Watanuki with Fai's help began passing around drinks to everyone. The black Mokona had already obtained a bottle of alcohol as it began to eat, while its counterpart was still snuggling up to an irritated ninja.

"I still don't know how you managed to show up when I was about to serve lunch." The younger teen glared as he stared at his boyfriend. In turn, Doumeki began eating.

"Doumeki-kun just has good timing." Fai smiled as he gave the stoic teen a cup of tea. Watanuki only intensified the glare directed at the archer beside him.

"Who exactly is going to be traveling with us?"

"You mean when I interrupted the two of you-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"I never said you'd have traveling companions. Just....help along the way."

"Do you never give a straightforward answer?" Bi-colored eyes meet with garnet as Watanuki stared across the table at Yuko.

"Where's the fun in that?" She simply batted her hand towards him, turning his gaze to her plate.

"More beer Watanuki!" Larg held up an empty bottle, waving it frantically in the air.

"That quickly?!" Gaping in disbelief, though he should have been used to the creature's drinking habits by now, Watanuki grabbed the empty bottle and sat it aside. "No more alcohol for you tonight and no arguments either." Larg crossed it paws and huffed before picking up its chopsticks and eating at Soel's encouragement.

"Aww, Watanuki's being mean." The witch pouted from her seat. Doumeki held his cup up to the shorter teen, silently asking for more tea. Snatching the empty cup form his hand Watanuki poured his ever stoic boyfirned another cup. Fai chuckled and clapped, saying aloud how Watanuki was so similar to Kurogane.

----

Gathering plates and stacking them onto a tray Watanuk began cleaning up, Fai helping him as he did. Rising themselves, Ryu and Yuki picked up there plates ready to follow Watanuki into the kitchen.

"Ah, the two of you don't have to do that."

"But, we can help." Ryu said as she stood in front of Watanuki. The teen looked at both Fai and Kurogane in question.

"It's alright Watanuki-kun, they help me all the time in the kitchen and it helps with their manners. What with Kuro-chan swearing and yelling all the time I can only do so much" Fai sighed dramatically as Kurogane's attention was diverted from his plate to the blonde man.

"Like you're a good influence to them?" As Kurogane yelled and Fai teased, Watanuki along with both twins left towards the kitchen. The teen flinched as he heard Yuko laughing.

Running hot water in the sink Watanuki rolled up the sleeves of his button up and took the began putting the plates in the steaming water to soak.

"Thank you." Taking the offered plates, Watanuki gave the same treatment to them. Both twins stood by for futher instructions causing the teen to become nervous under their expectant gaze. "Uhm, would you like to dry Yuki-chan and Ryu-chan can set the dry plates on the counter?" Both nodded, Yuki moving to the taller boy's side while his sister leaned against the counter opposite them.

"Is everything going alright in here?" Fai poked his head in to see the kitchen's occupants in a sort of assembly line.

"Yes, Fai-san, Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan are a big help."

"I'll help then too, don't want Kuro-rinta saying I'm too lazy now." Rolling up his sleeves Fai stepped inside gathering the dried dishes and opening drawers and cabinents trying to locate where exactly they went.

"Ah, thank you." Smiling sheepishly, Watanuki resumed his washing. Several minutes passed in relative silence with the odd bit of laughter from either of them and the clinking of dishes.

"Fai-san?" Swaying to and fro as the twins laughed at their parent's antics Fai turned on his heel to look at Watanuki.

"Yes, Wata-kun?"

"Do you think its such a great idea to leave Kurogane-san with Yuko in the same room?"

"Kuro-min's too embarassed at the moment to say anything so he shouldn't be getting too angry." Thinking it best not to ask, Watanuki turned back to the task at hand, he only hoped once he rejoined the others there wouldn't be too much damage for him to clean up.


	25. The Time To Leave

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Notes:** for those reading my fic **'Saving a Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Thank you all for waiting! **Poll will close soon!**

-----

Ryu mumbled as she was lowered down onto the futon, her brother quietly placed beside her. Kurogane stood in the doorway as he took in the sight of Fai tucking their children in for bed. He watched as the slimmer man turned and smiled at him before joining him at the door.

"Does Kuro-min like watching me?"

"Don't be an idiot." Pushing himself off the doorframe, Kurogane turned around to walk down the hall towards the room Watanuki had prepared for them. Fai grinned, shaking his head in amusement as he could just see the faint hint of red gracing Kurogane's cheeks in the dim light.

"It's cute."

"Stop that."

"Wah! Kuro-tan didn't yell." Fai stopped as Kurogane turned to look over his shoulder. The dark haired man regretted it immediately. The blonde stood a perplexed expression on his face as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" The ninja could feel his eye twitch in annoyance.

"I must have a fever, I'm hearing things or maybe I've lost my touch." Fai brushed past him entering the bedroom. Kurogane could feel his usual anger beginning to stir as he shut the door behind him. Inside the room, atop their bed, sat two folded pairs of pajamas. No doubt they would cost them something, what with coming from Yuuko, so as Fai began to change Kurogane eyed the clothes suspiciously.

"What?"

"I don't think I can remember a time when you haven't yelled at me."

"Unlike some people I don't like starting arguments in the middle of the night." Kurogane removed his shirt, tossing it away from them as realization struck Fai and his infamous cat like grin made itself known.

"Daddy just doesn't want to wake the babies?"

"No."

"Admit it and I won't tease you about it."

"It took forever to get them to sleep and I'm not staying up in this creepy ass place trying to get them back to sleep." Kurogane said as he shrugged on the button up top, his hands fumbling with the buttons as a string of curses left his lips. Fai chuckled before stepping in front of his lover, removing Kurogane's hands and replacing them with his own.

"Daddy's just a big softie." Thin fingers worked leisurely on the buttons of Kurogane's shirt, every now and then brushing against tanned skin teasingly.

"I thought you weren't going to start?" Fai felt himself smiling as Kurogane cupped the back of his head. Finishing his task, Fai was drawn close as his own hands reached to cup his spouse's cheeks.

"I'm not, just saying." The blonde felt his cheeks redden as he was graced with one of his lover's rare smiles which in turn made his own smile brighten. "Kuro-rinta."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me." Kurogane was all too happy to reply.

---

"A client came to me many years ago and as their payment I was given a chest."

"It contained the stones?" Fai and Kurogane sat across from her as they listened to the woman's story.

"Even I can not grant a wish of that magnitude." She brought her pipe back to her lips before lazily exhaling a thin line of smoke. "No, it was empty."

"Then why the hell do we need to find them?"

"The gods dwelling inside the stones awoke for a reason no one could foresee, but the chest is the only place that will allow them to become dormant once more."

"We're to bring the chest with us?"

"This," Spindly fingers held up a drawstring pouch. "Will hold them until you return." She placed the pouch in Fai's hands who in turn ran his fingers across the soft fabric. Kurogane glanced over at the blonde before turning his gaze back to Yuuko.

"There are strong wards embedded in the fabric of that bag. They'll be strong enough to contain the powers of the stones. Though it would be wise for Kurogane hold onto it after you acquire a few of them."

"Why's that?" Kurogane looked back to Fai, noticing his lover's hand clutched around the pouch. Placing his on hand over the blonde's Kurogane took the bag form him.

"Fai-san is more in tune with the magic that will gather inside the pouch and as a result can be overwhelmed by it. He could become ill from having direct contact for a prolonged amount." It was with this brief explanation, although Kurogane would argue when was the woman ever not brief, that the two of them learned what they where giving up their time for. That night after Yuuko had pulled them aside and explained the situation Fai had still felt uneasy about everything while Kurogane wanted to just get everything over and done with so he and his family could return to the normalcy of their lives back in Suwa.

---

"Daddy, eat!" Ryu giggled as she held a fork up to Kurogane's mouth. A syrup soaked piece of waffle was staring down Kurogane as his daughter waited patiently in his lap for him to eat the sugary food.

"You eat it." The warrior eyed the treat and grimaced as syrup dripped from the fork and onto his clothes.

"But Mommy said you should eat." Kurogane stared his daughter down as he tried to think of a way out of having to eat. He could the other's eyes on him as blue eyes began to tear up. Kurogane sighed in defeat before taking the fork from the small girl's hand. Instantly her tears dissolved and Kurogane wondered if she had picked up that trick from a certain someone.

"It seems Kurogane just can't say no." Yuuko laughed as she locked eyes with a scowling ninja who was currently making strangled noises as he forced the sugar coated pastry down.

"Ryu-chan, would you like more?" Watanuki offered from his seat between Yuuko and Doumeki, the pipe fox wrapped loosely around his neck.

"No, Nuki-san."

"Nuki-nuki, some more strawberries!" Both Mokona's waved their forks in the air simultaneously.

"And sugar." Doumeki joined in as he started on his third waffle.

"The three of you have eaten enough already!"

"Kuro-chan's already wrapped around Ryu's little finger." Fai chuckled as Watanuki started stomping around filling everyone's plates again. Yuki sat in his mother's lap, listening intently to the adults.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Mommy, why does Nuki-san act like Daddy?" The smaller blond tugged on Fai's sleeve as he looked between his father and Watanuki.

"What do you mean?"

"Both of them are yelling." Fai laughed well naturedly as he smoothed his son's hair back affectionately. Yuuko smiled as she felt the contentment radiating from everyone. Tomorrow the wheel of hitzusen would turn and because of it the small family before her would be torn apart for a time.

---

"I cannot determine where you're journey will take you, but you mustn't forget what you're searching for, you must return these gods or the worlds will remain unbalanced and will eventually unravel." Further back from everyone stood Watanuki and Doumeki, not wanting to interrupt the last few moments the other couple in front of them would have with their children for who knew how long.

"There's not that many of these things."

"We'll hurry back." Fai spoke softly into the twin's hair as he held them close. Silently rising, Fai pushed his children gently towards Kurogane.

"Don't get into any trouble and continue your training and lessons." Ryu and Yuki nodded as they clutched onto his pant legs.

"It's time for the two of you to go." Kurogane knelt down quick enough to give both his son and daughter a kiss on their foreheads before he rose at Yuuko's words.

"Mommy and Daddy will be sure to talk with the two of you as much as possible." Fai turned solemnly to the woman standing in front of him. "Thank you Yuuko-san."

"Of course."

"Mokona's ready!" Without another word Soel rose into the air, wings forming and stretching across the sky as a familiar pull tugged at Kurogane and Fai. Standing by the witch's side were Yuki and Ryu who looked on as their parents began to dissipate into the air swirling around them.

"Now how about Watanuki makes us some pastries and tea." Yuuko led both children towards the shop hand in hand with them.

"The hell, you can't just feed little kids junk food all the time!"

"Make some stir fry too." Doumeki adding in his own logic and prepared himself for the other boys soon to begin ranting by covering his ears as he walked away.

"And don't forget the wine!" Larg added in as Watanuki tried to flog his boyfriend who was still covering his ears and dodging punches at his head. Yuuko smiled reassuringly at the twins before ushering them inside.


	26. The Demon's True Form

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Notes:** for those reading my fic **'Saving a Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Thank you all for waiting! **Poll will close soon!**

I'm so sorry for posting so late! This semester killed me and drained all my energy, but here's a long chapter for all of you and I've been working on several more!!

* * *

The two of them fell into their next world, literally. Mokona had spit them out up in the air over a metropolis. Seeing this, Kurogane and Fai braced themselves for a rough landing. They noticed too late that the overhanging shadow was moving and that it seemed to split into two.

They were snatched from the air by two creatures. A large dragon and a just as large bird. When they landed the mage and ninja immediately recognized the creatures as their kudan. Which could only mean one thing; they were in the Hanshin Republic. Feet touching the ground, the grips on their shoulders lightened as both kudan moved to land themselves a few feet away in the middle of the busy street. Several people who had witnessed the landing gasped in shock as gusts of wind blew over them as the kudan settled.

"Leave it to the witch to be unoriginal."

"Well it is Hanshin Republic," Fai scanned the sky scrappers to either side of them, taking in the large caricature of Hanshin's beloved Tiger in neon lights on one building. "But it doesn't look the same as before."

"Let's leave; we already know where we can find a place to stay."

"Kuro-roo's so persistent." Mokona said as it landed gracefully atop the man's head.

"Oh wow what great looking kudan!" A girl came up to them, her black magenta laced skirt swaying as she looked up at the kudans, unafraid of them as the rest of the crowd were. She took Fai's hand in her hand gloved one shaking it in a strong grip.

"Mokona is Mokona."

"Thank you miss."

"Don't call me that, it's Hokuto." Not far from them Kurogane stood thanking their kudan for their help, both gods nodded in acknowledgement before they vanished in twin gusts of wind and water.

"A pleasure to meet you Hokuto-chan, I'm Fai and the grumpy looking guy over there is Kuro-tan."

"Kurogane!" The warrior snapped as he turned to glare at an innocent looking Fai.

"He really is grumpy."

"I've learned to live with it." Shrugging Fai began walking with Hokuto. The crowd around them now dispersing after nothing seemed to be happening.

"I take it you two aren't from around here?"

"How did you know?"

"Your clothes of course."

"I guess we do need to get new clothes."

"I can help with that, you just so happen to be looking at a girl who lives, breathes, and eats fashion." Stepping behind Kurogane Hokuto began pushing the much taller man forward as Fai followed. "The two of you will come to my house and I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, let go. We've already got a place we're staying at!" The ninja dug the heels of his boots into the ground hoping to stop the determined girl.

"Stop being stubborn you!" She gave another push, putting her weight into it as Kurogane continued to protest.

"Maybe we can stay for a bit, but we really do need to find Sorata-san and Arashi-san."

"Wait you mean Sorato and Arashi Arisugawa?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

"Of course, they're my parents." Kurogane and Fai looked at each other then, knowing that the last time they were here they hadn't heard of any kids.

"It seems we've been gone longer than I thought."

"Hurry up Kurogane-san now we have even more incentive to go to my place."

* * *

"You!" Sorata pointed an accusing finger at Kurogane who in turned growled menacingly. Arashi and Fai stood by the respective other's sides.

"Hello." The retired priestess bowed as Fai did the same. Hokuto had since run into the apartment complex.

"Good to see the two of you again." Beside them, Sorata held Kurogane in a head lock threatening the ninja if he looked at his honey.

"Yuuko-san sent you I presume?"

"Yes, apparently she needed our expertise on a certain matter."

"Come on you two, we have to get you fitted!" Hokuto emerged from the building, in a different outfit, this time a simpler version of the dress she had been wearing just minutes before.

"So our little Hokuto-chan's going to be making your clothes?" Letting go of the enraged ninja the history teacher turned towards his daughter.

"She volunteered us."

"We'll leave the three of you alone then, but you had better not try hitting on my little girl!" Kurogane took a swipe at the dark haired man, managing to miss by mere inches. Mokona and Fai both had to stifle their laughs as Kurogane spouted curses at the aged history teacher.

"I'm already married bastard!" Sorata looked to Fai who nodded and held up his hand as proof.

"Oh, okay then." Arashi smacked her husband and began pulling him inside by his ear as the other's watched. "Congratulations by the way!"

* * *

"I don't understand why you two would want such simple clothes." Crossing her arms in exasperation, Hokuto stared at the clothes her two new guests had donned. "I suppose at least Mokona has some fashion sense though." The teen smiled as Mokona sported its new lace skirt and matching hat.

"We won't be here for long, and I'd hate for Hokuto-chan to make something wonderful that won't be worn for very long." Fai stood looking at himself in the full length mirror in the room Hokuto had set up for Kurogane and him for their stay. The elbow length blue shirt and dark navy pants were a welcome sight to the ex-vampire. He smiled in approval as Hokuto clapped.

Kurogane leaned against the far wall, not wanting to attract the girl's attention and have to suffer through another round of measuring and laughter at his expense. Though he was glad Fai had talked her out of the more colorful clothes she had initially wanted them to wear. Instead of his Suwan robe, he now wore a maroon t-shirt with black pants, something that, he was again happy, didn't have frills.

"I'll get to work on some more designs for the two of you tonight-" A door slamming stopped Hokuto as she smiled widely.

"Subaru-kun's home!" Kurogane chanced a glance at Fai, the name was a little too familiar to them.

"Your brother?"

"My twin brother. He should be back from his date." The teen was a whirlwind as she gathered fabrics and other materials, stuffing them in a draw, as she tried to tidy up.

"Hokuto, mom and dad said we had guests?" Peeking in through the door Subaru blushed as he was meet with stares from the two adults in the room. Hokuto rushed her brother, hugging him tightly as the boy struggled to breath.

"You have to tell me all about your date, I want details!"

"I'll be more than glad to give them to you Hokuto-chan. We can discuss them over donuts." Another hauntingly familiar face emerged behind Subaru, causing Kurogane and Fai to tense.

"Oh, seems your guests are here." The taller man smiled warmly as Subaru blushed even more. Bowing politely the man rose and locked eyes with Fai and then Kurogane, a bag containing a box of donuts in his hand as he greeted them. "I'm Seishirou Sumeragi."

"Fai, and this is Kuro-"

"Kurogane."

"Aren't the two of them cute? They remind me of you two." Kurogane spluttered indigently as Fai smiled sheepishly at the impish girl in front of them.

"My, this is very interesting, wouldn't you say so Kuro-wan?" Fai stretched his arms above his head as he readied himself for bed. Mokona had since left them to stay with Hokuto, seeing as how the girl had wanted to try some new outfits for the white creature, leaving both men alone.

"Already we see those two." Unlatching his sword, Kurogane propped it up against the bed, after all he had no idea what kind of trouble could find them.

"At least it could be worse; there are certain faces that I really wouldn't want to see again." A dark look Kurogane had almost forgotten flashed in the other man's eyes as his brow furrowed in thought.

"Oi, enough of that."

"Kuro-rin is oh so caring; he doesn't want Mommy to worry." Fai arched off the mattress stretching as he enjoyed the feel of the soft bed and cool sheets under him.

"Yeah, well, stop mopping about shit that happened years ago. Those people are dead and gone."

"Only those versions of them, we may run into-"

"If we do then we'll handle it the same as before." Kurogane threw the comforter over both of them as he climbed into bed. Both men maneuvered about getting comfortable as they settled in for the night. Fai lay on his back staring up at the tiled ceiling as Kurogane lay beside him on his stomach, an arm wrapped around the blonde's waist while the taller man's face was buried against Fai's shoulder.

"Tomorrow we'll try and get a lead on anything strange happening, surely it can't be too different than Sakura-chan's feathers."

"Hopefully the pork bun's able to detect the stone before too long and we can leave this place." Half mumbling Kurogane just hoped they wouldn't have a repeat of last time they were here. Languidly Fai brushed fingers through his lover's hair as he thought.

"Do you think Ryu and Yuki are okay?" Abruptly Kurogane felt those long fingers stop their brushing. He had wandered about their children as well earlier, so he couldn't blame Fai for asking about them so soon after they had just parted.

"As demented as that witch is she wouldn't put them in any danger, besides those kids are there to help with anything."

"I miss them already." A lanky arm joined Kurogane's that had tightened its grip on Fai's waist. In turn, the blonde sighed as warm lips pressed against his throat.

"I'd love to show the two of you around, but matchmaking calls and Subaru needs his lunch!" Hokuto waved entusiatically after them as she ran down the street in the opposite direction.

"Mokona do you feel anything?"

"Let's see…" Mokona's ears stood erect and began moving like antennae trying to pick up a signal. "Ah, there it is! There's something here for sure, but its funny."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not out in the open, like it's locked up or something." Mokona frowned as it tried to figure out what was causing their target to cause such strange feelings.

"Great, now just take us there and we'll get it out."

"Kuro-kuro's so mean!"

"I didn't even do anything to you!"

"The quicker we find the stone the quicker we can leave." Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand and began making his way through the sea of people and kudans. This went on for several blocks and by the end of it Kurogane was about to punch the next person that bumped into him.

"Stop there, go in there!" Soel shouted jumping up and down on Kurogane's head in its enthusiasm. Looking to where the little paw pointed, both men were met with a older looking area of the city that encompassed several hundred yards.

"Alright then, here's hoping for the best." Stepping past an open gate the three of them made their way towards the buildings entrance, their eyes scanning for any signs of a stone or hoping Mokona would sense the thing before too long. Staying close to the walls, they realized that they were on a large estate that stretched out to several smaller buildings connected by stone pathways.

"Who're you two?" Both men were startled at the voice behind them. Turning, they spotted the owner of the voice, a tall man with dark blue hair asked as he moved from his spot around a corner of the building.

"We're sorry for intruding, but-"

"The penalty for trespassing on the mayor's home is severe, but with that" The man pointed towards Kurogane's sword tied to his hip. "You two may have been trying to assassinate him. With that in mind you're probably looking at an execution."

"We were just looking for something."

"Since you seem to be rather intent on staying here, if you fight me and win I'll take you to the mayor to see if he can help you. That is if you are telling the truth." It was Fai who stepped up to meet the guards request. Closing his eyes Fai summoned his kudan to the field; the giant avian flew above them as it had no room to land, before evaporating into wisps of air and encircling Fai before dissipating all together.

"Not bad." From the other man came a rather large sword that shone cobalt in the midday sun. It was soon after the man charged Fai who in turn leaped up and away from harm, wind circling around him as he moved effortlessly around his opponent. Kurogane moved out of the way ready to draw his own sword. Fai whistled and a gust of wind blasted towards the guard who cut through the wind nullifying the attack.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Of course Kuro-min." Fai landed gracefully across the yard, his opponent posed for an attack. Fai rose his hand and a ball of wind swirled in front of him, growing larger and larger with each passing second. A piercing wind blasted towards the guard who struggled to block it. The wind blew harshly against him pushing him back and forcing his feet to dig into the ground. He could feel blood trickle down his cheek. Fai smiled before sending another gust of wind towards his opponent who was then knocked backwards.

"Why may I ask is my personal bodyguard fighting these two men?"

"Eagle-san, they're intruders."

"We only wanted to speak with whoever's in charge here." Mokona said from Kurogane's shoulder. Eagle strolled up to the ninja to take a closer look at the white creature.

"What an odd kudan, is it yours?" The man looked at Kurogane questionly, who in turn was held back by an amused Fai.

"Mokona is Mokona!"

* * *

"It seems there has been something strange going on, though how the two of you would know is even stranger."

"It may have something to do with what we're looking for." The man studied Fai for a moment before he smiled lasily and continued walking.

"Come then, I'll show you." Eagle lead the way through the large estate, servants and guards they passed paused what they were doing to bow. After a few mintues of walking through small gardens and close quartered buildings they came out to a large open area.

"Kuro-chu, have you noticed the ground?" Fai looked to Kurogan before moving his foot over the parched ground.

"Yeah, it's odd that a rich place like this would have a dead garden with no grass growing right in the middle of it."

"Mokona senses the stone; it's coming from that building." Fai scanned the rickety building as Mokona whispered into his ear.

"Inside is what's been troubling me, it seems that all the other kudan on the grounds have been acting strangely if the get too close."

"What exactly-" A large roar interrupted Kurogane. Eagle motioned the guards positioned around the building to open the large doors. Stepping inside both men were surpised to see a large kudan pacing back and forth inside a cage as it snarled at their entrance.

A large tiger looked back at them as it's curled tail moved from side to side in aggitation. The honey colored feline ignored them the moment Eagle and his guestsa rrived in favor of continuing its earlier pacing. A large mirror was held against the beasrt chest by a massive golden collar, the rested heavy against it's neck.

"This is my kudan as you can see he's rather aggresive."

"Can't he get out of the cage?" Mokona asked as it hid itself on Kurogane's shoulder. The kudan growled lowly causing the ground to rumble at the vibrations.

"The bars are warded and reinforced steel, but since he's been this way he hasn't phased in or out of places as kudan normally do."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Seven months ago."

"Then all we need to do is find the stone in the thing and leave right?" Kurogane turned his head ot the side as he addressed Mokona.

"Yes, but it doesn't look like you can get near it."

"Can you pinpoint where it is?" Mokona shook its head and Kurogane growled in annoyance.

"Come on, we'll just pin it and go from there." He turned to Fai motioning with his head towards the cage before he looked to Eagle. "You need to open the cage to let us in."

"If you insist." Eagle nodded and the guards around them moved to open the cage door enough for Kurogane and Fai to slip inside.

The kudan stopped as it watched both men walk into its space. He growled lowly, its large eyes trained on them while it's tail swished angirily from side to side. Fai only looked to Kurogane for a moment before both darted off in opposite directions. The tiger lept so it could quickly turn and strike one of them. It was too slow in the confines and Fai took advantage of it by leaping over the beast as it made to pin him with one of it's forepaws.

Kurogane took the window Fai had given him by drawing the kudan's attention and struck. He watched as the strike hit home and the tiger was slammed against the wall of its cage. It hadn't been as successful as he had wanted, but it at least hurt the bastard.

"Kurogane, hit the collar!" Mokona's shout was barely audible over the creature's roar as he regained its footing and lunged at the swordsman. Fai's eyes narrowed before he moved once more head first towards the kudan. He smiled almost playfully and before the tiger could hit him, the blonde ducked and kicked upwards underr the tiger's jaw.

Seeing his chance, as the kudan's head was raised and the heavy collar around its neck was fully visible, Kurogane ran forward. Calling out his attack, Fai had moved just as quickly out of the way, his attack hit and with a clean slice the plated collar feel to the floor. As it hit the ground, the kudan evaporated and reemerged a much smaller version on the other end of the cage. The collar from before, shrunk as well and Fai went to scopp up the offending object, but dropped it just as quickly.

"What's wrong?" Red eyes went to him, scanning for any problem.

"It seems we've found our first stone." Fai winced, Yuuko had been right about the magic having an adverse effect on him. Kurogane stepped up to his lover taking the stone and putting it in the small pouch the witch had given them.

"That was fairly quick, the two of you seem to have pratice with battling kudan." Eagle walked forward, just outside the cage as several men went ot work on opening it. The kudan cantered out before circling around it's human. A guard hurried inside the cage, picking up the collar and handing it to the mayor.

"You could say that." The blonde smiled as Kurogane checked him over for injury. The guard they had fought before walked up to the couple, a bag clutched in one hand.

"Your reward."

"Keeping the stone is reward enough."

"I insist Fai-san, afterall no one here was able to do the same." The dark haired man frowned and gave the sall purse to Kurogane, who only glared. Mokona looked to Fai seeing the blonde was back to normal after touching the gem.

"Meatbun, let's go." Red eyes scanned the room as Fai stood beside him. Mokona nodded and jumped skyward, it's wings spreading across the expanse of the room. Eagle smiled knowingly, his kudan's eyes focused on the three before they were teleported to another world.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Notes:** for those reading my fic **'Saving a Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Thank you all for waiting! **Poll will close soon!**

Here's lemon for everyone to enjoy and for me to try and make up for not working on this. Though I have been working on a fic with Mirika, which is up now!!

**

* * *

**

"Dammit, it's too fucking cold." Kurogane's teeth chattered as he sat on the couch of their temporary home wrapped in a thick blanket. Fai smiled as he walked about the small living room, the cold not having as much of an effect on him as it did his lover.

"The fire should be picking up soon." Two cups in hand, the blonde moved to stand in front of Kurogane, waiting for the other to move. Sighing, Kurogane quickly moved the blanket off of him and just as fast grabbed the slender man and brought Fai to sit in his lap, before he wrapped them in the cover once more.

"Shit you're cold."

"I'm more adapted to winter than you." The next world they had landed in was in the middle of a harsh winter, Mokona had since moved into their bedroom rolled up in several layers of blankets.

"..." Fai tilted the cup to Kurogane's lips who drank the hot liquid thankfully.

The three of them had landed in this new country a week ago and had mangaed to secure a small house on the outskirts of a fairly large town. So far they had little luck in finding the location of their next stone, both Mokona and Fai had been unable to tell exactly where the stone was and this world's weather made it difficult to move about unless it was during the day when the temperature was bearable.

"Tomorrow we'll try to find some clues."

"As long as we don't have to ask that witch for anything it's fine." Kurogane said as his arms moved around the blonde's waist.

"Yuuko might not charge us much if we asked for a small hint."

"Tch." Was the muffled response Fai recieved as Kurogane had moved to rest his head onto his lover's shoulder. In turn, the ex-vampire turned his head and moved lay his head against Kuroganes.

"Kuro-rin always thinks the worst of Yuuko-san."

* * *

"Why the hell does it have to be so goddamned cold in the middle of the day." Kurogane asked to no one in particular. The dark haired man was currently wrapped in one of the heavy coats of this world grumbling as he walked slightly behind Fai.

"Kurogane's just being grumpy~" Mokona said in Fai's voice from the safety of the blonde's arms, so she wouldn't draw any more attention to them from the townspeople, herself covered in a small coat as well. Red eyes narrowed into a menacing glare that went unnoticed by Mokona who only laughed and turned back around to face forward.

"Now, you two shouldn't argue when we need to find the next stone. Maybe when we get home if Mokona's not too tired." Immediately Fai felt his lover's glare directed at him as they made their way through the snow covered shops, that were opening their doors to start the day.

Fai walked past the shops ans stores that were beginning to open, Kurogane following close behind, making a sharp turn the blonde walked into one of the town's taverns. The taller of the two was grateful for the dramatic temperature rise that assualted them as they walked inside the building. The blonde hid Mokona inside the folds of their coats.

Taking a seat at one of the many round tables, Fai unfastened his coat and drapped it over an empty chair beside him as Kurogane did the same.

"Hello, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, can I take your order?" A blonde waitress said as she walked up to them, her short hair framed her smiling face as she waited on them.

"We'll have the usual." Nodding the girl turned and left, walking past fellow waitresses and back to the bar. Red eye watched her go before he turned his attention to the blonde next to him,

"I thought we were going to ask for clues, not stop for a drink."

"I don't want Kuro-pin to catch a cold, so it's better to eat something hot before we start back out into the cold and this is a social hub for the town. We might get lucky and catch a tidbit of news." Fai smiled, while his lover huffed, as he saw another blonde waitress, the previous ones sister, come towards the with a tray balanced on one hand.

"Here are your drinks, the food will be out shortly." She smiled as she handed both men their drinks. Fai nodded and thanked her before she left. Kurogane sipped at his drink thankful for the warmth spreading through his limbs.

"Kuro-kun's really not used to the cold is he?" Fai smiled around his glass as he gazed at his lover.

"You're more adapted to the fucking cold, I'm used to being in warmer weather." A faint laugh as heard from their coats as Kurogane grumbled, causing the blonde beside him to smile as well. Both men leaned back in the chairs silent as they listened for anything out of the ordinary.

"Have you heard news about things going missing?" One of the taverns regulars said as he sat at a table across from the couple with two others. Kurogane looked at Fai briefly to see if the blonde was listening to this particular conversation.

"Just two days ago several houses were hit, though only a few small things were taken."

"Stealing none the less and some of the stuff taken was expensive." The blonde only smiled as he listened. Their waitress came and left, the blonde ordering more to take back with thhem for Mokona, as both of them listened and ate so it didn't look as if they were eavesdropping.

"The doors were still locked and there wasn't any signs of a break in." The older man waved, dismissing the other man's remarks.

"Just means whoevers doing it is good at their job."

"Whoever it is will get caught eventually." All three men stopped their gossiping as their orders arrived. Finished, the ex-vampire looked to Kurogane, still smiling. Nodding the taller man stood and grabbed his coat, setting a few coins on the wooden table. Gathering there things and Mokona, who was still pretending to be a doll, Fai stood as well and followed Kurogane out.

Kurogane growled at the cold that hit them as they stepped outside and the dark haired man crossed his arms ove his chest hoping to contain some body heat.

"Seems it was a good thing we came to town today." Fai said as he dropped Mokona into the hood of his coat so the small creature could try to keep warm.

"We should head back, we'll only get the same news if we go to other places."

"Kuro-min just doesn't want to stay in the cold any more." Kurogane glared, but didn't comment as the made the trek back to their temporary home.

* * *

While Mokona sat atop the table in the kitchen, enjoying the meal they had brought back from the tavern, Fai and Kurogane sat in the living room talking over what they had heard, deciding it was the best lead they would possibly get until whoever it was stealing things struck again.

"I'll go out tonight and search the town, if there's someone breaking into houses I'll catch them."

"No." Fai said as he leaned against the taller man.

"It's the only way."

"You'll freeze to death, you can barely stand going outside during the day and when you're here you usually have a blanket over you. I can go instead."

"I'm more likely to catch someone than you are." Kurogane said, referring to his training back home in Nihon.

"And I don't want to risk you getting sick, or caught, or dying."

"Tch." Red eyes narrowed as they gazed out at the fireplace in front of them, his arm moving to wrap around the blonde's shoulders. "...Idiot." Fai smiled as he relaxed against his lover.

"If you really wan to go looking for the thief, you can do it in the morning when the sun's up." Fai moved his hand to rest against the other man's jaw, turning his lover's to face him before reaching up to give Kurogane a chaste kiss.

Kurogane tilted his head down, realizing how they hadn't shared a moment like this together in some time. His other arm moved around the slim waist of the other man to bring him closer. Fai smiled into the kiss as he parted his lips and allowed the taller man to deepen it. Kurogane smirked before tightening his hold on the blonde in his arms.

"Kurogane and Fai are making out~" Mokona sang as she stood, one small foot in the air as she made kissing sounds from its position on the back of the couch.

Both men pulled their lips away abruptly. A hint of a blush on both their faces as Kurogane swiped at Mokona who sqeauled in delight before darting off down the hall to her own room and the bundle of covers and blankets she slept in.

"Well, now that our child's going to sleep I guess mommy and daddy should do the same?" Fai smiled as he watched Mokona's retreating form.

"Whatever...damn meatbun." Kurogane said lowly as he stood, his hand wrapped around Fai's wrist, as he pulled the lithe man up and towards their own room.

"Kuro-sama wasn't wanting to kiss more?" The taller of the two rolled his eyes as they walked into the room and he shut the door behind them. Fai laughed as he pulled back the thick blankets on their bed before he began shedding his clothes for more comfortable ones.

Red eyes watched as Fai changed and slipped into bed before following suit. With his arms outstretched the blonde smiled invitingly. "Mommy wants to cuddle with Kuro-daddy." The dark haired man's lips curved into a smirk as he joined his lover, slender arms wrapping around his neck as he did.

"Someone's feeling affectionate."

"Bastard." He said half heartedly as he nuzzled blonde's locks.

"Kuro-rinta must really enjoy my kisses then." Fai said amused as he ran his fingers down the other's muscled arms. Both knew it had been since before they left the twins back with Yuuko that they had spent their ime enjoying the other's company. Both of them were fixed on hurrying through he journey they had found themselves on to return home with their family.

Sighing as he felt lips press agains his neck, Fai craned his neck to the side, giving Kurogane more room. "Looks like I can say the same for you." Kurogane chuckled as he brushed his lips against the pale throat below him.

"Kuro-pon should undress me before I change my mind."

"Think that potion's out of your system?" Fai shifted below the other man, wanting Kurogane to move.

"I don't know. It's been a few weeks."

"You want to risk getting pregnant again while traveling?"

"We could always change some things around for precaution until we're sure." Fai said as he smiled deviously up at his lover. Kurogane felt himself blush as the other's gaze. Slender hands moved to Kurogane's shoulders and pushed until their positions were flipped.

"Fine." Fai moved to sit up on top of Kurogane's stomach as the taller man looked up at him a determined glare set on his features. The blonde couldn't help the brief laughter that erupted past his lips, thinking the other man was acting childishly.

Large hands moved to sharp hips, rubbing circles on the pale skin there. Fai chuckled and removed his shirt, tossing it to the side, only to have the chilled air in the room wash over him.

"Idiot." Kurogane pulled Fai closer to him to bring the blanket over both his spouse, effectively shielding both of them from the cold.

"Kuro-kun's such a worrywart."

"Don't want to hear you bitch about being cold."

"And he has a way with words." Kurogane rolled his eyes wondering if he'd ever get used to Fai's teasing as the blonde moved off his to rest between his parted legs. Fai smirked his fingers movng to the buckle of his lover's pants. "Kuro-chan could help and take off his shirt."

Sitting up only long enough to remove his shirt Kurogane lay back down against the bed, not enjoying the cold air hitting his skin as he did. He hissed as he felt chilled fingers move to cup his arousal.

"Fuck." The ninja cursed as Fai's fingers left him to grab hold of either side of his pants and began pulling them down. Chuckling the blonde discarded his lover's pants, letting them join the small pile of clothes gathering on the floor.

"Kuro-san will wake our daughter." Fai laughed as he removed he rest of his own clothes. Before crawling back under the covers. Slender fingers moved to wrap around Kurogane's cock, causing the taller man to grit his teeth. Red eyes stared up at the ceiling only grunting once his felt a tongue trail over his arousal.

"Shut the hell up..." He paused in his berating as Fai began stroking him, the other's tongue leaving his heated flesh. "...you always have to be such a fucking tease."

Underneath the blankets Fai smiled as he brought two fingers to his lips, wetting them. "Kuro-pyon's the one talking too much." The blonde shifted, inserting a finger into Kurogane's entrance before he moved to wrap his lips around the other man's arousal. The ninja growled lowly as he was prepared, knowing Fai was feeling just as eager as he was.

"Damn-" Kurogane's curse was cut short as Fai slipped two fingers into him, stretching him wider. Fai grinned after a few moments and removed his fingers before crawling up the tanned body below him. Running a hand through dark hair, Fai brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Strong hands gripped pale thighs, smirking into the kiss. Kurogane growled and slipped his tongue inside his partner's mouth, wanting to taste the other. Breaking away Kurogane gazed up at the lithe man above him. "Stop stalling."

Smiling, Fai pulled away, his hands moving Kurogane's legs further apart. The blonde positioned himself at the other's entrance before slowly pressing forward. A throaty moan left Kurogane's throat as Fai pushed into him, the lower half of his body burning at the feeling a being stretched and filled.

"It's been awhile since Kuro-min's been bottom." Fai smirked as he rested, buried to the hilt inside Kurogane.

"Can't you be quiet for more than a few minutes?" The other glared daggers, his hands fisting the sheets on either side of him as he adjusted, knowing it would hurt if he moved to try and swat at the blonde.

It didn't take long before Fai began to move, his hips gently rocking against Kurogane as they started up a rythme. The taller man grunted, bending his legs at the knees to lift his hips to meet Fai's thrusts.

Moaning, Fai panted harshly, his hands going to Kurogane's hips to still his loevr before they both finished too soon. "Kuro-chu's eager." He smiled as he began a steady pace while Kurogane threw his head back against the pillow annoyed at being stopped.

"And you're too fucking slow."

Fai lowered his head to kiss whatever tanned skin he could reach, his hair brushing teasingly against Kurogane's skin as both of them continued to move against each other. Raising his head, Fai brushed his hair out of his face before he stopped altogether. As expected, the lithe man heard his lover swear before Fai snapped his hips up roughly earning him a growl of approval.

He chuckled again before deciding he had teased Kurogane enough. Gripping his lover's hips Fai began pushing into the body below him roughly, loosing himself in the feeling of Kurogane around him. Said man shut his eyes tightly as he felt the blonde's cock hit his prostate ever so often as their pace quickened.

"Kuro-tan." Fai panted out, one of his hands moving to stroke Kurogane, wanting to feel the other climax before him.

"Holy shit." Kurogane grunted, his leg moving to drape over Fai's back, changing the angle of the slender man's thrusts. Fai gave his spouse a strained smile, feeling that Kurogane was close. He bent his forward once more, kissing his lover's chest, nipping at the sweat slicked skin there as he continued to move relentlessly inside the dark haired man below him.

Kurogane bite back a moan, his hand threading through blonde strands as he came, his seed spilling over Fai's fingers and against their stomachs. Closing his eyes, Fai shuddered and climaxed, filling his lover with his essence as he shallowly thrust into Kurogane.

"Kuro-wankoro." Fai smiled as he eased out of Kurogane after a he had regained his senses and moved to crawl over the other man. Strong arms wrapped around the blonde as he was greeted with a quick kiss. He laughed brushing his fingers through dark hair gazing down at Kurogane.

"Maybe we should take a shower?"

"Too cold." Kurogane, his arm still wrapped around him moved to the side to grab one of their shirts from the floor. "This will work until tomorrow." Fai lifted himself off Kurogane just enough for the other man to wipe them off.

Tossing the shirt back to the floor, Kurogane settled down with Fai atop him, his body singing from their activities. He shivered as he began to register the still cool air in their room. Fai grinned and pulled the blankets back over them as he became comfortable.

* * *

"Pancakes, pancakes!" Mokona cheered, a fork between her paws as she sat atop the table. Fai laughed as he brought the skillet over towards the two sitting behind him, flipping still hot pancakes onto the plates that had been set there earlier.

"Damn meatbun, stop yelling!"

"Kurogane's yelling too!"

"Mokona-chan does have a point." Kurogane glared as he stabbed his food with his fork while Mokona doused hers with syrup.

After breakfast the three of them sat drinking tea, the small mirror sat on the table in front of them. Mokona called out the names and the small glass object glowed before people came up on the screen.

_"Ah, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona!" _Watanuki said, almost dropping the spatula he held.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun, are Ryu and Yuki around?"

_"Y-yes, just a second."_ Watanuki set down the utensil as he wiped his hands on his apron before stepping out of the mirrors view. "Shizuka, go and make sure the food doesn't burn!" Fai nodded in greeting as Doumeki stood by the stove, tending to whatever it was the other boy was cooking.

_"Daddy, Mommy!"_ Familiar voices rang through the room as Yuki and Ryu appeared, blocking Watanuki and Doumeki from their vision, smiling brightly at the sight of their parents.

"How have the two of you been? I hope you haven't been giving Watanuki-kun or grandma any problems?" Both shook their heads still smiling.

_"Grandma's showing us all sorts of magic!" _Kurogane rose an eyebrow at that, wondering what the witch was doing with their children.

_"And Watanuki's been taking us to the park, we even went to a playground!" _They could vaguely hear Watanuki stuttering in the background as Yuki and Ryu listed all the things they had been doing since they last saw their parents.

"Sounds like the two of you have been having fun."

"Don't let that witch do anything weird around either of you." Kurogane said, thinking of all sorts of things that could wrong when Yuuko was concerned.

_"Don't worry Kurogane-san, I've been making sure Mokona or Yuuko doesn't slip them any sake." _Watanuki said over them before yeling at Doumeki. The ninja watched curiously, wondering if it had been such a good idea to leave the twins behind.

"Kuro-daddy should know that at least Watanuki-kun would make sure the twins won't get into too much trouble."

"Tch." He crossed his arms before looking at his children. "The two of you been studying still?"

_"Doumeki's showing us archery and Himiwari's been helping us with our writing lessons." _Yuki said while his father nodded. The small family talked for longer, Kurogane and Fai glad to see both twins after what seemed like ages, while both children smiled and laughed.

They were pulled away only when Watanuki had told them lunch was ready. Fai smiled and said goodbye to Yuki and Ryu while Kurogane said farewell too, reminding them to keep up with their studies before the mirror when blank.

"Fai and Kurogane are sad because they're not with Yuki and Ryu." Mokona said as she turned to look at both men. Fai smiled sadly, wanting to hurry along with the journey so they could all go home.

"While we want to be with them, Kuro-pon and I wouldn't want them to be in any danger if they stayed with us." Fai petted Mokona as he smiled. "Besides Kuro-daddy and I can't neglect our other child. Isn't that right Daddy?"

Kurogane mumbled something unintelligable as he looked away from the two beside him. "Daddy~" Mokona hoped onto Kurogane's head, hugging him as it giggled cheerfully, Fai laughed as he stood, petting Mokona once again as he leaned down to give his lover a quick kiss.

"The two of you play nice now." The blonde said as he left Kurogane and Mokona to themselves.


	28. Chapter 28

Title:

The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Notes:** for those reading my fic **'Saving a Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Thank you all for waiting! **Poll will close soon! **

**;~; I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile…I've been working on Consequences of Wishes and school is killing me. But I do have the next chapter ready and will post it soon after this one!**

* * *

They had been stuck in the same country for over a month, and Kurogane considered himself lucky that he had yet to catch a cold. Every day during the early morning Kurogane had been out wondering about the town, because Fai and Mokona had kept him from going out at night and supposedly freezing to death, in order to find out who was stealing from everyone.

As of yet, he hadn't had any luck, even though the stealing had continued. Fai had even worse luck; it seemed that none of the seedier people in town were selling anything suspicious and he, Kurogane, and Mokona had had to rethink their strategy for finding the thief.

It was a few days later when Mokona had been the one to find something odd when she had gone out with Kurogane during his morning wanderings. It seemed that there was a hole in the wall near a woodpile, into house that had been broken into just the night before. It was too small for Mokona to fit into comfortably, but the small creature was able to tell that it led into the house. She had also discovered what looked like trail marks in the snow nearby, though they had since been distorted by the melting snow. Kurogane took note of it and decided to check the other houses for the same signs.

* * *

"So you don't think it's a person now?" Fai said as he set down a glass in front of his lover.

"I do, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't look into this."

"It would explain why there isn't a pattern in the robberies." He replied as he took a seat next to Kurogane. Mokona sat on the table in front of them drinking happily. "And some animals do collect trinkets."

"Those are birds."

"Still wouldn't hurt to look into it."

"Someone would notice a bird flying in and out of their house, not to mention no one keeps their windows open at night." Kurogane said as Mokona cheered over her drink.

"Maybe Daddy should let me handle things for tonight?"

Eyeing the blonde, Kurogane sighed, thinking that Fai was more suitable to the cold than he was. "Do what you want." Fai gave him a smile along with a quick hug, which Mokona teased the ninja about mercilessly. Now that things were settled the three of them began making plans for what they would do tonight.

* * *

"And Kuro-wan says I can't handle the cold." Fai said as he walked in and out of the shadows, careful not to let someone see him walking amongst the houses. He walked smoothly, as if he weren't walking through several inches of snow and bundle in his heaviest coats.

He did however make sure to listen to anything around him, knowing most everyone and everything was asleep by now.

Grinning, Fai went back to the small group of houses that had already been targets, thinking whoever had stolen from these people would either be someone that lived close by or would strike a nearby house.

* * *

It wasn't until Fai's fingers had turned numb and he was ready to head back that he heard the sound of something shuffling through snow. Curious he crept up on whatever it was, hoping this was the person he was looking for. But upon coming to a large woodpile, the wizard was unable to see anything out of the ordinary.

The sound still persisted though, and Fai walked forward towards the small logs that leaned against a house. Staring curiously, he knelt down and began removing a few pieces to examine things. Pulling his hand back when he heard a small squeak, Fai summoned a tiny spark to look at what it was.

A mouse, small and round was burrowed amongst shredded papers and hay, but what interested the blonde the most was something that reflected against the light he had created. Chuckling to himself he was going to give Kurogane an earful when he next saw the other. Reaching forward he took the small animal in his hand, holding it gently, while in he reached in the small burrow the mouse had made. It took several minutes, but Fai had managed to scoop out everything that had been taken. Small trinkets, feathers, marbles, there was a menagerie of things the mouse had taken to build its home.

Standing he slipped the mouse and the pieces of its home into a large coat pocket. Smiling to himself he turned and walked back home, with a small pit stop on the way.

* * *

"Say it~"

"No."

"But Kuro-sama…"

"Big Puppy has to say it~" Mokona said as she tugged on Kurogane's hair. The taller man swatted at her as he growled and threatened the small creature with bodily harm.

"Mokona-chan's right." Fai prodded, seeing that he was wearing his lover down. Weighing his options, Kurogane grumbled something out to the blonde. "What was that?"

"You were right bastard." Looking away, he grimaced and folded his arms. Laughing Fai hooked his arms around one of Kurogane's arms.

"I think we're ready to go now." He told Mokona who giggled and jumped into the air, despite Kurogane's yelling at using his head as a jumping board.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **The Promise of a Faraway Day

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Kurogane/Fai, Doumeki/Watanuki, Syaoran/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, others

**Warning/Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Tsubasa. If I did there would be a lot more Kuro/Fai moments.** Mpreg **(don't like, don't read), there will be a few OC's but none will be too significant to the story line.

**Author:** Youkohiei_fan (LJ), Tsubasa_fan ()

**Notes:** for those reading my fic **'Saving a Moment' **please check out the poll on my profile page and let me know what you think! (The poll refers to what will happen much later in the fic) Thank you all for waiting! **Poll will close soon!** If anyone has any questions on this chapter please PM me, I'd be happy to answer them.

* * *

The two of them were deposited onto browning grass, not too far from them they could see the beginnings of a town. Mokona meanwhile did a somersault in the air before landing atop Fai's head.

"Does Mokona feel anything?" Kurogane took in his surroundings, seeing the near deserted town in the distance as Fai asked Mokona.

"Yep, there's definitely something here...but it's faint."

"Which means it might be in another town?"

"Maybe we should ask the person over there?" Fai pointed to a lone figure that seemed to be working in a nearby field.

"Until we're alone again it's best you stay quite. Don't want people thinking you're some kind of weird monster or something."

"Roger Puppy!" Mokona saluted before bouncing off of Fai's shoulder and onto the man's hand. Kurogane's fist shook at Mokona as it froze, taking on the appearance of a stuffed animal in Fai's hand.

* * *

"Excuse me, but we're new here. Could you tell us exactly where we are?"

"This place is Requiem. It's rare for anyone to want to travel here even to just pass through to the larger towns." The man stood and faced Fai. A gloved hand wiped sweat of the man's brow as his other hand rested lightly over the shovel's handle that now rested against his hip.

"Oh my." Fai brought a hand to cover his slackened jaw as he stared up at the shirtless man. A tick began in Kurogane's brow as he saw those pale cheeks burn a light red.

"We came here not long ago and need a place to stay." Pushing Fai aside, Kuorgane stood in front of the shirtless man, trying to not just pummel the bastard where he stood.

"There used to be an inn, but with no travelers it's just a run down building that hasn't been used in years."

"Then we'll ask around to see if anyone can rent us a room." It seemed that Fai had snapped out of his stupor and noticed the blood thirsty aura that had started to ripple off his lover.

"I didn't introduce me and my grumpy companion here. I'm Fai Flowright and this is Kuro-wan, but don't worry his bark is far worse than his bite." Kurogane's palm moved over Fai's face, pushing the blonde backwards again.

"It's Kurogane. You know I hate it when you introduce me with those stupid names."

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh. The two of you can follow me I might know of a place that's available." Fai smiled sheepishly at Kurogane, who crossed his arms over his chest, before following.

Walking through the town they saw just how small it really was. What few shops were open had evener fewer patrons in them. Other buildings stood empty, now just former shells of what they once were. While the town was small, it citizens paid it no attention. Children ran down the streets laughing and rough housing as the adults watched with warm eyes. It made Fai and Kurogane homesick, wandering how Suwa was holding up and more importantly how the twins were doing.

Towards the outskirts of town sat a small house, the white paint chipped along its sides and the fence surrounding it had seen better days. A small garden was to the side as flowers sprang up in patches around the house's edge. Tohdoh opened the rickety gate and into the yard, placing the shovel he'd been carrying against the fence, as the other two men followed silently behind him.

"It's not much, but there should be a room for you." Tohdoh said before opening the front door and stepping inside.

* * *

Walking in the three men were greeted by a blond man with his back to them. Said blond was currently sitting in front of a painting that looked nearly finished. An easel held in one hand as a brush moved with ease across the canvas in the other. Though after hearing the door close the man turned and smiled, paint smudging his right cheek he lay down his tools.

"Ah, you're home" Blue eyes took in the two behind Kyoshiro. "and it seems you've brought guests."

"They're new in town looking for a place to stay."

"There is the room in the back that's empty." Depositing his brush in the pocket of his smock, the blonde stood, wiping his paint stained hands, before grinning.

"We'll pay you for the room." Fai offered, hoping to persuade the other blond.

"As soon as the two of us get jobs." The taller of the two added, he didn't want to seem like a complete bum to their hosts.

"You're in luck, Kyoshiro's always slaving away with repairing things around here, the two of you can help with that and we'll call it even." The blond stood, wiping his hands on the smock tied around his waist.

"Thank you...uhm?"

"Call me Clovis."

"Fai." Both men shook hands as the other two in the room stood to the side.

"I'm not much of a cook, usually Kyoshiro does that, but I can go and buy something at the diner down the street."

"Please let me cook to show our gratitude for your hospitality."

"I'm afraid we don't have much to choose from, but you can have full reign over the kitchen."

"Kuro-min?" Clovis titled his head to the side in confusion at the strange name as Kurogane heard the unsaid request to follow.

"It's Kurogane and I'm coming." Kurogane followed the two blondes as Tohdoh went the opposite direction, disappearing into a room.

* * *

"I may have you teach me how to cook some of these things Fai." The other blonde smiled as he ate and praised Fai's culinary skills.

"I'd be happy to."

"What exactly brings the two of you here?"

"We're searching for something for a friend." Kurogane huffed and rolled his eyes at calling Yuuko a 'friend'.

"What is this thing you're searching for?" Tohdoh asked a he took a drink fro his glass. Seeing the look given to them, Kurogane knew that at least the older man was suspcious of them.

"We're not really sure exactly what it looks like just that it's in the area."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You've already given us a room, we couldn't ask for anything else."

* * *

"Here's your room, sorry but I'm not much of a cleaner." Clovis shrugged as he patted down the comforter on the bed, dust flying into the air as he did. Kurogane tossed their bag to the floor as Clovis opened the only window in the room to circulate some frsh air into the bedroom. Fai in turn was wiping down the nightstand next to the bed with his sleeve.

"Hope you two don't mind sharing a bed."

"We're together."

"I thought as much, the two of you give of a 'we have sex with each other' vibe." Clovis smiled cheekily as Fai laughed at the other's bluntness. At that moment, Kurogane had realized that Clovis may have actually been just as bad as Fai.

* * *

"What's wrong Kuro-min?"

"You're absolutely clueless."

"Tell me then...please?" Fai looked up at Kurogane and pouted, knowing it wouldn't be long before the other man relented. The ninja averted his gaze, not wanting to get caught in the blonde's trap again. He sighed instead, knowing Fai wouldn't stop until he talked.

"That Tohdoh guy, the way you looked at him when you first saw him."

"Do my ears deceive me or is Kuro-sama jealous?"

"It's not fucking funny!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like I can stop you from looking idiot."

"You want to know why I was looking at Tohdoh like that?" Under different circumstances Fai would have mercilessly teased his other half, but seeing as how Kurogane was serious about this the blond would refrain this time. Huffing in finged indifference the taller man looked away as he tried to burn a hole in the wall with his glare. Really, sometimes Kurogane was just too cute for words and Fai had to hold back the urge to pinch his cheeks. "It's because he reminds me of you."

"Bullshit."

"It's true. Tall, lean, and muscular with dark eyes, short hair and a permanent scowl. What can I say? It's a real turn on for me."

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard come out of your mouth all day."

"But it's true; Kuro-tan is very sexy." Fai sidled up to Kurogane, before slowly easing his way onto his spouses lap. "Besides it's not like you have to worry about Tohdoh trying to hit on me."

"Why would I worry?"

"Kuro-san really is thick headed." The ex-mage shook his head in disbelief as he settled himself on Kurogane's lap. "Tohdoh is already involved with someone."

"How the hell do you get that?"

"Clovis of course. Really Kuro-san you're suppose to be the more perceptive one." Fai was mere inches from his face as he smiled down at Kurogane.

"S-shut up you!" Kurogane hated it when he blushed, but it was hard not to when Fai was trying to undo his pants.

"Besides doesn't Clovis remind you of me?" Fai brought his hands up to cup Kurogane's face as he kissed the taller man.

"No." Kurogane cursed himself for answering too quickly, now Fai would think he was lying.

* * *

"Actually, I was very spoiled back then, I remember hating anyone that wasn't an upperclassman. I despised them. I was very naive."

"Tohdoh changed that I presume?" Fai asked as both men sat at the small dining table. Over the past week they had gotten to know each other better and developed a friendship and while their significant others were out working on the outside of the house, the two blonde's found themselves talking.

"He was an instructor at the local barracks. Father took me and my siblings there often so we could practice with a sword." Clovis smiled at the memories as his tea cooled in his hands. "I was clumsy as a child, even more so when I was a teenager, but Kyoshiro was always helping. He even stood up for me to my father. Once I got to know him I changed. You see, my father's mayor of one of the larger cities, so of course he didn't take too kindly to me being with someone 'below me' and the fact that his seventeen year old son was being courted by someone fourteen years his senior. So I decided to leave, start over again."

"We have a lot in common."

"You and Kurogane look happy, even if he tries to hide it."

"Yes."

* * *

_"Ah...Kyoshi..."_

"If I have to hear them one more time I'm going to stab something." Kurogane removed the pillow covering his face as Fai tried not to laugh beside him.

"At least now we know what everyone else was doing when we were busy." The blonde man lay on his side, his arm used to prop himself up as he watched his husband argue to himself.

"You're not helping."

"I seem to recall us being much louder."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

_"Shit....please hurry." _Both of them blushed at the proclamation.

"Well it's not bothering me."

"Pervert."

"Stop grumbling and I'll help you get some sleep."

"How the hell do you expect to d-" His breath caught as he felt cool hands grip his semi-erect cock. Kurogane made an indescribable sound as Fai's hands began stroking him. "Shit, what the hell are you doing?!" Kurogane hissed between his teeth as Fai smirked up at him.

"I'm trying to help you relax."

"The fuck you a-are." Kurogane shuddered as a tongue lapped at the head of his now fully engorged cock. Large hands gripped Fai's head as the blond wrapped his lips around his lover. Slender fingers dug into Kurogane's hips to keep the larger man from bucking up. Kurogane could feel Fai smile around him as he was deep throated. The sounds from the other two down the hall were drowned out as Kurogane's senses focused in on what Fai was currently doing to him. With the sight of his lover's head bobbing, the heat from his mouth and the building pressure in his gut, Kurogane didn't last very long. So when Fai began moaning, he was in sensory overload, which before too long caused him to come with a strangled moan of his own. After he was spent, Fai rose up; resting against his partner's chest as he languidly wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

"We're not done." Kurogane breathed heavily as he moved them to their sides. Fai now facing the bedroom door as his back was pressed against Kurogane's chest.

"Kuro-rinta, it's not necessary."

"Shut up." Fai squirmed under his lover's touch; he could feel his cheeks burning as hands slipped under his clothes. Covering his mouth with one hand Fai struggled not to be too loud as Kurogane began pumping him with one hand while his other was at work worrying his nipples. Open mouthed kisses were placed on every inch of pale skin Kurogane's mouth could reach in their position as he listened to Fai's breath hitching as he was jerked off at an ever increasing rate.

"Ooh, Kuro-t-tan..." Kurogane winced as Fai's nails probably drew blood, but the feeling of his lover's body arching against his own as he climaxed over his fingers was enough of a distraction. Tucking Fai back into his pants and wiping his soiled hand on the sheets, Kurogane wrapped an arm around him, one hand on Fai's stomach as his other arm was used as a make shift pillow.

"Now maybe we can go to sleep." Wiping his hand on the rumpled sheets Kurogane tucked his head in between the juncture of Fai's neck and shoulder. Kissing the blonde's pale throat as he relaxed Kurogane grinned.

"Daddy's very...sweet." Fai turned kissing Kurogane's hair before closing his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Kurogane and Fai stumbled into the kitchen as Clovis was handing Tohdoh what looked like breakfast.

"Good morning, hope the two of you like sweet rolls."

"Clovis I thought you said you couldn't cook? These are delicious."

"I wanted to try the recipe you taught me the other day."

"Not a fan of sweets?" Tohdoh smirked at Kurogane as the younger man glared at the rolls in front of him. Pouring another cup of dark liquid, Tohdoh passed it to Kurogane who eyed the drink. "Here try this, makes them not as sugary."

"Thanks." The bitter taste of his drink did help with the food.

* * *

"You're in need of some help and it's been more than a few years since I last saw Avalon."

"Avalon?"

"The city my father governs."

"Hopefully he won't have me killed on sight and you brought back." Tohdoh said as he took a seat beside Clovis.

"We'll stay away from his estate and go to Schneizel's home." Clovis waved his paint brush in the air as he looked over his shoulder to the older man.

"Kuro-wankoro and I will go alone. There's no need for you and Tohdoh to have to risk your lives."

"Nonsense, the four of us will leave tomorrow. It will take the better part of the day to get there."

"Does anyone know we're coming?" Tohdoh crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch. He sighed, knowing when his own lover thought of something it was nearly impossible to persuade him otherwise.

"I sent a letter to Schneizel, he's expecting us."

* * *

"Ah my dear little brother, how have you been these last few years?" Standing outside a house that would nearly rival there own back in Suwa, stood who they expected was Clovis's brother. The blonde man was broad shouldered with an air about him. It reminded Kurogane and Fai of the noble's they had met back home.

"Better than ever, how has everyone else been doing?"

"You'll never guess, but our Lelouch has grown up and gotten himself a lover, not to mention how Euphemia has become quite the activist. Nunnally has also transformed into a beautiful girl as well." While the two brothers caught up with each other servants came to take their luggage and escort them to their respective rooms.

Fai glanced over to Tohdoh, seeing the man was uncomfortable with being waited on. His attention returned to the young girl who was speaking, smiling sheepishly at not having listened, Fai and Kurogane followed her up a large set of stairs and what he presumed was their room.

* * *

"Clovis tells me you're searching for something?" Schneizel said as a servant refilled his glass.

"Yes, it's why we've come here." The older blonde nodded in thanks to the girl, who blushed and bowed, before she retreated to kitchen.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Close by, we'd have to search for it."

"Search for something you don't now the appearance of? That's a lot of work, it must be something important."

"It belongs to a friend of ours; she lost it not long ago and asked us to retrieve it for her." Both Kurogane and Fai could tell Schneizel was an analytical mind, the way he calculated every move, every word. The man was in complete control of anything that could come his way.

"Then if you are in need of my services, I would be happy to help."

""Thank you, Schneizel."

"Tohdoh, don't act so uncomfortable, you're a guest and family here." Said man had kept quiet during dinner, not wanting to garner the older brother's attention.

"It's hard to relax, when I'm this close to your father."

"You're a retired general of the royal army, you shouldn't fear our father, especially after he has had these years to cool off."

"It's best to be ready for anything, when Charles Britannia is concerned." His eyes turned hard at the name, memories resurfacing as Tohdoh thought of the older man.

* * *

"Lulu. Nunnally." Two sets of eyes whirled towards Clovis. Both teens were in shock at seeing the elder brother after so many years apart. Nunnally ran over, hugging the blonde around his waist in joy.

"Clovis? W-what are you doing here?" Lelouch nearly choked in surprise at his brother's sudden reappearance.

"Helping some friends, Schneizel has told me a little about how you've faired."

"Schneizel talks too much." An old spark of anger flared in violet eyes. It was something Clovis remembered of Lelouch, the boy had always been rather cynical, even at an early age.

"Are you getting ready for the purse?"

"Father is finally going to let Lelouch race this year, we've been taking care of his horse until then." Nunnally smiled up at Clovis, who returned the gesture whole heartedly. Lelouch ran his fingers down the soft muzzle of the horse that was lazily munching on oats.

"You always did enjoy riding, I suspect you have a winning colt?"

"There are a lot of horses in the race that are good. You remember Galahad? He's sired Lancelot and Tristan which are both in the race." That had been news, the stallion had been a monster of a creature, bad tempered, a natural winner and the pride of the Weinberg family. To think two such horses would be in a race with his brother was a bit frightening.

Clovis smiled, he had missed his younger brother and sister, though he couldn't help notice how much the boy had changed since his absence. Lelouch had grown calmer, more at peace with himself and his surroundings. No doubt it was due to their tyrant of a father and the mysterious boy in the teen's life. Nunnally was much the same, she had always been a gentle child, but he could see that her kindness had only grown with age.

"You've grown Nunnally and you too Lelouch, maybe we could talk over a game of chess and tea?"

"Loosing all those times before didn't teach you anything did it Clovis?" The blonde laughed loudly and ruffled his brother's hair.

* * *

"Fai, Kurogane, Mokona found it!" The white creature jumped up and down on the bed, a paper in it's tiny paws. Snatching the flier from Mokona, Kurogane scanned the paper. "Hey!"

"Now Daddy, don't be rude." Fai smiled as he moved in front of Kurogane and read over the paper.

"This is what we're looking for." Blue eyes widened as Kurogane pointed at a picture of the race's trophy. Atop it sat two small silver horses, between them rested a bright blue stone.

"Mokona sensed it around the stables at the track, but couldn't find it with everyone walking around."

"We'll have to get invited to the race and get close enough to the trophy to take the gem."

"Did you find anything else about this?"

"When Mokona was sneaking around, there were a lot of guards in the room where the stone was." Frowning at having failed in securing the one thing they had come for, Mokona stopped its hopping.

* * *

"Lelouch isn't able to compete this year, he's broken his ankle during training." Tohdoh sighed as he stepped outside the room. Schneizel didn't seem phased by the news, while Clovis moved to his own lover. The lanky brunette that had been in the room grimaced before stalking into the room where Lelouch was resting. Nunnally gasped, worried for her brother, before she made her way towards his room.

"I could take his place." Clovis spoke, his face stern as he looked at his older brother.

"As much as that's appreciated, Gawain belongs to father and I doubt he would let you ride his prize horse." It was terrible news for all of them. "I could however ask Fai to race, I can recommend him to father as an up and coming rider." Kurogane glared as Fai sat surprised.

"You really think that man would fall for it?" Everyone turned to see Lelouch being helped into the room by Suzaku and Nunnally on either side of the teen supporting him.

"It isn't foolproof, but it is the best plan we have. Father won't let any of us race or anyone that isn't trusted. Fai will come with my own recommendation." Lelouch scowled at the situation, keeping quiet.

* * *

"Here you are, Lulu's horse Gawain will go to Fai, while Kurogane will ride Agravaine." The slender teen spoke as he lead to horses. Gawain, a sleek black colt with gold and green silks and Agravaine, a flaxen chestnut drapped in the purple and gold of Schneizel's own crest. Both horses were handing over to their new riders. Suzaku stood by with each horse as Schneizel walked towards them.

"The two of you will simply race, you will have to watch out for other riders, especially the ones on Mordred and Gorlois, and they've been known to use dirty tactics. The only horses that could possibly beat your own are Tristan and Lancelot, both of them are dangerous in their own right. Keep the horses from getting trapped and they'll take you the rest of the way." Schneizel smiled airily as he talked to them. Kurogane only half listened as his horse jerked its head up, energetic and moving about. "You'll have only today to prepare." With out further words both men saddled both horses and had them walk around the estate, getting a feel for their steeds before the race.

* * *

The city was alive, the air static with excitement as people crowded the stands and infield of the track. On the far side of the track, behind several buildings, was nestled the stables. Clovis, along with Tohdoh had decided it would be best for them to stay behind, instead of risking a confrontation with the rest of the blonde's family. Mokona meanwhile had stayed behind, not wanting to risk trying to hide the small creature in such a crowded place.

"Kuro-rinta looks cute." Dressed in a deep green pea coat with black pants and gold trim, Fai looked himself over in the mirror he had found inside the changing room. Something moved just outside the blonde's vision and Fai smiled knowing what it had been.

"Call me that one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you." Kurogane himself was dressed much the same, except his colors matched those of his horses silks.

"Now, now, you two, there's no time for flirting the judges have called for riders to mount." Schneizel clapped lazily as he approached them. He smirked as Kurogane grunted and walked off towards the stables, Fai nodded before following after his lover.

* * *

Each rider waited on their horses on the track, a long line of rope stretched in front of them to prevent any from beginning before the bell sounded the start of the race. Fai smiled leaning a bit forward on Gawain as he shouted at Kurogane from the other side of the lineup.

Kurogane could feel his head throbbing as he tried to count to ten before jumping off his horse and mauling Fai. Several other riders were looking at the blonde curiously. The announcer above them thankfully drowned out Fai. Kurogane tensed, grabbing the horses reigns after he had secured his goggles. It was almost instantaneous, the line dropped just as the bell rang. Each horse sprang into action leaping across the fallen rope and breaking out into a run.

The sound of hoofs beating against the dirt track drowned out any other sound. Fai smiled, determined as he held back his own horse, not wanting to tire Gawain before the final stretch, as he maneuvered between to horses fighting for fifth, the ex-vampire wondered briefly where Kurogane had ended in all the commotion.

Every other thought was directed to the rider in front of him, who had cut Kurogane off as they entered the first turn. He could barely hear the announcer over the horses running. Red eyes were trained on the blonde a few lengths in front of him, worried that the lithe man could be trampled. The dark bay they had been warned about, Tristan galloped past him, and Kurogane knew the rider was inexperienced.

Schneizel watched from his box seat, his smile never faltering as he watched Kurogane and Fai. He had been right to use both men in the race, each were proving to be experienced horsemen. "Kanon, get me a phone would you? I think Clovis would like to know how his friends are doing." The man behind him smiled.

* * *

It was the final stretch of the race, people were standing in their seats. The races favorites Mordred and Lancelot were neck and neck, each trying to gain the lead. Fai leaned forward urging his own horse forward as he eased into third place. With a scowl, Kurogane gritted his teeth and urged his own ride forward, he was barely in fourth.

Smiling to himself, Fai released his tight hold on the colt and let Gawain have free reign, taking it's chance the creature sprung forward with a boost of energy. The crowd roared as the black horse charged forward. Seeing it's stable mate gallop for the lead, Agravaine fought Kurogane, before the man relented. Kurogane smirked as he say the surprise on both rider's faces as he sped past them, he knew he would have to try and keep them from going after his lover who had already outrun them seconds before. Fai had already taken the lead and was pulling away from the other with each stride Gawain took.

* * *

"Did you know they would win?" Kanon asked as he stood behind Schneizel. The blonde smiled as he watched Fai jump down from his horse in the winner's circle. Reporters surrounded them as Schneizel accepted teh trophy and the purse they had won. Kurogane slowly rode up to the group, slipping his goggles off and wiping his mud covered face. The dark haired man had finished in third, just being beat out of second by a head.

"Kuro-tan!" Fai yelled as he tried to wave his lover down. Rolling his eyes, he dismounted and tugging his horse along walked towards the others.

* * *

After coming back to Schneizel's home, Fai had excused himself and Kurogane and the couple now found themselves soaking in one of the mansions many porcelain bathtubs after having watched away most of the mud in a quick shower.

"I don't think I won't to ride horses again for a very long time."

"I'm suprised we did as well as we did." Kurogane didn't look at anything in particular as Fai laid against him, one of the blonde's legs was draped over the edge of the bathtub, small rivulets of water trailed down the pale limb where fat water drops splashed against the tiled floor.

"We're not trained riders or anything."

"You think it was fixed?"

"No, but something wasn't right." Fai smiled languidly as rough lips pressed against his temple. It was something he still had trouble getting used to, but accepted it readily.

"We could ask Yuuko-san about it later."

"I'm not paying that witch for something that could be nothing."

"It doesn't matter as long as we get the stone." He said with a determined voice, both of them wanted to finish their journey as quickly as they could and get back to their lives.

* * *

"As for your reward in helping us win." Schneizel leaned onto his open palm as he sat, facing the others in the room. Kanon stepped forward, the stone in his hand before he handed it over to Kurogane. "Tell me, this friend of yours, how did they come to loose such a thing?"

"We didn't get details, only that we needed to find it and bring it back."

"You'll be leaving soon." Clovis spoke as he sat off to the side of his older brother. Tohdoh was next to him.

"Yes, we have a family to get back to." Fai smiled at his friend.

* * *

It had been another two days before everything was in order and the five of them left Avalon to return towards the small town they had come from. Kurogane glared as he sat beside Fai, who in turned laughed knowing what was troubling his partner. Mokona had found its way inside the taller man's shirt and was moving about as much as she dared to without being caught by the other couple in the carriage.

When they arrived back in the small dusty room they had slept in the first two weeks here, Mokona jumped out from its hiding place and onto the bed to face both men. Kurogane unbuttoned the coat he had been forced to wear here, reaching for his old clothes to put on. Fai moved to sit on the bed with Mokona, a pen and piece of paper in hand.

"Are we leaving now?"

"We have what we came for."

"It would be rude to leave our friends without a goodbye, but we've caused enough trouble, let me finish this letter and we can go." Kurogane didn't protest as Fai wrote a small letter thanking the people here for their help. Sealing it, he set it neatly on a nearby dresser. "Well, it seems with the way things are going, the three of us will be finished in no time at all." Fai said, happy at the thought of returning home with his family.

"Yeah."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Clovis stumbled across the empty bedroom and the note left behind, he smiled and tucked it into his coat, not needed to read it to know what it said.


End file.
